


Perfection

by Aigokeros



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autism Spectrum, Car Sex, Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigokeros/pseuds/Aigokeros
Summary: Lexa has some social issues, she is a football player, she is in love with Clarke. Clarke is a popular cheerleader, she is a nice girl, she is in love with Lexa. They are teens, crazy for each other and really horny. This is like another high school love story where the imperfections are the most value treasure for the young lads... With a lot of sex... Like... a lot!





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back... you know what's next: SMUT and some plot. Enjoy.  
> This story is written in second person, in Lexas point of you, because she talks to herself. She analized everything that happens in her life. In chapter three you will know why. Give it a go people!  
> The writting in second person is a literary tool. In this story I use it like Lexa's conscience.  
> Again, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta. If you want to help a mate to improve their English... THANKS!

You are pretty sure that now you understand everything about being horny. You are totally positive and have no doubt about it. You can feel it in every part of your body. In your head, because you only think about fucking. You feel it in your hands, in your arms, in your legs; you are hot as fuck, and it’s nothing to do with the work out that you’re doing at the football pitch. Your cock is hard, it’s so fucking hard that you probably have blue balls. No, not probably, you have blue balls. You’ll check them later. Now, while you’re running you can watch her. Blond hair flipping every time she is in the air, nice smile, great body, perfect tits and amazing ass. God! You could give everything you’ve got for a minute with her! Just speaking, just to look right at those beautiful blue eyes, as blue as your balls, you are sure of it now. Your cock twitches, always is the same. You look at her, and tada! Horny as fuck. You can remember the days when these sorts of things were not an issue. Well... you also remember when talk to people was hard as hell. Those were the days.

Today you must concentrate. The big game is this Saturday afternoon, nothing is more important than that. Except, talk to Clarke Griffin. _God, she is so beautiful! Fuck! The game! Head on the game! Chill, mate, chill!_ You see how Raven Reyes is just flying to stop the bloody ball with one hand. She is superb, the perfect goalie. Shit! Echo Summers is running, the best left defender you ever met. Nothing and no one passes her. She passes the ball to Trish Attwood, the goddess of the midfield, a centre, more about defending, lest about attacking. For the attack, we have no other than Octavia Blake, a midfield whom is the most formidable playmaker that you have ever met. Who has the ball right now. Two midfields are running towards her, she saw that, she stops, steps on the ball, and throws a perfect pass that fall at the feet of Anya Woods, the captain of the team, and the right striker. You run in the same direction, with the same speed to the goal. Two defenders block her path, she sees you running to the goal, so before they steal the ball from her she throws a pass to you that land exactly in the centre circle. So, with the speed and force you are running, you kick the ball, your target is the left-up corner. In an unstoppable move you shoot, you score, the goal is clean.

“GGGGGGGGOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLL!!!” You scream, you are happy, less horny. Head on the game, that’s the only thing that you have to do. Like the actual striker that you supposed to be. Focus. Football. One thing at a time. You know that. Thank God, the game is over. You are tired.

“Lexa, that was wicked!” Anya runs towards you and hugs you. “You are not so bad, Woods.” Your sister pads you on the back. A comforting gesture to calm you down. She really knows you.

“Yeah, well. I do my best.” All the team is congratulating you now. You don't really enjoy the attention, you don’t really like people touching you; you have been improved, but you are not fully comfortable. The cheering helps you to forget about your horny self, sort of, you can still see her. God! She’s perfect. You wanted her so bad.

“This team it's gonna ace the next game.” Octavia said with a big smile on her face. You walk to the middle fields to start again.

“Yeah! Totally! This team is a very nice and working oiled machine. And the strikers Woods are bee’s knees.”  Raven yells from the goalie.

“Really Reyes, ‘bee’s knees’?” Anya is mocking her, she always does. Best friends, you know?

“What? That was fucking amazing! Better?” The Latina says out loud. She likes to be the centre of attention and you are so glad of that. For you it's uncomfortable knowing that people look at you. The funny thing is that you don't mind that a special someone looks at you. You got it bad, little Woods.   

“Yeah!” You say with a smile on your face. The moment you hear the whistle you turn your body to go to your coach, but you see a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Clarke is looking right at you, she smiles, put her thumbs up. Just a few seconds, she turns around and continues jumping and chanting words that you don't understand nor can hear. You can't believe that she is paying attention to the game, by a long chalk, to you. You wanna show off, but as always, fates are against you, and you tangled up with your shoelace and fall, your face almost touches the ground, good thing your reflexes are on point, that face of yours is something to take care of, or that’s what your friends keep telling you. But... fucking hell! Nice captain you're gonna be next year. Everybody is laughing at you. You feel embarrassed. You don't look at the cheerleader squat the rest of the practise.

***

Now in the locker rooms, the teasing is unstoppable. Your teammates are like your family, even though Anya is your big sis, all of them have your back anytime you need it. They know you, they know you have some social issues, they know you’re intersex and nobody blinked an eye when you told them. _You’re a great striker, Lexa. If you feel uncomfortable with the bath thing, we can always give you space, but, fuck it! You’re a nice girl._ Raven voiced your concern a year ago, and now, you are living a normal life. Bless the millennials and their open minds.       

“Showing off much, Commander?” Octavia, mocks at you.

“What? I fell, big deal, get over it people.” You are undoing your shoelace, trying not to look at anyone. Your ego hurts.

“You fell in front of the princess.” Raven reminds you. You can control your crush, you can control your actions around her. It’s not like you avoid the blonde... not always, sometimes you have to be in the same room as her, for example, you had a class with her last year, you didn’t sit next to her but you didn’t got out running either. Your teammates are just taking the piss now, it’s not like everybody in the school knows about your crush.

“Fuck off! I just… Fuck!” You're frustrated. You were doing a great job out there, football is your thing, like history, politics, math or physics. It's just that Clarke Griffin affects your mind. And apparently your body too. And nobody ever has done that.

“Hey, don't worried about it.” Trish says while she’s dressing. “She's a big Woods’ fan, the team in general.”

“How do you know?” This piece of information could help your case. If you had a case at all.

“We take physics together and she is always talking about the female football team. She thinks you’re a great striker.” The blonde girl says that to you like if that was nothing, maybe for her it's nothing but for you, it means you have… What? Hope?

“Why you never told me that?” You can't believe it, you got a chance to talk to Clarke Griffin. Kind of say, hi, and hope for the best. Now you know you have a chance.

“Don't know. She's a Spurs’ fan, probably because of that.” Trish returns to her locker and starts to collect her things. The team has a very strict policy about the professional football teams. We all are fans of the West Ham United and the most hated rival are the Spurs. So that’s a huge problem. 

“OH. MY. GOD.” Raven screams. “Mate! Talking about a forbidden love. Your crush has a horrible football team taste. You can be like Romeo and Juliet of _hooligans.”_ The Latina takes her bag and walks to the door. You can't say anything, your mind it's a little… Fuzzy.

 _“_ Well Lex, nothing is perfect.” Anya, your sister, the supporter.

“Are you gonna cry?” The young brunette tells you. You love Octavia, but sometimes she can be very brutal. “That shit and the fact that we really don't know if she likes girls. She was dating Finn Collins, the last I heard. But you are cute, you may have a chance.”

“Now, that is a problem, commander.” Fucking Anya!

“Fuck you Anya! Fuck you all!” You can’t take this anymore. Yeah you have a crush, and yeah, you weren't going to do anything about it, because you promise Costia that both of you would try to be friends and keep single as long as you could. You wanted to have a chance to be together again if she ever got back from Switzerland; but that was a year ago. All that you know is that your, now ex-girlfriend, is dating some nerdy girl who owns a comic book store. You’re cool with it. You loved Costia, in a way you still do. She was the first person, apart from your family, who knew about your intersex self and your awkwardness and she didn’t care. She gave you her support, and her love. And she is so clever that she’s got a scholarship to go to Surval Montreux, to study God knows what! She’s happy, and you are happy for her.  But a year a go you were sad, so sad. It was the first time that you ever felt like that, like if something was missing. Probably was the fact that you got used to her. You two had this respectful and nice relationship, like a super friendship, the sex was not important for the both of you, just being around and do things together was all right. Before she went away you did it, you liked it, it was sweet, but she left, and your newly found libido went with her, until you saw the blonde walking by the hall at your school. That was the first time you felt your cock came to life, the commander twitched. But come on! SHE IS FUCKING CLARKE GRIFFIN!

“Lex, we are going. Take a cold shower. I see you at home. Oh! And before I forget, we think that you should fuck Griffin’s brains out, because we need all of you in the next game. Bye sis.”

“I fucking hate you, Anya.  Bugger off!” You scream to no one and go to the showers. Now that you know that nobody is in here, you take a very cold, very deserve shower. You are thinking about the blonde, her smile, her curves, her hair, and your cock starts to wake, and of course, the bloody cold shower hasn't done anything to calm you down. So, you start to stroke your dick, thinking about Clarke Griffin. You close your eyes and imagine her mouth in your cock, her tongue licking all your dick, how she would suck your balls. _Fuck, Clarke!_ That scape out of your mouth, you don't care about it, you know that no one stays in school after five. It has been your ritual, taking showers alone, late; it’s part of the team support about, well, yourself. So yeah! A little wank in the shower, it's no big deal. You know? It's a released, that your horny self needs. You are so into it that you don't heard the person that enters. Now you are stroking your cock fast and hard, your precum and the water running over your body helps tons, your cock it’s so hard that it hurts, the extra lubrication helps. Your breathing is so noisy that by the time that you cum with a very loud _fuck, I want you so much, Clarke_ , It is too late.

“Wow!” You hear an unknown voice and the only thing that you can manage to do is put your hands over your dick and face the wall. Fucking hell! “I heard that I was very good at give some, you know, helping image for jerking off, but that was amazing. So much cum. Was I good?”

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so fucking dead._ That is all that you can think about. You actually don’t hear what Clarke is saying. “I… Am… Fuck.”

“Yeah, you did, pretty well, apparently.” You are so embarrassed, you can't even find that comment funny. You just close your eyes and hope for the best, in this case, that Clarke isn't there. “Are you alright? You look like you're gonna faint.” She says to you, she is coming closer. You definitely are going to faint.

“Probably I will. Could you just… Give me a minute!? Please, I just need to, you know, kill myself and never come back to this school.”

“And take another shower.” She says smiling. God her smile is like a piece of art. Why is she smiling? This is not fucking funny, is humiliating. “Yeah! No problem, commander. And, by the way, nice cock. Do you shave!?”

“Oh my god!” You're gonna die, and your cock is getting hard again. Fucking Clarke Griffin. “Yeah I do. Really, could you give me a minute, please?”

“Yeah! Yeah! No rush.” She walks out of the shower room; you can’t believe your luck.

~~~

You take thirty more minutes hopping Clarke isn’t there anymore. How could you look at her eyes? What would you say? _Hey love, look, you’re so fucking hot and gave me blue balls out there in the practise so I have to wank myself for dear life._ _No! Of course, no! The team are gonna make my life a living hell. Bloody, me! I should´ve just gone home and spank the Frank at home, like a respectful teenage girl that I am._ You reprimand yourself, not paying attention around.

“Yeah! You should’ve done that!” Clarke says, her voice sound amused.

“OH MY GOD! Bloody hell! What are you doing here? Fuck! Why me, God?” That’s it. You have nothing left to lose, not dignity anymore. Plus, you’re topless, and your towel is only cover your cock, your ass is expose, and your clothes is in your locker, which is, exactly next to Clarke’s locker, now you notice.

“What? There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I told you, you have a beautiful cock. Your tits and ass are in great shape too. Like, fucking great shape. You have a six pack... Damn, you are hot!” She smiles and comes near you, but you took a step back, and close your eyes.

“Clarke, could you please stop talking about my penis, close your eyes, let my put some close on, and then I would apologies for what you saw and heard. Please?” You feel Clarke’s hand on your shoulder, and she whispers in your ear. “Yeah commander, I can do that. I’ll wait for you out side. Don’t take forever.” Then you hear her leave the room, you can sort of breath easy again. You are getting anxious, something like this has never happened before, not even with Costia. What are you gonna do? In the mean time, you take your black sport top, put it on, your black briefs, your black jeans, and your V-neck white shirt, your blue socks, your grey vans, and your blue and white letterman jacket and took off.

“Looking nice, commander.” Clarke smiles at you. “Can I give you a lift?” She makes you jump. What’s going on? You have wanted and waited for so long that she talked to you, one way or another, and now you are pushing her away. You are embarrassed, yeah, but come on! She’s Clarke Griffin, for fuck sake, focus.

“It’s not necessary. Don’t worry about it.” You look at your trainers.

“Hey!” She takes your face in her hands and lifts it. “Lexa, there’s nothing to be ashamed off. That happens, you know?” You look at her eyes and you can see her concern. “It was flattering, really.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, really, really, really, sorry. I thought I was alone.” Your face is getting red. She's touching your face, it fells nice. She smells great. You are in front of Clarke Griffin. The fates are laughing for sure.  

“Do you do that often?” She asks, meanwhile starts to walk to the parking lot.

“No! It was a mistake and I’m really, really, really, sorry. I’m not gonna do that again.” You are not so sure about what else to say. You are thinking while you walk to her car to say goodbye and then shoot yourself in the face. Easy peasy. But you’re sure that Anya would bring you back to the grave, she’d make you play the Saturday’s game and kill you again with her bare hands. There are no places to go, you are going down.

“So, Lexa, I’m Clarke, but, I sort of guess that you already know that.” Yes, you know that. Why is she chuckling? Is she joking?

“Yes! I know. I have known since last year, actually.” Your face is red with embarrassment, but, hey! Your pride is gone, so what else is there to lose? Be brave and fuck it!

“Really? Why haven’t you never say hi?” You keep walking, but your pace is slower and slower.

“Well, I had a long distant girlfriend the first time that I saw you walking by the hall. And, well, I knew that you dated Finn Collins, so... I never really thought that you noticed me, to be honest. So, when Costia went away, we tried this long distant relationship. We manage for a couple of months, then, she met someone, and me, well, now I’m here. Ashamed and talking to my only crush since Costia. So, how pathetic is that for Heda?”

“Well. I’m impressed. I didn’t know I was your crush.”

“I’m pretty sure that you are the whole school’s crush.” You arrive to her car. You say nothing more, just smile “Goodbye Clarke”. You say your farewell and attempt to leave, but she takes your hand and stops you.

“I know, from a very good source that you are, actually, the school’s crush. The nicer Woods’ sister. Or so I heard.”

“Yeah! The one that _squeezing the cream from the flesh twinkie_ at the school showers.” You pause yourself for a minute and face Clarke. “I know that I can’t actually ask you anything, but, could you not mention this… to… anyone… not a soul? Please? It’s very difficult to be different in the school, let alone people start to think that I’m a pervert. By the way, I’m not. I’m just happened to be a very horny teenager. I would never do to you any harm. So… I’m really sorry. I’m gonna be out of your way, o.k?” You are about to realise your hand from hers when she asks you something completely unexpected.

“Did it help?” She lets go your hand, but you can’t run away now. Not with her beautiful blue eyes looking direct to yours. “God, your eyes are so green and beautiful! But, did it?”

“What?” Yes, you are stupid, and you are just not listening to her, nevertheless, this whole situation it’s totally bizarre for you.

“The wank. Did it help? You looked so stress in the pitch. You always play good, but you looked uncomfortable today.”

“Yeah, yeah it did.” You’re astonish. Of course, it helps, you jerked off thinking about Clarke Griffin. “I’m totally calm now. Dead of embarrassed, but cool.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help. We don’t wanna loose the next big game, do we?” She smiles at you and opens the driver’s door. “Come on! Put your stuff in the boot and then jump in, I’ll drive you home.”

“O.k” _MY GOD. This is just bizarre!_ But you accept your good fortune and got in the car. She opens her boot and you put your bag in it. The trunk is amazing, it’s a Lincoln MKC, blue. Now, you sort of understand why they call her princess.

“So where are we going?” She asks you.

“Mmmm… River plate and forest 307” You put your sit bell on and start playing with it. “Nice car.”

“Thanks, it’s not mine. It’s my father’s, he lends me it because my car is at the mechanic. He doesn’t like me been alone in the public transportation. Something about my safety, but I’m sure it is because he knows that I got lost easily.”

“Wow! O.k. What do you drive?” You can’t stop the question. It’s a bloody Lincoln! You only saw them on the streets when you are walking. You love that brand.

“A Renault”

“Which one?”

“Are you into cars?”

“Sort of… Well, yeah! I am. There’s no reason to be shy now, is there?” You say calm. Damn the world.

“Nop! I drive a Koleos.” You feel that she is getting uncomfortable, you don’t really know why, but you forget all about it when you hear the most amazing name of a car. Your dream car!

“NO!” You say more loudly that you intent and your checks start to get red, again. How much are you gonna humiliated yourself today? On the other hand, there’s nothing that can top you shower wank, really. “Sorry” You hear Clarke giggles. “It’s my favourite trunk, the Koleos.”

“Well is a good thing I have one.”

“Yeah!” You are looking through the window, you’re near to your house and it’s starting to get dark. You start to unlock your site bell, and say good bye to Clarke, who is griping the steering wheel too hard for someone who was comfortable just a moments ago. She stops the car two blocks before your house. “Well, thanks! And don’t worry, I’m gonna be out of your life, I promise.”

“We can, you know, talk at school, and here a little bit.” She is not looking at you and you feel kind of tense now.

“Yeah! Sure. I own you. I sort of… you know. You help a mate… with the sexual release. Fuck! It heard better in my head. Sorry.” Clarke didn’t say anything, she is just looking through the windscreen. “Clarke are you o.k?” You ask, because you don’t know what else to do.

“Yeah! Cool.” She looks at you and smiles, and you smile back. “It’s gonna get dark soon.” She's not looking at you. You have probably overstepped again. Fucking oblivious social technics.

“Yeah! I should go. It gets really, really, creepy, you can’t see much. The streets lamps are broken in this street.” You smile, and for the second time this day you try to get out of the car.

“So” Clarke starts to say. “My car is gonna be ready in two days. Saturday morning. Would you like me to give you a lift to Floukru?”

“I don’t wanna intrude” This, really is strange. You feel like if Clarke is asking you out, but that can’t be, can it?

“I’m asking you, Lexa.”

“O.k, Yeah! That would be nice.” And then, you throw your card. “It’s a date.” You expect that she said something like, yeah, like friends. But what she did was unpredicted.

“Finally!” She unlocks her seat belt and kisses you hard on the lips. You don’t do anything, because you are a fucking moron. After a while she stops and looks at your eyes. “Lexa, I like you, so can you please start kissing me back, because I know you like me too.” She pauses for a moment and chuckles. “Your cock is hard.” You look down, and yes, of course, the fucking commander it’s awake.

“I’m… sorry?” You really don’t know what to do.

“For what?” She smiles and puts two fingers on your chin for you to look at her.

“I don’t know, I just sort of have the necessity of apologise all the time this day.” She smiles, and you smile back.

“You are cute when you’re all clueless. And so, you know, I’m single, I’m bi, and I really like you.”

“I thought you were dating Finn.” You say. You should keep quiet.

“Nop. Good first date, and then I heard the commander was single, so, I thought I had a chance.” She caresses your left check and slowly lean to kisses you. You close the space and kiss her with all that you have. She tastes good, sweet and warm. You are kissing CLARKE GRIFFIN, finally! And she likes you, and you are horny as hell. You can’t control your cock, or you lust, you have been dreaming about this moment for a good year now. You stop the kiss, lick your lips to savour her. And then you give thanks to your randy self. “So.” She starts to speak; her pupils are so dilated that her eyes are almost black. “Can I see your cock?” Oh God have mercy on me!

“Are you sure?” You ask, you’re in the middle of the street and about to pull out your dick from your pants.

“Yeah! I’m really turn on since I watch you in the showers” You nod. You can’t make her suffer. This is something totally out of character for you, but... YOLO, that’s what Anya always says.

“But it’s your dad’s trunk” You say meanwhile unbuttoning your jeans. Really, you don’t give a fuck about that statement, but you´re a good lad, you need to ask.

“Well, let’s just hope you won’t come as much as you did a while ago.” You smile, and your jeans are open and your briefs shows a very hard, very large cock.

“I’m not making any promises” You smile, check the cost, and take your dick out. She gasps and for a moment, simply looking at it. You don’t brag about your cock, but it’s a good one, bigger and thicker than others. At least, Costia used to say it was nice, the bigger and thicker thing, you got it from porn.

“Fuck! You are huge!” And that it’s the confirmation to the rule.

“Sorry? Are you o.k?” It has past several minutes and she is just looking at it. Now you are started to think that she is not gonna do anything, so you start to put it in your pants and run for your life.

“No, wait! What are you doing?” She puts her hand over yours, without looking at your cock.

“Nothing?” This YOLO thing is not that easy.

“It’s just. Boys aren’t usually that big... and I thought I saw a big one... you know… big… this is… wow!” You can’t control yourself and kiss her. She’s cute when she’s flushed.

“You don’t have to do anything. I’m cool.” Your lie shows when your dick twitches. Fucking bastard. Commander of horny army. “Sorry!” Your smile.

“Can I touch it!?”

“Yeah! Totally. You two are good friends now.” She smiles, takes your junk really softly and strokes it really gentle. You can’t believe that, about an hour ago you were ready to shoot yourself in the face, because Clarke has seen you jerking off in the school shower calling her name, and now, she’s the one giving you a hand. This is just amazing. “Fuck, Clarke, I think you should stop, or I’m gonna cum all over your dad’s car.”

“Do you want to?” She asks you with a smile on her face and a very, very temping look in her eyes.

“What? Do I want to cum? Or Do I want to cum in your dad’s car? Because, I’m super ready for that. Whatever that is.” You hear her laughs, is the most beautiful music that you ever heard. Fucking crush, it makes you look everything beautiful.

“Can you hold it?” _Whuuut??? HOLD IT! IT’S SO READY TO EXPLODE!! I’m like the fucking Mont Vesuvius right now. Can I hold it?!_ You think, but you don’t wanna disappoint her, so, of course you say.

“Yeah! Yeah! Sure…” And your cock twitches. You’re so bad at lying and the bloody commander knows that. “I mean, until the third date and all... right.” Yeah, right. You are gonna need tons of cold showers, your hand it’s gonna be so fucked up that you would not be able to even write your own name. You are suffering so much that just now you become aware of what you said. You are affirming, without asking Clarke first, that you will be dating. “I mean… Clarke, I’m so sorry! I just thought… look… Fuck! I’m such a wanker!”

“Yeah, you are… literally.” She’s laughing, so clear and so pure, so… mate! Stop, you’re gonna cum and she is not doing anything. The commander has calm down now. “I was thinking that, maybe, if you can hold it, we can go to the back seat because it has more room and we can be comfortable. What do you think?” She waits until you respond too rush for your liking.

“Yes, yes!” And then, the commander is packed and ready to go. In less than a second, you’re in the back seat waiting for Clarke. Whom doesn’t make you wait much.

“O.k so… Hi! My name is Clarke Griffin, I’m in twelve years and I have a confection to make.”

“O.k” It was a miracle that you didn’t remove your cock from your pants the exact minute that your ass felt the seat. She looks at you and then you can see a faint of blush in her checks.

“I really like you Lexa. I wasn’t sure if you ever like me back, so… God. You can go anytime if this is too much for you, o.k?”

“O.k” Now, this is unusual.

“I sort of asked Trish about your practise and if I could, you know, kind of bumped into you. And she told me that you always stay late after practise. And well, I just wanna say, hi. And ask you out. So, yeah! I’m not a stalker, I promise. It’s just. You are so hot, and I was tired of doing nothing for you to notices me… and… well… here we are.” You can’t believe your ears; CLARKE GRIFFIN HAS A CRUSH ON YOU. YOU! “Lexa say something” She is sitting next to you. You take her face in your hands and kiss her softly. Letting her know that’s o.k. You want this.

“I’m really glad that I was jerking off with your name on my mouth when you caught me in the showers, because now you know how much I like you.” You keep stroking her checks.

“Aren’t you mad?”

“What? No! Of course not. I’m flatter. Not every day Clarke Griffin tells you that she likes you, and the commander.” You simile at her and he smiles back.

“I thought you were the commander.”

“Yeah! Nop. Mmmm… my mom calls me Heda, which means commander in Trigedasleng, because I was the cute little champ who talked Anya into do things that we supposed not to. I commanded the attacks.” You smile and keep talking about why everybody in the team call you commander. You can’t stop touching Clarke, you take her hand in yours and continue with your story. “One day we were in a sleep over at Octavia’s, Raven asked me about my junk and how I called it, because she heard that all guys named their dicks. I told her that it hadn’t have a name. Then Anya say that I should name it Heda. But I didn’t like it, because... well... I’m Heda and then Raven shouted ‘Commander’. At first that was a very private joke, you know, between friends. One day in the locker room, Raven shouted its nick name, and then everybody thought she was referring to me, like a player, the striker that command on the pitch, even though, Anya has been the captain for two years now.  But she was pissing off and then the team came along, they accept the nick name, and since that day all my jerseys have the nick name. But, this is the real commander.” You direct your glance to the now very still and limp commander. “And now you have to swear that you are not going to say a word about the commander thing.”

“I promise.” She smiles and kisses you. You feel more relax, more content with yourself. You feel like if you know Clarke from some time now, but that’s just ridiculous, it’s the first time that you have ever talked to her at all. “Now, that we are all aware of everything. How bad do you wanna cum?”

“Fuck! So bad! Give me a minute and a kiss and I will be ready to go.” She smiles, straddles you and kisses you. You put your hand in her thighs and she starts to move her hips rubbing your cock. You feel her weight and the commander starts to weak up.

“Hey commander. Long-time not seen.” You laugh. God, what did you do to deserve this moment, you don’t know, but you’re glad about it. “Are you o.k with just this? Not going further?” She asks you. Like if you would care. You can wait for her. Whatever it takes.

“I’m o.k. Are you?” She’s kissing your neck and touching your tits. Pinching your nipples so softly.

“No, but, it’s my dad’s car. So… we really have no other option. Fuck, Lexa, when I saw your cock I was ready to kneel and suck it until you come in my face… you’re so sexy, you know that?” Yes, now you know. A lot of people has told you that. You died and went to heaven, Clarke Griffin likes to talk dirty, and is rubbing her twat over you very hard, very ready cock.

“Fuck! You should have done that… On the other hand, you would’ve probably given me a heart attack.” You both giggle.

“So hot and funny! I can’t wait to fuck you until you forget your name.” _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_ You’re gonna cum. There’s nothing that can prevent that, you start to breathe deeply and thinking in other stuff. She feels your cock twitching and speed her rate.

“My God, Clarke. I’m gonna cum.” And she pinches your nipples harder, move faster and bite your neck. And that was it for you. “My God, Clarke, you’re perfect.” You shout, and you cum in your pants. You come back to conscious a minute later. “Wow! Thanks, and sorry. I was… really motivated.” You kiss her and lay her in her back. “You know, I may cum really messy, but I totally can help you with your problem.” You smile and kiss her again.

“What do you mean?” She asks you and your hands starts to go down her breast, your hands land in her skirt. In contrast to you, she’s girly. Now you notice what she’s wearing. A perfect button up blue dress shirt, a black belt, which makes her waist look small and black flats. She looks hot, and you want nothing more than taste her. 

“I can give you the Aussie kiss.” You answer meanwhile your hand is lifting her dress. “And I can make it all clean.”

“You are a dork. You know that?” You stop your actions, you’re not sure if she wants you to continue.

“I’ve been told.” You smile. “Do you want me to stop?” You ask, because, you will do anything for Clarke, it just seems unfair that you came... twice and she didn’t even once. “Did you come? Or…”

“No, I didn’t.” She smiles at you, her gaze softs and caress your head. “I really want you to suck my fanny. Don’t you think we, sort of jump a lot of steps right now?”

“Yeah, you’re right. But, I wanna make you cum. It’s only fair.” Your hand strokes the inside of her thigh, you kiss her tommy and wait.

“O.k, could you give me a hand?” _God she’s so funny!_ Even in the middle of a very dark street with her legs wild open.

“Yeah! I can do that.” Your hand starts to get up on her thighs, and you reach her knickers. You can feel how damp they are, how ready her fanny is. You begin to move your fingers over her knickers and see her closes her eyes and bites her lip. You are touching Clarke Griffin’s twat. It’s the best day of your life. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah! Keep going, a little harder and faster, please.” Fuck! You would do whatever she asks you to.     

“Like this?” Your fingers move faster over her clit, you can smell her, you wanna taste her, but you must wait, and you will.

“Lex?” The way she utters your name, so hot, so needy, is turning you on, again.

“Yeah!?” You don’t stop.

“Remove my knickers, put your fingers inside me.” And you’re so ready that you almost rip her panties off. You put your middle finger first, slowly, your thump is in her clit and you move both fingers carefully. “Really, Lexa, I’m not gonna break… fuck… fuck… and I’m not gonna last long… put another finger in, please.” You obey and start to speed your rhythm, you look at her, and she is giving you the filthiest look that you ever seen, with a very sexy smirk. So, feeling ballsy, you lean over, move your face closer to her fanny, and lick her pussy “OH MY GOD!” She shouts, and you know that you are doing a god job when her hands are over your head prevent you to move away. You smile and continue licking and fingering her. You feel her walls squeezing your fingers. She is close, so close. You move faster and harder and then… “Fuck Lex! You’re so good! I'm… Cumming!” You have never been so proud of yourself. You wait for her to calm down. “You are great, your fingers feel so good inside me. You are huge everywhere.” You smile, she is cute. Postcoital cute, is the best.     

“Yeah! I have large fingers!” She laughs, and you remember to put out your fingers. You move slowly and lick them clean.

“So... I was thinking. How do you go to school?” She's readjusting her clothes.

“What?” If she wants to check your cheque account you’re fucked.

“Sometimes Octavia give us a lift, sometimes Raven. Why?” She sits, she looks uncomfortable.  

“Can I give you a lift?” She asks, she looks so shy, and you just licked her fanny, it’s hilarious.

“Yeah! See you tomorrow.” You kiss her.

“You taste like my fanny.” You laugh.

“It tastes pretty good. Ain’t it?” You simile, got out of the car, and go to the front seat, she follows you. She drives you home, kisses you good night, and drives away. YOU AND CLARKE GRIFINN! If your briefs weren’t so full of cum, you would dance and jump. You enter to your house and run to your bedroom, take a quick shower, and put some boxers on. There’s no way the commander will come to life now. She’s happy and exhausted, as you are.

“Heda?” Anya call you from your door.

“It’s open, idiot.” You don’t move a muscle, you’re too comfortable laying in your bed to move.

“Who brought you home?” She asks.

“Clarke Griffin.” You tell her like if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“No fucking way! You’re lying.” At that moment, your mobile rings. 

“Hello!” You answer and put your mobile in speaker.

“Hey, Lex, I just call because you forgot your stuff in my trunk…. No point intendant.” She laughs, you laugh, and Anya is in shock.

“Oh! Right. I’m sorry!” You answer, looking at Anya, and her mouth shuts for the first time.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give them to you tomorrow. See you, night!”

“See you. Good night.” The conversation is finished, and Anya still isn’t talking.

“So... We can say that she knows you exist.”

“We can say that.” You’re still smiling like an idiot.

“And we can say that she likes you. That love bite is huge, mate! Congrats.” And with that statement she’s out of your room. _This day was awesome!_ You Think.  


	2. Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral time! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for the comments! Enjoy!  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

You have never slept so well before, so clam, so happy. You woke up with a smile on your face. Like the one that you wore yesterday, when you kissed Clarke goodbye. Clarke Griffin, she likes you, and God! She likes you as bad as you like her. The magical wank, that’s what you’re gonna call that moment for the rest of your life. The commander remembers too. It’s all up and ready, so yeah! To prepare yourself to meet Clarke, you must take care of the problem, with your bare hands. It’s early, no one is up yet, so you run to the bathroom and start your ritual. You stand under the running water, take your shaft in your left hand and fantasise about Clarke flavour, her moans, the way her pussy squeezes your fingers. You move your hand faster and harder and bite your lip to prevent you make a sound, your breathing is heavy and you cum is all over your hand and the innocent wall. Now, you’re o.k, you can focus in getting clean, good and proper.

It’s the first time in your seventeen years of life that you don’t know how to drees. You’ve got a pair of black jeans, but you wore them yesterday and are sort of ruin with a very large white stain proudly showing off. Damn, you got to do laundry soon. O.k, so, next are your pair of skinny blue jeans, you really don’t use them that much because Anya, Raven and Octavia always mock of the way your cock looks in them, but your options are very limited right now, so those have to do it or your sweat pants, and you are absolutely sure that if you wear them the commander is gonna be up all day. So, the 501, a red tank top, your red DC trainers and a red and blue bottom up square shirt, you put some perfume, and all done.

“Heda, are you ready to go?” Anya asks you when you walk through the kitchen door.

“Yeah, yeah!” You have a seat next to your dad, he smiles at you and keeps eating.

“What’s going on here?” Anya asks you. She knows that something is going on because your never get ready in a Tuesday in the morning.

“Whuuuttt? Nothing. I took a shower, what? It’s not a sin.” But Anya, of course, is not buying it.

“Yeah sure. We have practise all week and you dress like if you wanna impress.”

“Mate, come on! It’s just a shirt.” You answer, praying to God that your parents don’t notice it.

“And perfume. _Ange au demon_. This has to do with a certain Clarke Griffin whom brought you home last night?” OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

“You look nice honey and smell nice to. You can take a shower more often, Gona”

“Mom, that was low!” Thank God for your mom!

“But seriously. What’s going on?” God, Anya is like a dog with a bone.

“Clarke Griffin? Isn’t she Abby and Jake Griffin’s daughter, Indra?” Your dad asks without take his eyes of the paper. _O.k, this is weird._

“Blonde hair, blue eyes and a very polite girl?” _Yeah! Right, super polite when she’s about to cum in your mouth around your fingers._ You think to yourself.

“Yeah?” You say.

“I think she is Gustus. Are you two friends? I didn’t know.” Your mom takes a seat next to Anya, who’s preparing the fire.

“We are… not, we met yesterday, like, you know… I saw her at school but never really talk before… but, I guess we are friends now.” _God, shoot me!_

“Treat her with respect, Heda. O.k? Don’t forget your manners.” Your dad is the best dad in the word.

“I won’t I promise” You simile and keep eating.

“Yeah… you, the commander of good and proper, nice one, dad.” Fucking Anya. You are thinking of thousands ways to kill her.

“Anya, don’t make fun of your sister and her girlfriend, it’s no polite.” O.k that was really low, even for your bullying mom, whom you adore, you most add.

“She’s not my girlfriend, mom. Come on!” You wish she would be, but first you need to go on a date, because you are not sure if muff munched her in a back seat of her dad’s trunk would be considered as a date.

“Well, if she’s not why is she parking her very nice and expensive trunk in our drive way?” Anya says with a smirk on her face. If you weren’t ready to faint, you totally punch her in the face.

“What?” Fucking hell! You’re late, and your family is making fun of you. And your dad is in the door. _Hey, Clarke, good morning, have you had breakfast yet?_ Your dad, the polite one.

“Hey Mr. Woods, I didn’t know you live here.” You are frozen. Your non-girlfriend is speaking with your dad like if they were good old friends.

“Yeah, well, come on in. Have a sit and eat. Indra is inside and so is Lexa.” OH. MY. GOOD.

“This is gold! I can’t believe it. Your girlfriend already met your parents. So funny.” Fucking Anya, she’s laughing her ass out. You’re are gonna kill her.

“I don't want to intrude.” You heard her says.

“See, polite. You can learn something, Anya. Heda, treat the girl right, o.k?” Your mom stands up and walks to the door.

“Hi Clarke! Please, join us.” You hear your mom say to Clarke. Fucking, fucker, fuck. This is moving way to fast.

“OH MY GOD! WHEN IS THE WEDDING?” Anya keep laughing at you and you are still paralysed.

“Hi!” Clarke is standing next to you and the only thing you can do is stand up and hug her, because, if your parents knows and accept her, what the fuck, right?

“Hi!” You let her go and make some room next to you. “Sit down, let my fix you a plate.”

“Gona, hand Clarke a glass of orange juice.” Your dad tells your sister, who is shamelessly drying her watering eyes... laughing at you makes that to her.

“Right up, dad. Morning princess.” Anya is decent with her, you’re surprised.

“Morning. What’s Gona? Sorry! It’s just heard unusual.” God, Clarke Griffin is the cutest thing in the world.

“It means warrior in trigedasleng. This two are like a little army when they are together.” Your dad answers.

“Yeah! It seems. In the pitch, they are just amazing players.” You’re blushing, put the plate in front of Clarke, and smile at her.

“Thank you!” Anya says. What is going on? Is everyone in this family having a crush on Clarke? Which you can totally understand. “I gotta go, Octavia is here, and she’s going crazy with the math exam. Plus, the art project”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be hard. Is she struggling with the art project? If she wants, I can help her. I got a very nice camera and Miss Stripes let us do it in pairs. So, if she wants.”

“Wow, thanks Prisa. I’ll talk to her. Bye everyone. Heda, mind on the game, o.k?”

“Yes, Gona. I got it.” You wave your sister goodbye.

“Prisa means...” Clarke asks you, holding your hand under the table. You can’t help it, you are happy.

“Princess in trigedasleng.” She smiles and keep eating.

“Now I am feeling part of the family.” She says to your parents but squeezes your hand. The spell breaks when a loud beep is heard in the room.

“We need to go, Indra. Duty calls.” Your dad finishes his coffee and calls mom.

“Kids, you need to get moving or you’re gonna be late. Heda, see you later. Clarke, you can come any time, you are welcome.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Woods. And could you let my mom know that I did told my dad he has to be in Miami tomorrow, please?”

“Of course, honey. See you.” And then you have the house for yourself.

“So... I never imagine that I would meet your parents today. Should I call the U-Haul” She tells you. Is she… making a joke?

“We don’t have that here. You are so funny. You are making a joke, right? You are not gonna move in yet, right? It’s a good think you are cute.” You kiss her soft and long.

“Yeah! I’ve been told. And yes, it’s a joke.” She smiles at you and strokes your left cheek.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know you met my parents.” You told her and start to clean the table.

“I didn’t know either. They both work at the hospital with my mom and all of them are good friends. They told me about their two incredible daughters. They just forget to tell me that one of them was really hot and always ready to play.” She hugs your waist, her face is in front of your abs, and you stroke her hair. She put her hand on your cock and start to stroke it over your jeans. If you ruin those jeans, you’re screw, because you have no clean cloths left.

“This is me. The horny teenager.” You kiss her and take her hand in yours. “You turn me on so quickly, it’s embarrassing. The commander says hi, by the way.” She kisses you and takes your face in her hands.

“Hey commander.” She’s joking. “Do you need to be in class right now?” Fuck no! Even if you need to be there. You don’t gonna miss this opportunity.

“No. You?” She’s kissing you and pushing you to the table chairs. She straddles you and keeps kissing you. “Fuck, Clarke. Why are you so fucking sexy?”

“It’s a gift.” You laugh. You stop your movement.

“Did I hurt you?” She asks you with concern in her eyes.

“No! No!” You kiss her cheeks and hold her hands. “Don’t you think that we are moving too fast?”

“Yeah! A lot. We sort of started to talk about it yesterday, but we forgot. It feels good with you. It feels right. You are not gonna break my heart, or just use me like a toy, right?” She asks you. Her eyes are a little sad.

“No, I would never. My dad told me to treat you right, so it’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” You kiss her hands.

“So, we are horny teenagers, uh?”

“Yes, we are!” You smile at her and give her a peck on her lips. “I really wanna have sex with you Clarke, but, this are my only clean jeans and we need to go to school. Soooo, what about if I take you out tonight. Some burgers and milkshake. How that sound?”

“Perfect. Pick me up at six.”

“O.k, let’s move.”

 ~~~

You are walking on clouds right now, or walking by the hall holding Clarke’s hand, which is the same thing. You managed to arrive to school in record time. That trunk is superb. You wanted to stay home and fuck in every room in your house, but your dad is right, you must respect Clarke, she’s unique and precious to you, which is strange because you only met her yesterday, but what she said is true, it feels right, even though is too soon. You come back to earth when you arrive to Clarke’s classroom, she’s so cute with her skinny jeans, her long sleeve blue blouse, and her cute black convers. Mate, you are so whip!

“So, I see you later.” She tells you with that hot smirk.

“O.k!” You lean on the wall and face her. You want to kiss her here in front of everybody, who cares? On less she doesn’t want to.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me, Heda?” Fuck yeah! She takes your face in her hands and kisses you slowly and passionately. You almost melt in her kiss. You are so fucked… so, so, so, gone. “See you at practise. Make a bunch of goals for me.”

“I will.” You kiss her one last time and run to your class. Life can’t be better.

~~~

“So, commander, anything that you want to tell the class?” Raven, always the shy one.

“Nop!” You say and keep eating. These lunch times are necessary for you to chill and stop thinking in the upcoming game, one of the most important this season.

“Nop? NOP? You little bitch, tell us!” Octavia, the subtle one. “Come on! Clarke talked to me in art class, and not just that, she offered me help because she heard that I was having trouble with the project, which I am… and she’s so good in that class… but that’s not the point. How did she know? Uh? Heda?”

“Nice of her.” You keep eating, not looking at anyone.

“Fuck you, Lexie! Tell us. What happened yesterday?” Raven says. Your meal is so interesting now that you do not notice when someone just got close to you.

“We met, yesterday, and talked, nothing out of the ordinary. Then she told me how great and hot I am, and she, being her cute self, you know, kissed me.” That voice, that perfume, those eyes. Yeap! You are super and definitely fucked.

“You kissed me first.” It’s the only thing you can say. Raven and Octavia are mute and shock. You are having so much fun right now.

“Just like that?” Anya question. “Like bloody magic?” She’s not buying it a bit.

“Well no. I had a crush on Lexa for a year now, it just that yesterday I got the courage to talk to her, and well, let just say that she made a very unequivocal act to show me she likes me back.” You are blushing now. She’s so cute, even when she’s talking about your junk and your wank. 

“Ha! Who would have known?” Octavia starts to talk. “I never thought you had a crush on Lexa, here. I mean, I thought you were interesting in my brother. You were super close lately.” _Wait, whuutt?_

“No, we are friends because he’s friend with Lincoln and he is the son of a nurse in the hospital where our parents work.” She sits next to you and grab a chip from your plate. Anya looks at that act and then at you. You say nothing, it’s no big deal.  

“SO, YOU KNOW LINCOLN?” Ha, Octavia’s crush is showing. Payback time.

“Why mate, are you interesting in medicine now?” You mock at her. She has had a crush on him since freshmen year, it’s so funny.

“Fuck you, Heda! Anyway, thanks for the help with the art project.”

“Don’t worry. Oh! And I know that he likes you back, it’s just Bellamy and his very old ‘don’t touch my sister’ attitude. You should talk to Lincoln, he’s a good lad.”

“Yeah! Totally, I just need an excuse.” Octavia tells her, she looks shy.

“What about Saturday night? I will throw a party to celebrate the grounders winning.” She smiles.    

“You don’t know if we are gonna win, yet.” You tell her. You are so lost in her eyes and her smile that you didn’t notice the two persons that arrived at the lunch table.

“You are going to win that game... You have the best goalie in the world... and you are not so bad yourself, mate. Hi everyone!” And just like that the captain of the male football team, and the goalie appear. “Octavia, you forgot your books at home, here.” He hands her the books and Lincoln sits next to her. “Commander. It’s nice to see you and Clarke together. She was all melancholy because she couldn’t talk to you.” You smile at Bellamy, he’s a great team captain and a good brother. A little over the top about protecting Octavia. But hey! Anya is the same way with you.

“Bell, you promised me.” Clarke cheeks are pink with blush.

“Sorry, mate! It was really hard not to say anything! You were always sighing and dreaming about the commander... ‘oh I wonder when I could ever be able to make her just look at me’. Funny times. Lexa was the same though.” Clarke punched the big boy in the arm. Bellamy is a good friend. You are close, you have a laugh with him when the teams are away. He is the one that “scares the intense women away” from you.

“Yup! You two had the same lost puppy look!” So, Lincoln knew. Fuck! Good job hiding your crush.

“You knew all along and didn’t tell me anything. What a sort of fucking friend are you, Linc?” You are so stupid. If Linc could tell, who couldn’t?

“Hey, commander, to be honest, the princess told us not to tell you anything, we wanted to help, but she was all ‘I can do it myself’ and she did. Apparently, pretty well.” Lincoln, the wise.

“Yeah, o.k. I’m sorry.” You say to all of them.

“So, commander, ready for the next game?” Bellamy asks.

“She better be, it’s the semi-finals. If we defeat river warriors, we go to the championship.” Anya always cheers you.

“Oh! Thanks sis, I wasn’t nervous enough.” Now that you remember how important this match is and how stupid Clarke makes you with her only presence, your appetite is gone. “What about you, captain and healer?” They both laugh. Like Anya, they are in the thirteen grade, the last years of college. So, this is the chance that they got to be remembered as epic players, the three of them. This is the first time that both teams, female and male, have the opportunity to become champions at the same time. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m very nervous, but exited at the same time. And of course, with this wall here, no bloody river warrior is gonna stop us. Right, mate?!” Bellamy pats Lincoln on his back. The goalie has this shy smile when he looks at Octavia. If you were like that before, now you understand why everyone is mocking at you for your crush.

“Right, cap.” Lincoln smiles, is a sincere one. He looks at Octavia and melts in her green eyes. God, if you are as sap as him, there’s no doubt why people assume you’re going to be whip as fuck. The truth is you already are, and you don’t feel odd about it.

“You all are gonna ace it. Don’t worry about it.” Clarke the fan. You love her enthusiasm.  

“Anyway.” Raven has recovered her voice. “We need to go to the next class.” She gets up, and kisses Bellamy on the lips. “Captain sexy abs, I see you later. Come on Anya, Echo is not gonna wait forever, no matter how much she likes you. I’m still wonder why.” Anya and Raven are the best friend, you always thought it’s because they have the same sense of humour. And because Raven was the one who introduced Anya to Echo.

“You are the best, baby.” Bellamy says to Raven, she smiles and walks away, with your sister following her close. You never are gonna understand that couple, Bellamy and Raven, but they work so well together, they both have a temper, they are claver, reliable, and never follow orders. “So, now that the princess and the commander are together… Obviously, you need more dates, but, you know, you are. That makes me think, Lincoln, when are you gonna ask my sister out on a horrible and corny date? Uh?”

“WHAT?” Lincoln, Clarke and you shout at the same time. You never see that coming. Other thing that you didn’t expect was Clarke’s hand traveling slowly through your thighs, so close to your cock.

“BELLAMY!” It’s funny to see Octavia so shocked. And Clarke’s hand is just so, so, so, close to your wakening junk. And the fucking commander is feeling it.

“What? Come on! You like each other, and I think, love is love, and all that shit, so come on! Ask her out, Linc. If there’s hope for the commander and the princess, sure it’ll be hope for you two... you are as whip as them.” You’d found that scene comic if you weren’t so horny right now.

“Well, we let you to it. Really subtle, Bell.” Clarke tells the boy and like that you leave the crime scene. You are thinking a thousand ways to discreet cover your semi erected cock, calm down and go to class, but you remember that Miss Smith wasn’t going today. “Do you have class now?” Oh God! THANK YOU!

“Nop, why?” You ask her and hug her waist. You put yourself behind her to cover your erection.

“Because of that. The commander is all up and ready.” Fuck, she’s going to kill you. “Come on, we can go to the third floor, there’s a bathroom that nobody uses.”

“The Hogwarts bathroom?” You ask her meanwhile you kiss her neck. Really, horny teenagers.

“Yeah! And I want to believe that is just a rumour and nothing happened in that place.” The hallway is full of students, but you don’t pay attention to them.

“We can only hope.” You tell her, take her hand and run for your life, or your cock, not that there’s a difference. You make it there in record time. The floor and the bathroom are alone, not even a soul. Clarke close the door behind you and jump in your arms. You love how flexible she is, thanks to the cheerleader routines.

“Lexa, I don’t want you to believe that I only like you for your body, but, I really need to tell you this. You make me so horny and the only thing that I was thinking about since yesterday is sucking your cock. Can I?” O.k so, this is something new. Yes, a lot of people think you are a sex machine, but you are far from it. This is the first time that you feel this way, so out of control, so willing.

“Yes.” You really need to calm yourself down. But hey! A blow job! Clarke Griffin wants to give you head, you can’t deny her anything. You promised. She kneels in front of you and starts to undo your jeans. You can feel the need on her hands, if she is gonna stroke your cock the same way than yesterday, you are gonna cum I no time. She puts your jeans and underwear down in one move. At least, you are not the only one who is desperate. She stops and looks at your cock.

“Oh my God! It’s really huge, and cute.” You blush. Costia used to say that, but she was your first, and you were her first, so you think everybody was like you, or at least, everybody with a cock, but apparently, you were wrong, porn has proved you that. “Please, tell me that this is o.k, I’m so turn on right now.”

“Yeah, please go ahead.” She smirks and then, heaven. She licks the head of your dick softly; her mouth feels so warm and her moans are so delicious. You need to concentrate in something else, because you’re gonna finish in no time. She stops the sucking and starts the stroke. God! You can’t look at her, you can only hear her.

“Lex, you are so beautiful. Your nice green eyes, your killer abs, your endless legs, your dork self, the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching. You are so beautiful. I fantasied about you, you know? Kissing you, going down on you, you kiss me back and licking my pussy, my wet, puffy, nice, pink cunt. Did you like it, when you licked me all?”

“Yes” It was everything you could said. She got you.

“Mmmm, Lex, do you like my cunt? The commander likes it. She’s all twitching, all big, and red. My God! I’m gonna make you cum so hard, that you would never want to leave me.” Boy, if she only knew? She’s sucking your cock hard and fast. She has no shame and you love it. You feel your balls tighten, so does Clarke. She sucks them so nice, she put one in her mouth and licks it. You don’t know how or who taught her this, but you want to thank them. She does the same with the other ball. You’re so close. You hope that all this third base thing would help you to last long with the real deal, because it would be really embarrassing for you.

“Clarke, I’m gonna cum.” You warner her, is it too much if you cum in her mouth now? Apparently, it is because she stands up and keeps stroking your cock.

“Cum, Lex. Fuck. It’s so big and hot. I can’t wait to have her in me. Filling me, stretching my cunt. You’re so hot Lex.” That was it. Imagine yourself inside of Clarke. You don’t know if she is so full of herself because she can be like that, because she’s beautiful and sexy; or if you bring that out of her. It doesn’t matter. You love when she talks dirty.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” She turns you on with just one look. You are so dead.

“God, so much cum!” She lightly strokes your dick. You don’t know how to feel right now.

“Fuck! Fuck! I know, I know. I’m sorry.” You take a deep breath. “Can I tell you a secret?” You lean on the nearest wall, take her shoulders to have some ground and whisper in her ear, fearing someone would heard you.

“Yes.” She responds meanwhile she put her jeans down with her knickers.

“I jerked off in the morning. But it seems that nothing is enough when I’m with you. Isn’t it strange?” She moves closer to you. You are still leaning on the wall; your legs are shaking. That good was the blow job.

“Nop… lay down.” She orders you, and you are hot again. “No, I don’t think is odd. The same thing happens to me. You have no idea how much I have masturbated thinking about you.” That’s a very new, very welcome information.

“Really?” You lay down and wait for instruction. If this is only third base, you can’t wait for the homerun.

“Yes. So, I’m a very nice girl and I notice that you love my tight, little, pink cunt. Would you lick it, suck it until you make me cum?” Your mom said it, Clarke, the polite one.

“Yes, please.” She straddles over your head and you can smell her cunt, you can see how wet she is, you love it. You would do anything for her.

“O.k, suck it. Make me cum hard.” And you star, you waste no time, you go direct to her clit and suck it like if it was her nipple. Now that you remember, you haven’t see Clarke’s boos, and you need them, so you stop and ask, politely.

“Can you remove your blouse and bra, I wanna see your tits, please.” She rolls her eyes, smirk and does what you told her. Your hand travels to her left breast and you pinch her nipple for the first time and suck her clit at the same time. This is it.

“Fuck, Lexa, keep going… Oh my god! Good girl, suck me, suck me harder.” You are glad that no one is in this floor, Clarke is shouting so hard that you swear all the school can hear her. “Oh… nice, pinch my nipple harder… yes... like that… God, I’m gonna cum…” At least you are not alone in the cumming to quickly team. You can feel Clarke’s getting wetter and wetter, you love it. “FUCK Lexa, I can’t wait to have your cock inside me…. Oh my god... If you are half as good… with your cock that you are… with your mouth… Fuck, I never gonna leave you… Fuck… I’m cumming… I’m cumming.” You suck her faster and harder, and then she stands still, no movement, no sound, nothing for four seconds, just her shaking body over your head. Afterward, she put her hand on the floor, and you can hear her hard breathing. You stand up and hug her. Your junk is out, but you are more concern about her.

“Hey! Are you o.k?” She puts her head in on your shoulder and kisses your cheek.

“Yeah! That was… too much. Thanks… I have been all horny lately. Sorry! It seems you brought the naughty part out of me.” You laugh a little. It’s good to be the one who makes the Arkadia’s princess all wet.

“My pleasure, Princess.” You smile at her and she smile back. You can live with that smile all your life.

~~~

You are so calm now. The grass is green, the sky is blue, and life is good! Clarke loves your junk, she likes you. Well you hope she likes you, you. She doesn’t know you like a person, but she likes your body, which is half of the way. You’re sure that you can fall in love with her, but, for that to happens you have to know her first, and for her to wants to know you back. What else can you ask in life? Well, there's this one thing though, Clarke to be your girlfriend. You're thinking that when the bloody ball hit you all over your face. And excellent pass, you have to admit, probably Octavia threw it.

“Fuck, Heda! Mind on the game.” Octavia shouts, you think she's mad at you, but she looks happy, probably because of Bellamy and his calling out on Lincoln. You're at practise, you know, you should concentrate about that. Anya is running where you are, she doesn't look pleased.

“Face up, let me see.” You feel few drops of blood going down your nose, nothing to worry about, you think, but Anya is gonna rip your head off. “Fucking hell, Heda. You got the girl, now we need to get to the semi-finals. Please, haed on the game… She's o.k… Have five everyone, until I clean her up.” She yells at the team and everybody is going to the bench.

“I’ll do it.” You hear a raspy, low, sexy voice. Anya leaves you alone.

“Princess, I beg you, make her good again. She's a fucking distracted, I can’t have her like that, I need the Heda back, not this excuse of a puppy. Do we have a deal?” So funny, your stupid sister.

“Totally captain Gona.” She smiles at Anya and your sister runs to the team.

“Are you trying to charm all my family and friends?” You ask her seriously.

“Of course, I am! I want them to like me. They probably help me when I’ll ask you to be my girlfriend and you got so out of control that you will go running to the hills.” She cleans you up and kisses your nose.

“Whuuut?” God! Clarke Griffin always is a step ahead of you. You smile at her. “I won't run.”

“You promise?” She asks you shyly, as if she didn’t mean to tell you that piece of information.

“Yes, I cross my heart. If I'm lying, then let the Vikings come running and kill my monk.”

“Oh my god! You're such a dork.” She hugs you and whispers in your ears.

“It's a good thing I like history and you… A lot. So, I was thinking... if you score three goals in this practise, I give you a blow job. If you score two goals I give you hand job. If you score a goal, I'll kiss your cheek good night after our date. And if you score none, well, no date at all.” She kisses your check, releases you and looks into your eyes.

“What? Not fair.” You want to know that she's joking, but she's dead serious. “Why?” This is low.

“You heard your sister. I need to put you in shape. So, what about that? Deal?” She reaches out her hand for you to shake it and seal the deal.  

“O.k. But if I score four goals, you’ll give me a blow job and I’ll eat you out. Deal?” You are slow… But not that slow.

“Totally, don't miss anything. I'll be cheering over there, for you, and our incredible oral sex session.” You have to admit, she knows how to play. She smiles and runs to the other side of the field when the cheerleader squat is practising. You can hear the girls giggling really loud, probably making fun of Clarke.     

This is the moment of truth. There is nothing but the ball, your team and the goal. You hear your coach shouting at you. “ _You better focus, commander, or you will be watching the game from the terrace.”_ You can’t do that to you.  One, because you are good at football. Two, you really like Clarke’s mouth all over you cock. And three, you hate the idea of losing. You need to focus, this is your game, your zone. You go to the center of the pitch. Take a deep breath, your eyes are only on the goal.

“You got it, Heda. A quick one. Three passes.” Anya tells you. You are working against the clock. Just forty-five minutes. Let’s fuck the world.

“Let’s do this.” You hear the whistle, pass the ball to your sister and run like hell to the goal. Anya is going to show herself off. She passes the ball to Octavia, the short brunette smiles and starts the attack.

“How many, Gona?” She asks meanwhile she’s evading the defender.

“Three… two to go.” Octavia keeps running, she’s at the sideline, steps the ball and then throws a high pass to Anya. Your sister wastes no time, she is running to the goal though the other sideline. She doesn’t stop and throws a pass to you. You are in front of the goal. You don’t think, you kick the ball and its in. Three to go, and forty minutes left.

“Nice one Heda! Thanks Princess.” Anya yells. You look at Clarke, she smiles and winks at you and you do the same. Yeah! Life’s good. “Come on team, let’s do this before this two got gross.”

“Such a cliché couple.” Octavia laughs loud. Yeah! The jock and the cheerleader. You look at Clarke one more time and raise your hand with three fingers to the air. She smiles at you and you can read her lips. _It’s on_. This is it. Life.

“Heda. Four passes. Show off.”

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

***

At the end of the practice you scored five times. You only concern now it’s the date. Your first date with Clarke Griffin. Talking about the blonde, she is jogging to you. So, as the cliché everybody swears you two are, you meet her in the middle of the pitch, take her in your arms, pick her up and kiss her. She’s laughing in the kiss. This is just… sappy as fuck.

“Nice game, Heda.” She says meanwhile you put her on the ground.

“Thanks. So… what about if we go to grab a burger? Chips, milkshakes… you… me… us… so… a date?” You ask her nervously, after all, you have been dreaming about to have a chance with this girl since last year.  

“It’s a date. Pick me up in an hour. Wait… give me your mobile.” You hand her it. “Shit! We are really moving fast… talking about fast… you scored five… what would you like to do after the date?”

“Well, we’ll see.” You tell her and take her hand in yours. “Let me walk you to your car.”

“Heda, in the parking lot in ten. I have a date, so don’t fuck with my time.” O yells at you. You’re happy for her but, really?

“Got it!” You smile at Clarke shyly. “Sorry about them.”

“I know how excited she can be. I know her since last year.” You stop walking, you didn’t know that.

“Wait, what? How? Why she didn’t tell me that she knows you.” That shouldn’t have surprised you. Bellamy is Clarke’s mate.

“Well… she always is in her head, and you were pinning over Costia. Me dating Finn. He went away. She went away. We got together. She got Lincoln. Life it’s like that.” Agh! That’s actually a good answer.

“That doesn’t make any sense. You’re a dork, you know that?” You say to her. She’s funny, so, no harm.

“Yep.” She leans against her car. You love that trunk. “So, you’ll text me your address and I meet you in an hour. Dress comfy and with some appetite.” You tell her and smile at her.

“Mate, I jumped and made car whiles for two whole hours. I do have a big appetite.” She kisses you and get in her car. You smile and run to O. _Shit! I’m so fucked!_

“So… Heda… you got the girl, right?” O, Raven and Anya smile at you.

“Almost. Nothing is official… yet.” God, you really hope so.

“She had had a crush on you for so long. It’s embarrassing.” She stars the car and drive like a crazy O.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you act like you didn't know her all this time? If you had helped a mate, I would have done a move long time ago.” Raven, Anya and O laugh sarcastically. “What?”

“You were too scared to function. The commander was always ready to jump on the princess’ bones.” You say nothing because is true, although you hate they are cracking up at you expense.

“You know shit!” Yeah, you know it’s truth, but you are not going down without a fight.

“Oh, come on! We share a bathroom. I saw the commander all happy being shake, and you saying, ‘fuck Clarke, you are so hot’… Which was disgusting.” Your sister, the sincere one.

“Fuck off!” You are bright red. But have one problem to solve, and if you can’t trust your people, who would you trust?

“Well, to tell you the truth, we didn't say a thing because she made us swear that we would not say shit. She wanted to do all by herself. Really brave if you ask me.” Raven tells you.

“I… have a date, in an hour. We… wanted to make it light.” You tell them shyly in hope that they help you with your predicament.

“How light? Fucking. Or get to know each other in a very lame first date?” Raven asks you and Anya slaps Raven in the head. She knows about these things. When she asked Bellamy out, she wanted to make it casual, no pressure, just friends becoming lovers. But that isn’t your case, you don’t know anything about Clarke, apart from the fact that she loves your cock and melts when you eat her out.

“Get to know. I’m taking her to Roadhouse. Casual, nice.” You tell them, waiting for any advice.

“Nice call, Heda. She has wanted to go there for weeks. Good one. Probably you would find out if she is really an Spurs’ fan or not.” One, you are relief. Two. The fuck, O?

“How did you meet her, anyway?” You asked her, because, how could you didn’t notice it? O just sighs.

“She’s in Bellamy’s photography class. She’s some sort of T.A. They met there. Bellamy is not gifted in the art department, like me. Clarke gave him some advices about lighting and shit, he gave her a class in football, they became mates, I tagged along because she was always at ours and I really thought that she had a crush on him. Until Raven started date Bell.” You’re not amused.

“Fuck you, you two. Why didn’t you tell me?” Yeah! Fucking friends. Although if you were in a new school and you knew no one and liked the football star, you get all the help you can have… you copy, right?

“It didn’t really matter, Heda. She told us not to tell you. And to be fair, we were cheering for you the whole time. But you were so nervous when you were around her. It was hilarious.” Raven will suffer in practice, one way or another.

“What are you gonna do, Lexa? Are you gonna be all nice and proper? Or are you gonna do the nasty in your first date?” You can see the sincere in her eyes. O cares for you. All of them do. They know you, you see the three faces trying to not interfere in your decision.

“I wanna make it right, you know? I’m not much of a player, so… nice and proper.” You tell them.

“Nice answer, Heda. She’s a special lad. I would always cheer for you. And… an advice… be your awesome self.” O says to you in a very serious tune. 

“And don't talk about your past lovers… If you do… That would be a very short story.” Raven says. All of them laugh. You hate that, you don't find that amusing, you really are not a player. You watch the hour, it's late and you have thirty minutes to get ready.

“O.k. Thanks for the lift. Need to be ready…” You run to your home but notice that your sister is not following you. “Gona?”

“Go. Get ready. I come back in twenty. O is letting you her car. So, don’t screw this up.” Fuck! You love them.

“I mean. Clarke is cool, but I don’t think you should take her out on buses.” O tells you.

“What about you?” You know she loves her car.

“Lincoln is picking me up. He drives a Chopper. Ah! Dark, muscular, wild. My kind of mate. So, get ready. Don’t make her wait.” And then you are running to your bedroom to get nice and proper. You love your mates. Your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... I don't have a beta. If you want to help a mate, it will be really appreciated!


	3. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you will know why is written in second person. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Haughtiness. Mistakes are all mine.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay, okay, okay! Don’t panic. Don’t panic. You are a good lad, nothing to worry about. Just, knock the fucking door. Breath. Come on! Nice blue skinny jeans, good white top, your leather jacket, you look like James Dean; you smell good, Ange ou demon, always makes the trick. For fuck sake Lexa, you can do this. You ate her out already… in a school bathroom. Clarke lives in a mansion. What did you expect? She is the daughter of a chief surgeon and the most famous engineer in town. You actually can’t complain about your own life; your family is a nice middle-class bunch. But man! The Griffins! When the door opens you are still in your own world. You finally knock.

“Ten minutes. You were standing there for ten minutes. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Clarke looks beautiful. Wearing black skinny jeans, a blue, green and white plaid shirt, and a pair of grey skateboarding trainers. She’s perfect.

“I was nervous. I haven’t had a first date in a while… two years. To be exact.” Clarke chuckles.

“How come? You are a hottie.” You feel your cheeks getting warm.

“Well… what if we talk about it over dinner? Shall we?” You lend her your arm and she takes it.

“Smooth.” She says with a smile on her face. Fuck, you are a lucky girl. You open the car door for her. She smiles one more time. You are on fire.

“How was your day?” You are sincerely curious; Clarke and you have no classes together this year. You want to know everything about her.

“Same old. Math and English are okay History was good. Oh! The whole cheerleader team made fun of me because I used any excuse to be next to you. Which is true. And watching Bell called out the two morons that are our friends weas really funny.”

“Yeah! I’ve never understood his protectiveness about O. I mean, she’s the baby sis, but Linc is a good lad.”

“I know. I told him that. But, big bros. I am sure Anya would do the same, you know? Giving me the trust test?”

“Nnnnnoooooo!” Actually, Anya did the trust test to Costia, your ex-girlfriend. She did well. It helped that Costia is like you. With Clarke you don’t know, although it was a good call since your sis wants you to stop pinning about your ex and move on. The Arkadia’s princess would help in that task. “Will see, I guess?” You just smile and Clarke takes your hand in hers. “I’ll give you the answers.” God! You would do anything. “We are here.” You tell her and her face lights up. Mate! You are doing well.

“I can’t believe it. Did O tell you that I wanted come here?” You get out of the car, open her door and help her out.

“Yes, she told me. But I thought about this place before. Promise!” Clarke giggles and you swear it’s the most beautiful sound that you’ve ever heard. You are so distracted with Clarke’s beauty that you totally miss the hostess.

“Hello, my name is Fox. Table for… two? Lexa?” Shit! Wait, who?

“H… hi! Fox… hi!” This is awkward.

“Long time no see. How’ve you been?” You are not pretty sure what’s happening but you can feel tension in the air.

“Good… thanks… you?” Fox smiles at you. Like… you’re not pretty sure like what.

“Better now that I see you again.” Oh… she’s… no.  

“Ha… okay” You don’t know what to do. You have always  been… social stupid.

“We would like a booth for two, please.” You hear Clarke is a little pissed off.

“Wha… sure… yeah. Follow me please.” Clarke takes your hand in hers, you have never feel so happy in your life. Maybe when Costia asked you out the first time. But, once again, Costia is like you. Now, you are out of your league.

“Here. Enjoy.” Fox sounds a little tense.

“I’d like that one better. The one that’s in the corner.” Why would Clarke want that one? It’s far away and darker.

“Sure.” Now Fox sounds pissed. Was it something you said? You didn’t really say much.

“You know? You can’t have a proper date if you are surrounded by waiters and people. Right, Lex?”

“Yes.” That’s a valid explanation.

“Here are the menus. Hope you enjoy your meal. See you around, Heda.” Fox lingers her fingers over your shoulder. Even you know that it is not right when you are with another person.

“Sorry about that.” You tell her and Clarke smiles at you. She’s amused.

“Well… so… that was awkward. Does it happen a lot?” Time to face the music, Heda.

“I… well… Anya told me that I should not talk about those sorts of thing on the first date.” Clarke chuckles.

“Why?” She is curious, and you are lost.

“Why she told me that? Or why I should not talk about that?” This dates things are not your cup of tea.

“Both.” Okay, okay, okay…  Just. Tell her. Tell her and get it done. Sooner or later she will find out.

“I’m not normal.” There, good call. Or maybe not. Clarke’s eyes are like saucers.

“You… you really put the hard stuff out, don’t you?” She looks amused.

“I’ve been told.” Your face is a little blush now.

“It’s because of your… the commander?” She whispers and points at your crotch.

“Part of it.” This is gonna be weird.

“I like the commander.” You smile. You like her. She’s dorky and sexy at the same time.

“She likes you too. Very much! It’s not just that… I’m social incompetent.” Clarke is quiet. You knew this was a mistake. She’s perfect, and you are just… you.

“Sorry… you are what?” She is looking directly into your eyes. Her gaze is so intense that you are afraid that she could be able to make a hole in your skull.

“I am social incompetent. My manners are not… sharp. I say the things that I’m thinking. I don’t really know when people are serious or just joking. It’s complicated.” You are blushing, you feel uncomfortable. This is odd. Luckily the waitress comes back.

“Hello. I’m Susan and I am going to be your waitress. May I recommend the cheesy burger and the chocolate milk shake. It’s the best combination. Or… the green salad if you are watching your figure.” Susan’s standing there looking at you. I guess she can feel the tension too. “I’ll give you a minute to decide. Coming right back.” And then she goes. This silence is awkward.

“Lexa, if you didn’t want to have a date with me, you just needed to say so. I’m not gonna force you to do anything.” Clarke’s voice is changing, you hear a tone of sadness in it.

“What? Why do you say that?” You thought that you were doing well and then… everything blows.

“Because I hardly believe that you have any social issues. You are Lexa Woods. It’s… not possible.” Well it’s so possible that’s happening right now.

“Why not?” You take Clarke hands in yours. She’s not avoiding physical contact. You still have a chance. You remember what Anya said to you one day at eleventh year when Costia took your hand for the very first time.

“Because you… ate me out the first day that we spoke. That my friend, it’s not something that a ‘social incompetent’ would do. You seem very normal. So, if you don’t want to… I mean, if you want to make this casual, just sex… it’s… good, I guess.” Clarke seems uncomfortable, she’s blushing and sad. But she keeps her hands in yours. Stupid Lexa. You need to make things better.

“I… am… I want to get to know you, Clarke. And I want you to get to know me too. That’s why I’m telling you this. I have Asperger. It’s nothing severe. That’s why nobody knows I have it. Football helps a lot. I can blow some steam on the pitch. The activity helps me to not panic when I’m around a lot of people. I replay movements and concentrated on one thing. Have you ever seen me with anyone other than my teammates or my sister?” You ask her hoping that she understands.

“Well, lovely ladies. What would it be?” Augh, fucking Susan. Timing, really.

“I’ll take the house special. What about you, Lex?” Clarke is studying you. Her eyes haven’t left you.

“The same. Thanks.” You smile at Susan. It’s the polite thing to do. Costia told you.

“No, I haven’t, really.” Clarke’s speaking again. She looks more relax now. Although, you could be mistaken. It has happened before. “If you are Asperger… don’t you… fuck! I don’t want to sound stupid, but, don't you need to go to a special school or something?” Yeah well! This is weird.

“Because I’m not normal?” You down your head. What can you expect? Fuck! You just blow it.

“No! No! It’s not because of that, it’s because you are a little genus. Aren’t you already enrolled to uni or something?” Oh! That! Well, it’s less embarrassing, but still is.

“When my parents knew, they thought about put me in a special school, but my dad wanted to give me the whole growing up experience, even if it gets hard at times. I got all the help that I need around me. Anya is always there with me, but she isn’t a shadow. And there are Raven, O, and Lincoln. When one of my teachers told me that I could took some curses and skipped college to get into uni, soccer came. I just feel so free at the pitch, I couldn’t have left it; for the first time in my twelve years of life I finally felt normal. Running with a ball at my feet, playing. I guess, sometimes I like to feel like I belong to something, football has given me that. That’s why I stay.” You say with a little shyness in your voice.

“I see. So why me then? Why not Fox?” Okay, now you’re lost. What does this question has to do anything you were talking about a second ago?

“Sorry, I don’t follow. Why I’m here with you? Or… why, what?” Great, Heda, you’re doing great, just shut the fuck off.

“Why are you interested in me and not in Fox? Because… she’s…”

“You are Clarke Griffin.” You tell her. Why can’t she understand that?

“That doesn’t make any sense, Lexa.” Well, for you it’s really simple.

“I like you. Not Fox. My friends like you, not Fox.  She’s nice, but I don’t like her like that.” There, the truth.

“Why do you like me?” Well, fair enough. You take her hand again and look at her in the eyes.

“Well you are very beautiful. I like blue. Your eyes are the bluest that I’ve ever seen. I like the sound of your voice. It’s husky and deep. I like the way you walk. Like if you own the place. But, there was this one time when Finn made fun of me because I was the only one who knew that, the conquer of the Africans territories by England, France, the Netherlands and the lack of opportunities to Germany and Italy for conquer a huge territory in Africa was why first world war started. He said I was…”

“A soulless encyclopaedia. I remember. He wanted to impress me. I told him that I was a history nerd myself.”

“He did okay, I mean, his answer was not complete, but good. But, yeah! You have a kind soul. That’s why I like you. Fox’s fun, but nothing out of the ordinary. You… well… your knowledge about art and anatomy. God!  That was such a turn on.” Clarke chuckles at that.

“So, you have the geek kinky?” You smile, that’s the same thing Costia told you the first time you got together.

“I’ve been told.” You smile again and Susan return with your food. This is not as awkward after all. “Thanks, Susan!”

“You’re welcome. And an advice. Don’t let Fox screw your date. She hasn’t gotten over you, Heda.” The food smells delicious. But the comment got your attention. You look at Clarke.

“I know. Sorry.” It’s the only thing you can say. You made it clear, Fox and you, it’s never going to happen.

“Well, duty calls. See you later.” You grab your milk shake. Suddenly you are really thirsty. Clarke is looking at you once again.

“I thought you have never been here. But you already know the staff.” Okay so, you are going to talk about what you are supposed you don’t have to talk about.

“Susan’s a player for Doorship academy. She’s a great defender. And Fox… she’s Susan’s teammate. She’s a defensive midfielder. She’s ruthless.” You take a bite of your burger. God! Taste like haven.

“And you dated her.” It wasn’t a question. It sounds more like an annoying statement.

“We didn’t date.” You have to make it clear. You are only interested in Clarke.

“Then why can’t she get over you?” Time to face the music.

“It’s embarrassing, Clarke.” Because it is. You tried to be normal one day and then…

“Just tell me. Please. I want to know.” That face, the pouting lip. You’re smart, you know she’s playing with you, but you can’t function properly around her.

“We were at an after-game party. We were drinking. I was drunk… she was drunk too. Anya thought it would be a good idea to play truth or dare. Fox went with truth, she said she has a crush on me… then I went with dare, Anya dared me to make out with Fox… and… that was it.” This is a weird date.

“So, you made clear that you didn’t want anything with her, right? You didn’t take her to dinner or anything?” Why would she ask you that?

“No. Just that. She asked me out a couple of times, but I didn’t want to. I told her that we were better off as friends because I don’t date much.” You tell her that, looking at her eyes.

“And she hasn’t stopped. As I can see.” Clarke is facing the entrance. “By the way she’s looking at me, if looks could kill, she would have kill me already. I wouldn’t even make it to the door.” She chuckles. She’s cute.

“I would have protected you. It’s just… she’s persistent I guess.” You smile at her. You did well, she’s smiling back.

“Thanks! So chivalrous of you.” You chuckle. You really fancy her. You feel comfortable with her.

“I told them I will be good and proper.” Because it is true. “I don’t really know how to function well with people that I don’t know. But I want this Clarke, with you. It’s not only your amazing body, it’s your kind soul.” Clarke smiles at you. She’s quiet, a calm silence. You like this.

“I want that too, with you. So… Do you like museums?” She asks. You did well, Heda.

***

The clock in the dashboard marks 11:00 o’clock. You drove Clarke home two hours ago. You both are talking about anything and everything. You laugh, sight, you listen to one another talking about anything. You learn about her love for art and how that develop into her love for history. She’s really clever, she likes to learn all that she can; she is very interested in human anatomy. She is not sure about being a doctor like her mom, or if she wants to be an artist. Although she doesn’t know what she wants to become, she wants to go to Loughborough University. You didn’t even think about the possibility to go to other school that isn’t University College London to study law. That was your plan, go there with your sister. Anya has been already accepted. Now... well... everything is unknown. Clarke’s mobile starts to ring. She’s talking with her mom, you guess. Suddenly your own mobile starts to buzz.

**Gona:** Heda, mom says, that dad says, that Jake Griffin says, he will take you in if you are not ready to let her daughter go. But you most let her sleep.

You chuckle, it seems that Clarke’s mom is saying exactly the same to her daughter because Clarke is blushing.

**Heda:** o.k

**Gona:** Just o.k? I need details... you got the girl! So, come home! We have training tomorrow... your all-time favourite... running to the hills.

You forgot that. You never forget anything, but to cut you some slack, you have never been in a date with Clarke Griffin.

“Yes mom... got it.” She hangs up and look at you apologetic. “Sorry, it seems that being in front of my house, talking with a girl for two hours is enough to make my dad wondering if he calls the moving company to bring your stuff here. So... I need to go now.” You nod. You get out of the car and open the door for her.

“I’m not moving in. You can tell your father. That was never my intention.” You need to make that statement clear. If your family and Clarke’s think that could be a possibility, that must be true. But you’re not ready for that. You’re seventeen!

“It was a joke, Heda. Remember what a told you earlier?” She asks you meanwhile she takes your hand in hers.

“You will tell me if they are making fun of us.” Us... damn! It feels good to say that.

“Well, they are. But it’s a good thing. They think we make a cute couple.” You smile. Now you are in front of her door. This is it. A kiss, say good night, go home, promise to see her tomorrow at lunch. Ask her out on another date. Second date with Clarke Griffin.

“Thanks for tonight. I had fun. You were really god and proper. So... I guess I’ll see you tomorrow...” She is playing with her keys. If you paid attention to _Hitch_ , the movie, you know that is your cue. You lean slowly, and she does the same. You kiss her tenderly, at first you both did it, but when the blonde put her tongue in your mouth you just let yourself go. It’s incredible how quickly she can turn you on with a simple touch. You have her between the door and your body and the commander makes her appearance. Clarke slowly brakes the kiss. “God! I want you so much! But my parents...” She doesn’t finish her sentence when the door opens. You have never been more scare in your life. A very tall, muscular, blonde man is in front of you two.

“So, if you have finished ravishing my front door with your not PG13 snogging session... Lexa, your mom is getting anxious because you are out this late- She rang and told me that. So, I’m Jake Griffin, your girlfriend’s father.” He shakes your hand. You are shocked. You are not there yet.

“Dad! He’s kidding...  don’t freak out.” You take a deep breath.

“Okay. I’m sorry Mr. Griffin. I’m gonna be on my way.” You smile at him and hug Clarke. “I see you tomorrow.” You whisper in her ear.

“I’ll pick you up.” The blonde tells you, gives you a peck on the lips and hugs you again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make you cum in my mouth nor you eat me out. I love the look of my cum in your chin and cheeks. I guess we have time.” Oh God please have mercy! You are just a naive horny girl and she’s Clarke Griffin. She whispers in your ear puts her face in the crook of your neck and leaves a kiss there. You release her.

“We do. Goodnight Mr. Griffin.” Jake nods at you and smiles. You kiss Clarke’s head and go to the car. You are a very lucky girl.

***

When you get home, your mom is suspiciously quiet sitting in her favourite couch, your dad and sibling are nowhere to begin seen. This is bad, bad, bad. You know you’re late, pretty fucking late, it’s almost midnight, and is a school day... and you realise that you didn’t ask Clarke out on a second date.

“I need to call Clarke.” You say out loud, you’re about to grab your mobile when your mother speaks.

“Hold on a second, Heda. We need to talk.” She has this look in her eyes that say: ‘don’t make me punch you on the face’. She hasn’t punch you or your sibling on the face, but your dad has told you scary stories about their younger days.

“Mom... I... I’m sorry. I didn’t pay attention... it would have never happened again. I know is school night... day now. So...” Your mom stands up and walks where you are.  

“Do you trust her? Do you feel comfortable enough with her to let her know about your condition?” This night has been full of truths.

“She already knows... about everything. She’s cool with it.” You stand there, not really sure what to do. You want to call Clarke, but your mom is talking to you. Difficult call.

“O.k Heda. Treat her right. Try not to... be too... you know?” Good call... Not too...

“Me?” You say in a whisper.

“Not too late. Try to be not too late if you’re going to have dates on school days! God! What sort of mother do you think I am?” She chuckles. You hate when she does that! You don’t know when she’s joking, her straight face doesn’t help much.

“Cool! Yeah! Sorry... I’m going to sleep now...” You try to run to freedom, but...

“And have a little faith in you, lad. You’re a very beautiful, funny, clever young woman. Clarke is lucky to have you.” Your mother is just, well, your mom.

“Okay! I’m off now. Good... morning?” Your mom just smiles and waves you good night... day.... whatever. You’re happy. For a long time you haven’t really feel like that, just like smiling, everything seems full of colour. You want to sing and dance... and even the annoying face of your sister is bearable. Wait a minute...

“How was it, Heda?” Why would Anya be up at this hour if we have to train tomorrow morning?

“Okay” You hope that she leaves you alone. You need to text Clarke to ask her on a second date.

“Don’t give me that. How was it? You scored a date with Clarke Griffin. Exactly a day after you two spoke for the first time... ever.” You open your door and Anya gets in. It would be the best if you just answer her questions. “So? What did you talk about? Did you follow my advices?” You take a deep breath and take off your clothes to prepare to sleep.

“We talk about what we want to do in the future. About school, art, history, music, films. And no, I tried though, but Fox was the hostess and she sort of got... intense.” You get into bed, Anya lays next to you. You are not so sure about if she is upset because you didn’t follow her rules or what.

“What did Clarke say?”

“She asked me if I dated Fox. I told her the story, she was o.k with it. We just talked and laughed. I had a good time.”

“Did you ask her out again?” You sigh.

“I would if I could. But everybody is preventing me to do it. It’s midnight and I want to ask her out again, but then her dad, and my mom, and then you... I... I want to hear her voice before I go to sleep, but no one cut me some slack! So... that happened.” At that your mobile buzzes. You take it from your bureau. You can’t stop your smile.

“It seems that you are not the only one who’s missing someone. Tell Clarke I say hi. Good night, Heda. I’m happy for you... just...”

“Don’t be your weird self around the girl. I know.” Anya chuckles.

“Just answer your text and go to sleep. We have to get up early... Have a little faith in yourself. Night!” Agh! You are not so good at this normal thing. You open the text.

**Clarke Griffin:** Hi! I wanted to be the first one to say... Good morning! So... yeah!

**Lexa Woods:** Good morning. I wanted to call you earlier, but my mom and then Anya wanted to talk... so I...

**Clarke Griffin:** Can I call you?!

**Lexa Woods:** Yeah!

Your mobile buzzes one more time and you answer immediately. “Hi! Good morning.”

“Agh! It’s not fair that you’re so cute all the time.” She told you, you giggle. It’s the first time that you believe that.

“You are cute too.” You tell her, because she is.

“Yeah! I’ve been told. But you are genuinely cute. Today I learned that you don’t know how cute you are, and that’s what makes you irresistible!” Clarke chuckles. God! Is she just saying that because she only wants to bed you?

“Really? You mean that? Or you just want to get in my pants?” Now she giggles. It seems that you are on fire today, yesterday, tonight! … you get it, right?

“Both. And... we already have been into each other pants. So... I do fancy you.” She tells you. Now you are the one who chuckle. God, is it a virus? You fancy someone and then... boom! Giggles?! So, before you forget, or you become more stupid.

“Would you like to go out on another date with me?” Now... the wait.

“Yeah! I was going to ask you tomorrow after school. So, thanks for the push.”

“I’m sorry... I... mmmm... if you don’t... If I overstepped... I’m...”

“When, Lex?”

“Today? After school? It’s that o.k?” Great. First giggles, then hesitation... does fancy somebody makes you a? Or it’s just you?

“Wow... that’s... aaaammm... yeah! Yeah! I’d love to. So that means that you can’t get enough of me?”

“Yeah! I wanna be with you... like... most of the time, now.”

“Most of the time? Who do you want to be with when you are not with me?” Clarke’s voice is a little sad.

“Not who... what... I wanna play football. I really fancy that. But... I would like to... if you... I like to see you cheering while I am playing... so... I want to be with you all the time, it seems.” You are blushing, it’s good that she can’t see you.

“Oh my god! You are adorable. My god. So... I see you tomorrow... o.k? And it’s my turn to take you out.”

“But I asked you first.” You are pouting, now you understand why Anya do that face to Echo to make her do something.

“I guess you are pouting right now. God, I would love to see you now. Anyway... I’ll pick the place. Be your awesome self. Okay?” You nod, but... she can’t see you so...

“Yeah, okay. I wish you were here right now.” God, pathetic Lexa! But you really do.

“Do you sleep alone?” Odd question. You can hear some movement. “Do you have your own room?  That’s what I mean.” You are not an expert, but that is a strange question.

“Yeah?” Something is happening... you guess.

“And... is there any way to your room that doesn’t go through your... living room?!” Whuuut?

“Well... you can claim the wall... there is a way that I use... sometimes... with Anya... I can show you... sometime...”

“Brilliant... see you in ten, be ready.”

“But...”

She hangs up. What’s... what? Eh? What an odd situation! When you were with Costia your dates weren’t used to take that long. The longest was that time that you were at the imperial museum; and that time you were home at seven o’clock. Well, Clarke’s... your mobile buzzes again. What?

**Clarke Griffin:** Hey sexy lady... help me claim the wall.

**Lexa Woods:** Where are you?

**Clarke Griffin:** Look through your window.

Oh my god! Is she... is she here?!

**Lexa Woods:** whaa... you are here.

**Clarke Griffin:** I would love to chat but it’s cold and I’m tired. So, help me!

**Lexa Woods:** O.k

You open your window and point to the trash can. She claims the wall and finally got to your bedroom.

“How convenient that you have a balcony.” You are standing there, looking at her. The blonde goddess of your dream is in your bedroom wearing her pj’s and looking so, so sweating and beautiful. “So... are you okay?”

“Yeah! Are you?! You claimed a fucking wall!” You take her face in your hands and kiss her hard.

“I know. How wicked was that?” Clarke smiles. She is crazy!

“Fucking awesome! ... So... you can’t have enough of me either?” You blush and smile. She looks so cute.

“I claimed a fucking wall, Woods! I’m trying to woo you.” You chuckle.

“You are doing great.” You take her hand and lay with her on your bed.

“I really like you Lex. Can I hold you?” You nod. You turn your back to Clarke and feel her hand on your waist. The best fucking date ever.

***

“OH, MY FUCKING EYES!” The yell wakes you. You really don’t know what’s happening, or why Anya just went running out of your room. You feel a delicious pressure on your cock. Something is moving all over your junk... a hand... but it’s not yours. Clarke is still asleep next to you, actually, she’s on top of you, making noises, moving her hips, her cunt is over your thighs, she’s murmuring your name in your ear. Fucking shitting hell! Now you feel it. Your cock it’s about to explode, that’s why Anya left. Oh my god! What to do? “Clarke... Clarke please wake up... please.” She just dips her face on your neck. “God Clarke, please... weak up.”

“Five more minutes.” God! Now she’s nibbling your neck. Her hand is on your cock and her wet, warm sex on your tight. This is torture.

“God! Clarke please. I don’t have five more minutes.” Now you’re pleading for her to stop or to finish. You are not quite sure.

“Lexa...” She’s moving her hips harder, she’s breathing on your ear... fuck... This is hot... not helping... gonna cum. “God you are so hard... big... I wanna fuck you hard... so hard... cum for me, baby.”   

“God Clarke your gonna kill me!”

“Can I take your pants off? I wanna feel your beautiful cock... please.”

“Fuck, yeah... can I... Oh god! Can I take your knickers off?”

“Yeah! God, I can’t believe we are doing this... It wasn’t my intention...  But... you are so hot.” You take your clothes off and er hand is stroking your cock again. Fuck! If over your boxers her hand felt divine... now you are in heaven.

“Can I finger you?” She is laying next to you with her wet cunt so close to your fingers.

“Yeah!” She spreads her legs and your middle finger go to the front line.

“God, you are so wet! Do I make you horny?” You didn’t know that dirty talk was so hot.

“Fuck! Yes... put it in! Fuck me, baby... Please.” This is so bad... but so good at the same time. “Tell me how much you want me.” Clarke is squeezing your cock so good that you only can groan.

“All of you... all the time... shit... play with the head... I’m gonna cum soon.” This must be a dream.

“God! Keep going baby... make me cum... move your fingers...” You say nothing and play with her clit with your thumb. You can feel how the walls of her cunt are squeezing your fingers. “Fuck Lex... I’m gonna cum...”

“Shit!... I’m... fuck... move your hand...”

“Oh my god!” Clarke it’s cumming on your fingers. It feels so beautiful, her wetness the way her hips bunce and shake. “Cum baby! Let go... I’m here.” She does a thing with her hand and your cum it’s all over her hand and on your tummy.

“Oh god!” That was awesome! After a couple of minutes, you notice your mess. “Fuck, Clarke... your hand... I’m sorry!” She kisses your check. You both are sweating, panting and happy. Oh, so happy!

“It’s o.k. It was hot.  Do you have some tissues?”

“Yeah!” You try to reach your left bureau and end on top of Clarke. “Hi! Good morning.” You kiss her nose and take the box.  She cleans her hand and smiles at you. You haven never done something like that. She drives you crazy. You feel and act without thinking. That’s scary.

“That was wicked! I... I’m not a slut... it’s just... you are so hot... and always smell so good... and you feel so soft... and warm... God!” She put her face on your neck. She feels warm.

“I like you a lot, too. Don’t be embarrassed.” You kiss her head, grab the tissue from her hand and clean your abs. “I think we need to take a shower.”

“Yeah! I gotta go.” She’s getting up and you stop her.

“Why? I thought... we need a shower... I mean... God Clarke...” You hug her. “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be without you. I don’t know how I feel, because I feel so much when I’m with you.”

“Like if it was unavoidable?” Clarke asks you meanwhile stroking your tattooed arm.  

“Do you feel that way too?” You sit straight, you need to look at her in the eyes.

“I ride my bike at midnight to came here and cuddle with you. I thought I was clear.” You smile at her. God this is too much.

“Okay let’s just take a shower, then grab something to eat. I take you to your house and we go to school, I guess. All good?”

“Yeah! What about your parents?” She asks you with a concerned face.

“Well... we can’t take a shower with them. That would be... odd.” You tell her with your serious face.

“No, I mean... that was a joke, right?!” She’s looking at you with a smiling face.

“Yep! I know how to do them... sometimes.” You smile at her, her giggles are so addictive.

“God, you are so... perfect.” She kisses your neck, it feels funny, like burning a little, but doesn’t matter, Clarke is in your arms almost naked.

“And don’t worry about my parents, they went to work early.”

“But it’s... six in the morning.”

“Yup. But that’s their work, nurses never sleep. They have the day off tomorrow.” You stand up, fix your boxers, go to your closet and put some clothes out. “I can lend you some sweats, it’s that okay?” Clarke gets up, comes to you and inspects your clothes.

“Could you lend me your jacket? The grey one?” OH MY GOD! That’s your favourite. The one that you have been wearing since you were twelve years old, the first time that you became part of the team. It doesn’t fit right anymore; the sleeves are too short for you... but...

“Yup. It’s comfy.” Oh, bloody brilliant! You are a moron.

“It’s seems like. I hope it smells like you.” Yup, stupidity it is.

“Yeah... I wore it.”

“Nice! You have no idea about rhetorical questions. Come on! Let’s get in the shower. We can probably scare the life out of Anya again.” God this girl is... special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have to say that I don’t know anything about Asperger or the autism spectrum. You have may noticed the change in this chapter; originally Lexa wasn’t part of the spectrum, but I thought, fuck it! Why every story should have an immaculate protagonist? Why don’t we make them real people in unrealistic situations? Then… boom, my Lexa. She is the combination of Amy Farrah Folwer and Lionel Messi. Lio has Asperger and he is a football super star; Amy is a horny, beautiful, naïve, soul; so I thought, why not Lexa? I don’t want to offend anyone because my main character is, well, clearly out of the ordinary. I guess, because she is like that, I wanted to normalize the things that we don’t fully understand, like being intersex, trans, or have some neurological problems. I know this is fictional and an ideal world that was in my head, and doesn’t shows the real problems that people in these situations have to deal with, but, I guess, we need to start somewhere. I wanted to write a cute, kinky, sweet love story. Just that. Because, as Americans say, love is love; and life is life; and happiness is happiness. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they share! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and busy, but... sharing is caring. Happy reading.

You are having an amazing morning. You took a shower, waited for Clarke to get ready and made breakfast for... three. Anya is not pissed but not entirely happy.

“She spent the night? How?” She’s sitting in the kitchen table, looking at you with a funny face.

“She rode her bike here.” You can’t stop smiling, your cheeks are hurting but, who cares!

“At midnight? Does her parents know she’s here? Why did she ride if she has a fucking trunk?” Your sister is overprotective, what can you do?

“Nope. My mom worked the late shift and my dad went to a business trip when I got home. I didn’t drive because your parents would know that I was here.” Clarke enters to the kitchen. She looks beautiful. She’s wearing your grey jacket and a pair of sport shorts that are a little big for her. 

“That’s... pretty perfect. Fuck, princess, you got game for ages! That love bite in my sister’s neck says it all. Good luck with that Heda.” You only smile and keep fixing the plates.

“I... well... I... you...” You really don’t know what to say. You have never been with someone like Clarke or in this sort of situations.

“So, before you try to kill your own, pure and naive sister with your sassiness, let us have breakfast.” Anya is shocked, you are too. Clarke is eating. This is weird.

“I... o.k... but then we talk, princesses.” Anya point at Clarke, and Clarke smiles at you. Yep, the trust test is coming.   

“Yup!” Clarke just... just... shut Anya up... just like that. Nobody has ever done that, not even you. You sit next to Clarke and she kisses your cheek.

“So... I guess you are going to walk the princess back home, right?” Anya told you with a knowing smile. You want to be the chivalrous lad.

“I was thinking that maybe we could drive her. Then go to the school to train.” You want to spend all the free time that you have with the blonde.

“Yeah! I guess you can skip the training today... you looked like you were doing a lot of cardio... a while ago.” That was low. Your cheeks are getting red, you really don’t know what to say. You never talk about sex with your sister. She guessed that you did something with Costia, but she never said more than: ‘What happen with my sister, the one that was scared of her own cock?’

“Hey! Don’t be embarrassed. These things happen.” Clarke kisses your cheek and takes your hand in hers. You guess that will be the sentence of your relationship. You and Clarke, maybe just happened.

“Agh! You’ve been dating for a day... A fucking day and you are so gross. Why?” Anya is watching you with a funny face. Why the funny face?

“It feels right with your sister. Look at her... she’s so cute.” You can’t say nothing to that. Clarke makes you feel so... so... happy and alive.

“God! Agh! Anyway, I’m going. Thanks for the breakfast, Heda. Princess... I talk to you later. I’m gonna take O’s car, see you at school... And if you’re going to be all... You know... groping... do it when I’m not around... I’m off... Clarke... the next time that you can’t control your hormones in the middle of the night just... call Lexa or me or... someone... just... be safe, o.k?” Saying nothing more your lovely sister leaves you with the girl of your dreams.

“She’s right, you know? We should be more careful. You should have call me before...”

“What? And miss my chance to show you how serious I am about this?” She points at you and then at her. “Nope... but if it makes you feel better, I won’t do it again.”

“It’s not that. I loved it. It’s just, I care for you. I want you to be safe.”

“I know. It’s just... I... do you believe in soul mates? Like, some people are destiny to be together no matter what?” She asks you sincerely.

“No.” You answer her the same way.

“Why does it feel like that, then?” She has a lost look, she can't look at you in the eyes.

“I don’t have an answer for that.” You are looking into the space, you feel a lot of thing, things that are not logical, but you like them.

“Maybe we don’t need and answer.” She’s looking at you with that smile, the secret one.

“Maybe we don’t.” You lean and kiss her. Her lips are so soft, so warm and so delicious. You finish your breakfast and clean the kitchen. This feels so natural. Maybe Clarke is right, maybe you are destined to be together.

“I need to get changed. Be a good lad and ride me back to mine.” You nod, kiss her and grab your thing. You really don’t know what to expect about Clarke, but you are willing to find out.

***

The fact that you have a huge smile on your face is very, very strange to you. You can’t stop. You don’t want to stop. But, it’s getting weird.  You are not comfortable to being looked at. People do it all the time when you are playing, when you are walking through the hall, when you answer a difficult question. People just... look at you. Although today, today you feel different. The looks are... on both of you. People are looking at Clarke while she’s with you.

“Are you o.k there?” Clarke squeezes your hand. She’s smiling at you. You want to smile back but they are staring at you.

“I don’t know... people are... staring. I feel... off!” You tell her and look at the floor. You can’t stand it, it’s making you so uncomfortable.

“O.k... should I let your hand go?! We are almost next to my locker.” You shake your head.

“No... It’s o.k. I like to take your hand.” You smile but still looking at the floor.

“You are so cute... And we are here.” You didn’t know where Clarke locker was until today. You didn’t want to know because you were sure that once you knew, you were going to avoid that place like a plug.

“It’s so far away from mine.” You tell her, and you lean over the next locker. Just looking at her doing anything.

“I know. It was so difficult get here, grab my things then run to be close to your locker to ‘accidentally’ pass next to you. And you didn’t even notice me.” She was going to put her bag in her shoulder when you stop her and carry her things.

“I did notice. Actually, I wait until the last minute to walk to class so I could see you.” You take her hand in yours and walk to your locker. When you get there someone else is.

“Hey Princess! Commander! Doing the girlfriend duty, I see. Thanks for take care of my car.” Octavia smiles, she actually did that. It's strange.

“How the date went?” Clarke asks her, and they start talking like good old friends. That's the thing with Clarke, she's just normal and you are not. The staring continuous and is the first time that you notice people looking at you like a piece of meat, but not only that, no! Boys and girls are doing the same to Clarke! You feel off, you don’t like people looking at her like that, it’s disrespectful and… she is… well… your… you are exclusive, right?

***

You are in your last period, you saw Clarke at lunch, you slept with her last night and now you miss her terribly. How something like this happen? How people can manage the fact of not being near to the person that you fancy the most? How? … How? … Really! Because you are going crazy, it's been three hours, just three bloody hours and you can't control the need of see Clarke now. Just… It's too much. Your mobile buzz, you put it in your table and open the message.

**Clarke Griffin:** I miss you :(

Oh, thank god you are not alone in this shitty situation!

**Lexa Woods:** I miss you too :( What about if we skip practise?

O.k, that is absolutely not you at all. You love football, but you so desperately need to be with Clarke, to hug her, to kiss her, to touch her.

**Clarke Griffin:** We can't. One: Anya will kill me if that happens. Two: Monroe will kill you if that happens. Three: You love football. Four: The big game is in three days. Five: I love cheering. And six: We can totally be late ;)

**Lexa Woods:** See you outside your classroom. Which is!?

**Clarke Griffin:** 207

**Lexa Woods:** On my way

So yeah! You are a very, very stupid teen girl, but you fancy to be near Clarke. No, not fancy, it's more like a necessity. You have never felt like that, not even with Costia. Why? How? Agh, just… You just need to understand, just that. You need to make a pause, think and comprehend what the fuck it's going on with you? Who can you talk about it? Probably Lincoln? … Or Bell? … Or… Your dad? … What about your mom? … Or Anya? … You are in a fucking messy situation. The bell rings and people get out of their classrooms. You stand there, just waiting for your... what? Your date? Your girlfriend? Your friend who’s a girl? Your friend who’s a girl whom give you hand jobs, blow jobs and can’t be without you for a couple of hours? What does that supposed to mean?!

Everything, everything goes away when you see her. She hasn’t seen you yet, she’s talking with Monroe, she’s blushing, but apparently, it's not a bad thing because Clarke is giggling. She lifts her face and then she sees you. Her smile is the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen. Really mate, chill with the superlatives! But you sincerely believe it. She's walking to you, Monroe’s at her side talking, just this time seems that Clarke is not paying attention to her. She's now standing in front of you, put her arms around your neck and place her head on your shoulder.

“I missed you.” She says. You put your hands on her waist and kiss her head, then you whisper in her ears.

“I missed you too.” She looks at you and kisses your cheek. Monroe is looking at you with a funny face. Why everyone looks at you with a funny face?! Menatl!

“So… Commander, nice of you to show when the commoners are gathering.” You frown, is she joking? Which commoners?

“I came here for Clarke. No one else.” You tell her with a serious tune.

“Clearly.” She says with a smile on her face.

“She's joking, Lex.” Clarke tells you. Her mouth is on your ear and she kisses it.

“Oh! … Okay! … Nice one.” You say. That's what people say when they understood a joke, right?

“I give that to you, blondie. She's cute.” Monroe says and winks at you.

“Yeah! She is. And… She's off limits. Spread the world.” Clarke lifts her head from your shoulder and looks at her friend with serious gaze.

“Don't be too late to practise Romeo. Nice to see you commander.” Monroe walks away, Clarke winks at her meanwhile takes your hand in hers and walks you to her locker.

“Why did you say that I was off limits? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?” You really don't know what's going on.

“Hey! Hey! Hey, babe. Don't panic! I'm sorry… That was just… I was… You are off limits to any other person who wants to woo you. That's what I meant. You have done absolutely nothing wrong, okay?” You nod. Being normal it's really confusing.

“So, am I like what? Your… What? Exclusive friend?” You ask her to cut the crap. Why not, right?

“Lex… We are so, so, so much more than friends now. But yeah! I mean that I don't want anyone to be with you. God! That sound horrible and possessive. But, do you mind? If we become exclusive?” She's looking at you with a pleading and embarrassed gaze. You took her hand and walk to your locker.

“No, I don't mind. I really haven't thought about dating anybody else.”

“Cool! That's cool! You are really something else Lexa Woods. Most jocks would totally score any cheerleader that they could.”

“I'm not a jock. I'm good at sports and at school. So…”

“My bad, baby.”

“Baby?”

“Shit! Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No. But I thought that your nick name to me was Lex. Not baby.”

“Lex… Baby… Prepare yourself to live the unknown when you are with me. It's gonna be a ride!”

“Really!”

“Yep!” You smile. You are exited. The unknown has never been so appealing.

***

You have no idea what's happening out side of the locker room, or what time is it, and you really don't care. Clarke's lips are moving against yours with so much passion and feeling so soft that the world could burn apart, and you really wouldn’t give a fuck. You were changing into your uniform, when a very dress blonde cheerleader appeared next to you, wearing her sexy uniform. Next thing you knew was that said blonde was sitting you down on the bench, straddled you and started to kiss you.

“Fuck! You're so hot, baby!” Your mother used to call you baby when you were five. Then, when you were six, you told her that it was inappropriate because you were a big girl. Now. Well, it heard naughty. You love it.

“Clarke, don't move your hips so much, please.” You have to slow down a bit. If you cum in your uniform, you can't go to practise. That is not acceptable.

“Fuck, Lex… Okay… Okay... We need to slow down.” She tells you and stops moving her hips.

“We clearly can't.” You tell her, kiss her neck and smell her.

“I know… I'm so wet for you.” She has that smirk that makes you crazy. It’s a mixture of nasty and shy.

“Yeah?!” You still amazed that you have the power to make her horny with a snogging session.

“Yes! It's gonna be so uncomfortable go out there and jump around.” She tells you and kisses your neck.

“God! Why… Why do I feel so euphoric when I'm with you?” You ask her. Really, you don’t understand shit.

“I've not idea but the feeling is mutual... Give me one more kiss and then we go to practise.” She says seriously.

“Okay… But you are wet.”

“I am… And I prepared myself with a pair of clean underwear when I was changing at home. So… You're not the only one who's clever in this equation.”

“Good to know.” You lean once again, hug her waist tight and kiss her with passion. Shit! The commander feels it. You are not so sure how much you can hold it. Clarke Griffin is too much.

“God! You’re hard.” She moves her hips and her wet cunt is all over your cock. You are going to die… horny and…

“I know. Sorry!” Your cheeks are red, because of the snogging and the embarrassed.

“Don't apologise. It's flattering. I fancy you that much too.”

“We need to stoop Clarke.” She kisses you one more time, just this time she goes down your neck. “Fucking hell! That… God, please stop… This is…” You don't finish your sentences when...

“GRIFFIN, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER.” It's Anya. Anya is pissed… Really pissed. You get up with Clarke secure in your arms and take two steps back.

“Gona, everything is okay, I swear.” The lockers hit your back. You have nowhere else to go. You need to protect Clarke, but also, you need to calm your sister down.

“It's not what I heard.” She has that look in her eyes. She’s moving slow, like a lion hunting her prey.

“We were… You know…” Clarke says to Anya, but that pissed off Anya more.

“You were what?” She’s only looking at Clarke. Now you’re moving along the lockers line, with the blonde secured in your arms.

“Gona, really. I… It's okay… I wanted.” You are scared, you know what Anya can do, but you don’t know what Clarke can do. You are trap between the lines.

“I won't hurt her, I swear.” Clarke says. “Please Lexa put me down.” You do, but you are covering her with your body. You really don't trust your sister temper right now.

“I don’t know that for sure, Clarke.” Anya is looking at Clarke like she did before she almost broke Ontari’s nose.

“I'm not fooling around with Lexa, Anya. Give me a chance. You gave one to Costia. Why would it be different with me?”

“You are not Costia.  You are the princess. We are not equals.”

“Oh, come on! That’s rubbish. I’m a fucking cheerleader. I’m an athlete too. I work hard in college. What’s that you don’t approve?” Clarke puts you behind her. She’s showing no fear. She’s pissed now.

“She’s really special Clarke. You understand the world, Lexa is discovering it very slowly. She can’t keep on with you.”

“That’s rubbish. Have faith in your sister. I do. I won’t go anywhere, I won’t do anything to hurt her.”

“She’s not that... sexual.”

“Anya... shut the fuck up.” You… You just forgot to mention one tiny thing about yourself.

“What do you mean?” Clarke's eyes are on you, then on Anya. You were going to tell her, but… How… How can you function when she's in your thoughts day and night and she has been the first girl that you have ever imagine doing something like that with?!

“She...” Anya looks at you, and now you’re a pleading her to shut up.

“Anya... don’t... really... back off.” Now Anya is not angry but concerned.

“What is she talking about? Am I overstepping? Did I do something wrong? I thought... you... wanted it.” Now Clarke is upset and confused.

“I do... I did... those times... it... everything was consensual... it’s just...” Fucking hell! Why? Everything was so perfect a moment ago. Then... Fucking... agh!

“I… The practise is cancel, Heda. You need to talk to the princess here.” Anya looks at her with something close to disdain.

“I'm sorry Anya. For this morning and now. But I haven't done anything that she doesn't want to. And it's not your fucking business if she wants to have sex with me or not.” No, no, bad move, bad move… Bad move! Anya is getting closer and Clarke simply moves in front of you to face your sister. You don't know what to do. You just stay there.

“Fucking popular girls, always thinking because your hot, everyone it's going to be at your feet. All of you are…” Shit... you need to do something. Anya was calming down a minute ago, now...

“Finish that fucking sentences Anya. Give me a good reason.” You didn’t see that coming. People don’t usually comfort your sister. Anya has a very bad ass reputation.

“You don't deserve someone like Lexa. She is too good for you… You…” They are getting closer and angrier.  

“One word, Anya. I only need one word.” Clarke is red with anger. Her hand is making a fist. You snap out of your shock and yell.

“SHE’S NOT ONTARI, ANYA. SHE’S NOT. Everything is okay, sis. I'm okay.” You walk to them. Octavia, Raven, and Monroe are in the locker room, watching and waiting to jump in. “Look at me Anya.” You step between your sister and Clarke. Then, Anya looks at you. She's coming back, you’re doing well. “I'm fine. I wanna be with her.” You take her face in your hands. “She's not Ontari and you are here to protect me. Everything is fine. Now… Let her go.”

“Okay.” your sister says. “I'm sorry Griffin… You triggered me… Sorry.”

“Yeah! Same! No harm, right?” Clarke says confused.

“No… No harm. We talk later, I'm sure. I'm gonna be at home. You need to talk to her, Heda.” You sight. You really need to talk to Clarke.

“Are you gonna be okay, Lexa?” Octavia asks you. You are not certain of that, but you really need to talk to the blonde.

“I'm not sure.” You tell her. Then Clarke looks at you.

“I'm not gonna hurt her, I swear.” She put her hand up and looks at Octavia in the eyes.

“Fair enough… Fucking ride that it's waiting for you, Heda. Princess, take care of her.” She says no more and gets out of the locker room.

“You are excused, Griffin. See you tomorrow. You have balls, mate. Face Anya Woods the way you did… Fucking unseen!” Monroe gets out of the room, now it's just Clarke and you.

“Lexa… Did I do something wrong? Did I force you to do something?”

“No… No, you didn't. But I have to tell you something. Maybe you would change your mind about us after that.”

***

Clarke and you are sitting on the terrace, this is going to be hurtful, for you. “I was a freshman and the teen years hit me hard. I got taller and muscular. It's… When you are intersex your body change different. I was... I looked older. I never really thought about myself like a very attractive person. I don’t care about it. But people... noticed. One person really paid attention to me. She was a player from Azgaeda, she is still playing there. So, we were there, and some girls were talking about me and how hot I was. I was in the locker room changing after the game and then Ontari got in. She was the most popular girl at Azgaeda College, she was rich and beautiful. She was talking about the game, my skills with the ball and football. She invited us to a party. I didn't want to go because a I was tired, but Anya, Raven and O insisted. So, we went. It was late, and I was boring, I didn't drink, but Ontari did. I was in the garden when she approached to me and stared to touch me. At first it was all friendly, she touched my hand, then she hugged me, then she became aggressive. She grabbed my boobs and then kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I didn't know what should I do, you know? Those things, the normal things, I don't know how to do them. So, I did nothing, I simply stood there praying for her to stop, but she didn't. She was kissing my neck, she bit me, I felt so uncomfortable and lost, so I started to cry and pleading her to stop. When she put her hand over my penis she simply stopped and looked at me whit disgust. She slapped me and yell at me. She was straddling me, hitting me and I didn't know what to do so I was screaming… ‘Please stop’. That's when Anya came and bit her up.”

“That's why she was so mental at the locker room.” Clarke grabs your hand and kisses it.

“Yeah. When we went back to the hotel I told her what had happened. She was mental at herself for failing, for not defending me. She told me that if someone ever force me to do something that I didn’t want, that was not normal, that I should defence myself and the fact that I was intersex it’s no abnormal, it’s just who I am, and I deserve respect and love. So, she taught me how to fight, how to distinguish right for wrong, or at least being prepared when people wanted to hurt me.”

“This morning… I didn't mean to… You know? Do that.”

“I know. Clarke… I've not finished. Before that night I became more and more introvert. I didn't speak to anyone other than my teammates and sister. But one-day Costia came into my life. She's Asperger like me. Her condition isn’t severed. We became friends, she told me that she liked girls, I told her that I was gay and intersex, she didn't mind, and we started dating. So, what I'm going to tell you now… You probably won't want to see me again after this.” You pause, take a deep breath and then… The truth. “When Anya told you that I am not that sexual she was right. I didn't do anything with Costia for a long time… Ten months to be exact. We dated for ten months and we didn't even take our hands. My first kiss was her and it was a peck on the lips. After that we started to do some things, but nothing big. The grabbing over the top was too forward. One day she told me that she will go abroad to study, so we had one more night and that was it. We did… We… Agh! … We didn't do it… We… Just… Used our hand on us, and that was it. She went away, and I was back to my old self… Until you.” You look at her. She is not moving, she just looks at your eyes. You were right, you screw this up. You were about to get up, but she stops you.

“I… I need to tell you something Lexa. I met Fox before yesterday. I was in Doorships academy as well. I always have been a popular girl. It just happens, you know? At first all the people see me like the dumb blonde, so I played along. It was easer that way. Be surrounded by people can fuck you up, so you need to pretend, and I did. I met this guy, Wells, we became close friends. We did everything together. And I mean everything. One day we were talking about sex. He was dating Fox at the time and I was dating Cage. He told me that he was a virgin, I was too, we were fifteenth and scare of the world, but we could be scare together. He told me that he wanted to have sex with Fox, but he didn’t really know how. I suggested that we could watch porn, for sciences. We did. But one thing leaded to another and then... boom! we lost our virginities together. Everything was okay with us, we were friends, the best friends. For quite some time nobody knew. Although I discovered that I really like sex. And me being me, it was really easy to find people willing to shag. So, after Wells I slept with Cage, he broke up with me a little after that. So, I was looking for hook ups and good times. And I got them quite often. Until one day that someone hacked my mobile and everybody knew that me and Wells slept together. Fox was hurt, because in a way Wells cheated on her with me. She put all the school against me, and they did fancy the idea to have someone to slutshame. You see, I think that is not a bad that girls are as sexual as boys, but I guess nobody sees it like I do. Last year I couldn’t stand the name calling and the disdain looks, so I changed schools. And I was glad because I met you. And I like you. So, I’m gonna ask this just one more time. Did I do something to you that makes you uncomfortable?” Now she’s looking straight to your eyes. She’s serious, you can’t lie to her. You’ll never do that.

“No. I want this with you. If you want.” You squeeze her hand and smile.

“I do. And I guess that we really need to slow down. Even though, for me it’s going to be a torture. I like you that much. I will wait for you.”

“Thanks! Although I guess you won’t be waiting that long.”

“Promises, promises. Come on! We have a date to go to.” She stands up from the terrace and takes your hand. There is something calm about the pitch that you can’t really understand, but you enjoy.

“I still have my uniform on.” You have your shorts and jersey on. It’s a nice one. Grey with blue stripes. There is something that reminds you to the Ravenclaw house.

“Same. Let’s go.”  She helps you to stand up and guide you to the parking lot. She’s... she gets you.

***

You can’t believe your luck. Clarke is just amazing. She can make you relax in no time. Your talk was intense. You have never thought about the fact that Clarke could have had such a hard time. You don’t understand why people always try to tell you how to be you. Fuck them! You need to be you and be happy about you. Meanwhile you are thinking that, the bloody mini car that you and Clarke are in it’s moving slow... so slow that your palms are sweating. So, you are here with her. Here is in a fair. She brings you to a fair on Wednesday when people don’t usually come here. And she did that because she knows how uncomfortable the crowd makes you. God she’s... she’s... so special.

 “You okay there, Heda?” She looks at you and smiles. She’s so beautiful.

“Yeah! Yeah! It’s cool.” You nod your head and smile back.

“Don’t lie to me. We promised to be sincere. If you don’t want to be here we can go.”

“The car is moving.”

“I would stop it for you.” Fuck, you do believe her!

“Would you?”

“Yep!”

“It’s a good think that I love roller-coasters. My palms are sweating because of excitement.” You smile at her and kiss her head.

“All right. But we have just another ride and I must take you home. I need to speak with Anya, an then I need to go home. Okay?” You just nod. She’s really thoughtful. Wait... talk to Anya. Nothing more comes to your mind; the falling is sudden. It’s a graphical and physical representation of the way you are falling for her.

***

You had a laugh. You kissed, hugged, walked, talked. You did everything that romantic comedies, that you are so fond of, shown. Then you had diner at a pub and then you are coming home. She didn’t tell you why she needed to talk to your sister.

“We are here.” She stops the car, gets out, walks to your door and opens it for you. “Let me walk you to your door.” Wow! No one has ever treated you like that before. Well before, when you were with Costia. You are in front of your door, Clarke doesn’t even give you the chance to say a thing when she rings the bell. Anya opens the door in no time.

“Hello Anya! Nice to see you. Are your parents’ home?” The blonde askes like nothing has ever happened a couple of hours before.

“Yeah! I would like to apologise for...” Your sister most really like Clarke if she is trying to apologise.

“No need. Well yes... I accept the apology. I need to talk to your family.” What the actual fucking fuck it’s happening? You look at your sister and she has the same shocked look that you have.

“O.k. Let me call them.” What it's going on? Clarke just smiles at you, takes your hand and enters to your home. Your parents are in the living room.

“Good evening, Clarke. It's nice to see you.” Your dad was reading, and your mom was watching tele. Just like the normal family that you are. But this moments feels nothing like normal... and you can say that that is special because you don’t know nothing about normality.

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Wood. Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too, Clarke.” Your mom turns off the tele. She probably can feel the seriousness in the air, as you do.

“I'm here to ask your permission. I would like to keep dating Lexa if you are not opposed.” Just like that… She just… Boom! Like that… We are dating in a very, very, serious way.

“I… Well… Yes. Are you... I'm… Wow! This haven't happened before.” Your dad is as shock as everybody in the room.

“Of course, Clarke, you have our permission, as long as Lexa agrees.” Your mom tells her. Clarke has this look in her face, it means, or at least you think it means: ‘I'm really doing this and nothing it's gonna stop me’ face. Then, she looks at you, and her gaze softs, sincere and full of hope.

“Yeah… Yeah… I'm okay with that.” You answer. God! What the fuck hits you?

“Very well. I need to get going, my parents are waiting for me. I see you all soon, I hope.” Clarke's walk away. You are in shock, Anya slaps your head and gestures something that you really don't understand.

“Walk your girlfriend to her car, Heda.” Your mom tells you and you run to reach Clarke. But Anya is faster than you.

“Princess. I am really sorry. I was… I wasn't… Fuck. Sorry, blondie, really. And thanks for do this.” Anya is now standing in front of your girlfriend’s car.  

“I'm not playing with her Anya. I truly like her. No one will ever do what Ontari did to her if I can help it. This is a promise.” She’s leaning in her car. She seems cool and relax. You are so full of anxiety. But cool.  

“Copy that, mate. Thanks again. I leave you two alone… So, no more sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night?” Anya is playing, she’s okay with Clarke, with your relationship with her.  

“No, if she doesn't want me to, then no.” She reaches out her hand and takes yours in hers.

“Smooth, princess… Smooth.” When Anya walk into your home, you take Clarke's face into your hands and you kiss her softly and long. Really, you can give her anything.

“I'm gonna make this right Lexa. I promise. I… This is special. You feel it too, right?”

“Yes!”

“Cool. I see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up. Bye.” She kisses you again. She gets into her car when she broke the kiss and you stay there, at your drive way, wandering how is it possible that you are so lucky? Yeah! This is special. This was meant to be.

***

You’ve been officially dating Clarke Griffin for two days. Whole two days that have been the best of your life. That’s a little forward for you to say, but mate it feels so… exciting. You can’t stop compering Costia with Clarke. You now it’s not fair to do it. You are not compering them as persons but the relationship. Yes, you know that is equally bad, but you need to make this logical, because you don’t understand shit of what’s going on!

First, the way Clarke treats you. She picks you up, drive you to school, she takes your hand in her the whole drive; you carry her things, you like it that way, it makes you feel chivalrous, you walk her to her locker, you kiss; then she walk you to your locker, she chats with O, because her locker is next to yours, kiss some more and then walk you to class, then kiss and hug some more. When your class is finished you pick her up, if her class finished earlier than yours she goes to pick you up. It’s so weird, in a good way. It’s so... personal too.

With Costia the things were simple. You met her at school before the bell rang, then at lunch, and finally you walked her home. Neither of you had a car. So, simple. The other thing that was simple was your nonexistence libido. Okay... You loved Costia, and you did somethings with her... just once... and it was nice and sweet. But you were like best friends.

Then... then Clarke Griffin came in the picture and oh boy! It’s like if the commander has a mind of her own. She’s always ready. And it just has been four days of being with the blonde. You feel out of control, you kiss her like if there was no tomorrow. Your lips are red and puffy, and it’s just eight in the morning. And you get hard... so hard all the time when you are around her. And it doesn’t help that she just slows down the physical contact because you are so certain that you can combust in any second. The snogging is so good, but you need so much more now.

“Clarke.” You need to tell her to stop because it’s way too early in the morning for you to have a stain of cum in your jeans.

“Yes, baby?” She keeps kissing you. God, you love that nick name... the commander does too, you can feel it. “Lex?” She broke the kiss and looks at you. You blush, she felt it. “I’m sorry? But not sorry... God. Okay. slow down.” She is about to let go of your neck, but you stop her.

“I need to cool off, but I don’t want that everyone knows... that you make me horny as fuck.” She giggles and gives you a peck on the lips.  “Plus, I need to get my things from my locker that’s so, so, so, far away from here.” You smile all blushed.

“God, we are so fucked, and you are so cute. What can I do?” She stays there, in your arms, her head on your shoulder.

“Hug me. Let’s think about horrible, unsexy things.” You tell her putting your nose in the crook of her neck.

“Like... dead puppies or zombies.”  

“I hate those things.”

“I know baby, imagine zombie puppies.”

“Agh! That’s worst.”

“What about the upcoming game? How do you feel about that?”

“Ready. Focus. Eager.”

“Shit! Your Heda mood it’s so... Yeah, okay... Okay... All good now?” She lifts her head and look in your eyes.

“Yes!” You let go her waist and kiss her head.

“Cool, now let’s go get your things.” She grabs your hand in hers and walk you to your locker.

“I’m sorry. For being, you know? All horn-dong.”

“Baby trust me, you are not alone in that department. It’s just happens that I don’t make it all clear and pointing like you. But oh, sweet god, you make me so... fuck! Okay control... slow down. But yeah! I like you too, so very much.” She kisses you and you believe her. She’s something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I'm shocked too! No sex scene? What the actual fuck, right?! But some plot hasn't killed anyone yet. See you next week! :)


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa asks questions. Clarke replys. Some football (played with feet). Dancing... cheering... they are happy and in love!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sometimes you have betas... some times you don't. Any mistake is all mine! You want to help a mate with that? Please send me a message!   
> ENJOY!!!

The game. This is it, you are taking your time to go out the pitch to warm up. Semi fucking finals and you are here, you are the fucking striker, you are Lexa Woods! You are nervous, that’s the truth. Floukru is not an easy team. They’ve got Luna Rivers. Between her and Raven, well! Let’s just say they are the ultimate, most impressive and impassable walls. So, you are nervous. You know Raven, you know her skills and it’s hard to defeat her. Luna is ever more impressive. She is like the fucking Berlin wall. Impossible to l pass. She is taller and older than Raven, she is as clever as your mate, but she has experience. She's a though one. But you can defeat her, your team has an enormous possibility to go the championship if you do your job right.

“You are thinking to loud, baby.” Clarke is in the locker room, wearing her grey, blue and white uniform. She looks so hot. You need to focus.

“I’m nervous. This game is important, and we can’t get even, we need to do this, we must win. The boys have done their job. They are in the finals. If I’ll fuck it up, we are out. Luna... she’s impassable... I... What happen if I just can’t score?” You sit on the terrace. You take your head in your hands and sight.

“Lex... baby, please, look at me.” You do as she tells you, she straddles you. You love that position, that gives her all the control in her movements, you love all of Clarke, you love her powerful personality. “You won’t fuck this up. You are Lexa Woods, you are a clever, fast, skilled player, you love football and you know what?” She takes your face in her hands.

“What?” You look at her.

“You are the fucking Heda, commander of the Grounders, the only one who could make them an unstoppable team. You won’t fuck this up. You will go out there and win this thing. Trust in your team, this is a team effort!”

“I will.” You smile at her and kiss her hand.

“Cool! Because I want to brag about I’m dating the fucking Heda. So...” She stands up, takes your hand to help you to stand up and kisses you sweetly, passing you all the confidence you need. “Come on baby! Make them tremble!” You grab her hand and walk out of the locker room. This is it!

***

_That was it! You fucking won the game. It wasn’t easy. Really... You were tight the whole time. You tried to score hundred times, but Luna was fucking on point. So was Raven. Thank god for that! So, your team worked harder than ever. The defence, the midfield, and the attack, all of you were perfect. But what made you tried harder was the beautiful blonde who never stopped cheer for you and the team. Clarke jumped, yelled, smiled; if she could do that, you could win the game. You had to. And you did. The second half of the game you shot every single ball that got to your feet. Over and over again, Luna could read your moves. You needed something different, somethings that no one could thought that you could do, and you did._

_It was the last five minutes for the extra time when you see your opportunity. Octavia had the ball, she was running like hell, in her eyes were just the goal, nothing more. “Two, O.” You shouted, now more than ever your team needed you. The whole team. O, passed the ball to Anya who was running on the left side line, she took the ball and run. You were at the penalty kick, your sister saw you, she passed the ball to you, Luna saw that too, she got out of the goal and then you yell. “One more, O.” Octavia was outside the goal area, you passed the ball in a quick move, Luna was confused, the two teams as well, but Octavia wasn't, she kicked the ball with so much force that even Luna couldn't stop it. 1-0 and the referee blew the whistle. You won! You are going to the finals. Against Azgaeda. You did it! O, run to you, jumped and landed in your arms. The whole team is congratulated you, the patted your back and smiled; they always have been so respectful to you, to your condition. You did good, so good. You didn't score shit, but the team won, that was all that matters. You put O down and then, two arms were on your waist. You leaned your head over Clarke’s shoulder._

_“You won, baby! You did so, so, so good.” She kissed your neck._

_“I didn't score.” You told her and turned around to see her in the eyes. The people in the stadium were leaving. It felt like was only you and her in the world. The best feeling ever._

_“Fuck it! You did something better than score. You won the game, you used your head over your ego. You did splendidly. You are going to be the best captain ever next year.” You kissed her cheek. You believe her. “Now go get change. We have a party to attend… Basically because I'm the one who's hosting it. So, go… Aaaammmm… And… Do you have your team sweats?” She asked you shyly._

_“Yeah! The blue ones. It's the visit team uniform.” You said._

_“Could you wear them?” You nodded._

_“Yeah! But I also bring jeans and a shirt. I didn't want to look out of place at your party.” She smiled._

_“Amm... You won't. Mmmm... I like you in your uniform and I'm gonna wear mine all night, so… We can match, you know?” You smirked. You like when Clarke is the shy one._

_“Oh! We are gonna be that kind of couple now? The one that wear similar clothes?”_

_“No, we are going to be the cliché jock/cheerleader couple. Like the ones in American shows and movies. Please? It's one of my fantasies.”_

_“Very well then. Your wishes are my commands.” You kissed her one more time and you went to the locker room. Clarke Griffin! Wow!_

***

The party is so big. There’s a lot of people, people that you don’t even know exist. Well, okay... you really haven’t paid attention to your classmates, but still. You are so happy. Happiness makes you forget about the bright neon lights or the loud music. Also, you are drinking beer, Anya said it was alright. Clarke was right, you did good. A team effort. You have never done that. If your job in the team is to score, then you do it, that’s why you are the striker and that’s why everyone else has a position in the team. But for once you simply felt the game and thought forward. Boom! You won! The team did. Something so unthinkable works. Probably like Clarke and you. Speaking of which she is nowhere to be found.

“Oi! Heda! You are the shit, my mate!” Bellamy is congratulating you. He was sucking Raven face a while ago. Telling her that she was the best goalie ever. He is right, you think the same. “Here, a pint. Let’s get fucked!” He smiles at you. You don’t want to be rude, but you want to have a good time, not ‘being fucked’ **.**

“He means well. He’s happy, he wants to get drunk. Loose a little stress.” Clarke tells you in your ear only for you to hear. She puts her hands on your waist, the best place on you, for now. “I’m gonna be here, near, okay? have a good time. I’ll be back.” She kisses your neck one more time and goes to her friends, Jasper and Monty, odd pair, but funny lads.

“Okay.” You grab the pint and drink it.

“To the bottom, Heda.” Bellamy tells you and you do as you were told.

The music is on point, the electronic tunes are invading your ears, your hearing, your senses. You feel light, relaxed. That probably has to do with the amount of beer that you have drunk. You are quite popular without your knowing, probably you didn't know because, when you are sober, people get you all anxious; but feeling this calm has helped you to… well, to talk. A lot of people were giving you beers and cheered you to ‘bottom up’ the pints. You feel happy but funny, dizzy. It’s a good feeling. Clarke has been busy, but she has been checking on you regularly, as well as Anya. You are really having a good time. Now you are sitting on the couch next to Clarke, simply watching the chaos, looking at the lads whom enjoy dancing, drinking, laughing teens. Now, you are part of them… fuck!  

“Are you all right there, sis?” Anya is standing next to you on the couch.

“Yup. Eveeerything... dandy.” You laugh and kiss Clarke.

“You’ve got yourself a drunk Heda, princess.” Anya is saying that like if she was happy. Happy Anya is endearing and strange, but nice.

“I know. She’s so...”

“Cute?” Anya cut Clarke speech.

“She is.” Clarke kisses your cheek and you rest your dizzy head on her shoulder.

“You are so whip, Prisa.” Anya laughs. Oddly thing. She must really like Clarke.

“I fucking know.  I don’t fucking care.” Clarke kisses your cheek one more time.

“Okay, move aside, Heda. Let me talk with the princess here.” You stand up and sit on Clarke’s lap. It feels nice. She’s warm, soft. You put her arms on your waist and your hands on her neck. You see, cliché.

“What’s up, Gona?” She asks Anya. There’s no tension in the air, they are like mates now.

“Nothing really. I wanted to thank you.  I have never seen Lexa so relax. She has changed a lot. I think it’s thanks to you.”

“Anya come on! We have been seen each other for a couple of week. Anything she shows now was already there.”

“You give yourself a little credit, Prisa. Heda would never do what she did today at the game. Change the attack at the last minute? That has never happened. Lexa is a person that follows rules. She needs rules, that make her life a little less stressful. Sometimes that is her weaknesses, but today, she thought forward, she risked her commands, her perfect play...  her ego... and we won. That my friend, that is your hand right there. You make her better, happy. You make her...”

“Normal. You make me normal. It’s a strange feeling.” You put your face in the crook of her neck. She smells nice, sweat and vanilla.

“You are normal, Lexa.” She kisses your cheek and strokes your back.

“I’m not. But I’m cool with it because... it’s me. You love my unique me, that makes everything better.” You feel her a little ridged for two second then everything is okay.

“She’s right, you know? Drunk, Heda always speaks the true.” Anya mentions casually.

“Thanks, mate.” Clarke says to Anya and Anya just smiles. Your sister smiles! A drunk miracle!

“I’m gonna go home.  I’m tired.  Are you coming, Heda?” She waits for your answer, but you are pretty certain she knows.

“I wanna be with Clarke.” You hug the blonde tight.

“She can stay. No funny businesses. She’s too drunk to function.” Clarke tells your sister. She’s right. You feel euphoric, good, tired, funny feelings.

“I do believe you. I suppose I see both of you tomorrow.” Your sister says.

“Yeah” Clarke tells Anya and your sister stands up.

“Okay let me scare the crowd out of your home. Rest, Prisa. You have done well.” Anya walks through the living room with a duty on her mind. Obviously, she will tell Raven and O to help her.

“Scare the crowd... hahahahahahaha... she can do that, babe.” You tell her and kiss her on the lips.  You don’t feel particularly coordinated, your lips feel heavy. Your kiss feels... odd.

“You need to drink water and then sleep. Come on!” She makes you stand up and you follow her.

“Are you gonna sleep with me?” You ask her because you don’t feel good sleeping alone. You haven’t slept well since a while ago, three days to be exact, but you have never said it loud.

“I hope so... one day. Now... Let’s go get some rest. You going to be so hang over tomorrow.” Anya is literally throwing people out. Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy are helping her too. Clarke guides you through her home.  It’s a very big place. It has a pool house... and a pool! An actual pool! How cool is that!?

“I wanna swim.” You tell her. You haven’t been around much now that you think about it. But mate! Clarke in a tiny bikini... quite an image.

“Later. When you’ll sober up.” She guides you to her bedroom. The first time that you are gonna be there.

“Promise?” She opens the door and you stumble, fucking carpet.

“Pinky promises.” She kisses your cheek and sits you down on her bed. “You need to sleep it off. Now, let me strip you.” You giggle and let her does what she wants.

“You are really pretty.” She takes your top off. You are wearing a sports bra that’s making you uncomfortable right now.

“You are really pretty as well.” She kisses your nose and kneel before you to take off your trainers.

“Why aren’t you drunk?” You look at her in her eyes, which is quite difficult because you are unfocused.  

“Because I have a high tolerance to alcohol.” She stands up and look at your crotch.  

“I wanna have that too. How can I get it?” You ask her because one, it’s an actual question; and two, you need to focus on something other than her lusty gaze.

“Lot of practise.” She tells you and she kneels one more time to take off your pants.  

“Damn... that’s... too much alcohol.” You are really doing a poor job with the whole drinking game.

“Yup! Okay, now, let me find you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.” She tells you and turns around quickly. It’s probably because you are just in your underwear… modesty is important… although she has sucked your cock so, modesty can be fucked.

“No. I’m hot. Can I sleep naked?” Because you are so warm.

“Naked? Naked?” What other naked does exist?

“Yep. You can sleep naked too.” Because... COME ON?! You feel me, right?!

“I promised Anya that it wouldn’t be no funny businesses.” She turns around to look at you. She’s doubting. She wants this. You really don’t know what that is, but you want to do everything with her.

“I feel hot, heavy and dizzy. I just want to feel you.” You smile at her and pout. If Anya gets what she wants when she does that face... why would it be different for you?

“Fair enough.” Clarke takes off her uniform. It’s the most sensual thing that you have ever seen. She removes her clothes and stays in her underwear.

“Damn!  You are like super-hot.” She smiles, sways her hips meanwhile walking to the bed.

“I’ve been told. But coming from you, well it should be true.” She makes you stand up, removes the bed sheets, lays you down, turn off the lamp and lays beside you. 

“You are so fucking soft. You always smell good. Why are you so perfect?” She takes your hand and puts it on her waist, you’re the big spoon this time.

“I’m far from perfect, Lexa. But it’s nice that you think I am.” She squeezes your hand. You need to get something out of your chest. Something important. 

“Clarke, are we friends?”

“I like to think that we are.”

“I need to tell you something... I loved Costia, but I’m not certain if I loved her properly.” She tenses. The exes are always a very sensitive subject; or that’s what Anya has told you.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to make love to her. That was something strange for us. We were happy being us. The physical thing was not an issue.” She turns to face you. You feel her tense. You want to make sure she knows this before you go too far.

“Okay... Lex... you know... I like sex... God! I fancy you so much Lexa... it’s... I...”

“I wanna have sex with you Clarke. I wanna do all sort of things with you, with our bodies. I love to eat you out. I love the feeling of my fingers in your cunt. How wet I can make you. I... really want that. I think I wasn’t fair with Costia. When we did what we did, it felt sweet, I trusted her, I enjoyed it. But you... you fucking drive me crazy! With one kiss, you make me hard. Costia needed to stroke my cock for five minutes to finally get the commander all hard and playing... in five minutes you make me cum twice. SO, FUCKING MENTAL!” She giggles. You like that sound.

“I want to do all that with you too. About Costia, maybe you two were just good friends.”

“But you and I, we are friends.”

“Yes, but you make me so wet, that is not friendly at all.”

“God! I want to put my junk in your trunk so badly.”

“What?” Clarke laughs so hard that it was courageous, you laugh too. “My God! That was so misogynist... but you are so drunk and cute... come on, let’s sleep. If you remember tomorrow anything that you say now, we will talk about it! No more unfeminist lines to get in my pants.” She kisses your nose.

“Fine! Night, love.” You kiss her cheek and hug her tight.

“Night, love.” She sights, turn around again and squeezes her back to your front.

“Clarke?”

“Yes baby?”

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” You stand up, run to the bathroom, but you don’t know where the fuck it is. You stand in the middle of a dark room with a little vomit on your mouth, in your underwear and sweating. This drinking thing is difficult.

“Come! Come!” She takes your hand, guides you to a door next to her closet. You kneel, hug the toilet and everything goes out.

“Well, if we survive this... we can survive anything, Heda. We are here for the long road.” She takes your hair in her hand to prevent you to throw up on it. “I could fall in love with you, you know?”

***

“Lex... baby... Lex...” You hear her voice. God how hard are you crushing that you can hear her voice in your mind! “Baby... baby, please... wake up.”

“No, Clarke will disappear.”

“No, I really won’t. I need to go to the bathroom... and your cock is poking my ass... so... I need to move.” You open your eyes. For fuck sake... your erection is all over Clarke’s ass. You’re embarrassed now.

“Sorry.” You say, release her and lay on your back. “God I’m so, so, so sorry.”

“I’m not. It’s nice to know that you want me as much as I do, even when you are unconscious. Be right back.” She kisses your nose, get up and goes to the bathroom.

You use this time alone to try to calm down. You think about how fast the things are moving. You don’t know if this a normal thing. You never slept in Costia’s room, nor she slept in yours. You never went to parties, nor she threw a party for any of your victories. You spent the time watching documentaries. The first time that you got drunk was last year and Costia was already in Switzerland, not with you. You like this, you fancy the way Clarke makes you feel, normal.

“Would you want to take a shower, or would you like to sleep some more?” She asks you from the bathroom’s door. Now you notice, she’s just in her underwear and your cock got harder.

“My head hurts.” You tell her looking at the ceiling, bending your leg to hide your boner, hoping that the commander doesn’t show.

“Okay, some drugs would do the trick. And Lexa, you don’t have to hide the commander, I felt it all night against my ass. It’s okay. Really!” She walks to the bed with a smile on her face and her eyes darker that before.

“Are you sure?” You ask her because you need to be sure. This has never happened to you. It's… Well… Odd.

“Yep... I’ll go for the pills, jump in the shower. You’ll feel better.” She kisses your cheek. You now feel the necessity to ask her. The worst thing that could happen is that she says no.  

“Okay... Ammm... Would you... mmmm... I... you know... would you take a shower with me?” She smiles and nods.

“Yes. Go ahead, I’ll be there, I promise. There is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet.” She goes out of the room with a smile.  

Your mind is fuzzy, but you want this with her. You feel safe with her, it’s a plus that she has more experience than you, she certainly knows what to do. You stand up slowly, both of your heads hurt. You need to take a wee and brush your teeth. The act to do that with your cock semi-hard is an act of faith and good hit, you add the hang over… The task of your life. But you did it just not as bad as it could have been. You stand in front of the mirror and brush your teeth desperately, you still feel the vomit and the alcohol on your tongue. Fucking hell! She saw you threw up your guts last night! She won’t want to do anything with you now, you ruined it! You can’t undo it, so you better clean yourself.

“You alright?” She comes into the bathroom while you’re brushing your teeth. “Here… These will help with the headache.” She gives you two pills.

“Yeah! Just... I’m remembering what happened last night. Sorry about the vomit.” You wash the toothpaste out of your mouth and take the drug, you don't feel like dying but you don't feel so good.

“It wasn’t so horrible. Everyone has been there.”

“But not everyone has done that in front of their girlfriend. That’s...” You shut yourself up… your eyes are as big as a plate… fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“Okay... Just… Am I your girlfriend?” You freeze. You know that you only have been dating Clarke for five days now. This is crazy fast. But you don't want to be with anyone else. She told you the same, so… What the fuck, right?

“Do you? Would you... be my girlfriend... even though everything?” You are standing in front of your crush, you've been dreaming about this moment, but in your head, you were wearing a suit, she was wearing a dress, you both were having an amazing diner and you got a simple red rose in your hand. Now reality hits you. You are hang over, in your underwear, your hair is messy, you smell like pub and sin, and Clarke is in a similar condition. And everything feels just right.

“Fuck yeah! I would be because of everything.” She kisses you and guides you to the tub. “You can take your clothes off. I’ll lend you some... Just... mmmm... I’ve got no boxers... sorry.” She fills the tub with water and bubbles.

“Okay. No worries.” You are now full naked. You stand in front of her, she has seen you naked before, she’s your girlfriend now so there is nothing to be afraid nor ashamed of. “I think I can use the pair that are in my bag. Is it still in your trunk, right?” She stops the running water and turns around to face you.

“Yeah it’s still... Sweet mother of... you... wow... God! You’re fucking perfect Lexa. I... are we... do you...”

“We should get in the tub. The water would get cold.” It's a miracle that your voice sounds calm because you’re fucking nervous. You are sober, the commander is half awake, Clarke is about to be all naked with you in a tub. In your seventeen years of life this is the most intimate moment that you have ever had with anyone.

“Really! You are naked, and you are just… I… I… I don't think I can control myself anymore Lex. I mean… I…”

“I don't want you to control yourself, Clarke. I want this with you… Just… Go slow, okay? I'm new at this… But I'm pretty sure you should take your undies off to take a bath.” She smiles at you. Her eyes are full of tender.

“Right! Get in, I'll do it in a minute.” You do it. The hot water feels really good against your skins. You open your eyes and the most magnificent view is in front of you. Clarke in her naked glory. Those beautiful full breasts with their pinks nipples pointing at your direction. The creamy skin that you love to stroke and her nice shave vulva. She's just.

“You are perfect, Clarke. You really are.” She smiles.

“Thanks. Move a little forward, let me wash your hair.” You do, and she sits behind you, pouring some water in your hair. When it's wet she washes your hair with a little massage. “The first time I saw you at school, I knew that I had to speak to you. You were next to your locker with your glasses on, reading a book about Renaissance art. It was bizarre because you were wearing your grey hoodie with your sur name and your number on. What sort of jock does that? I knew that exactly moment that you were different, I was fascinated by that. I tried Lexa, I really tried to make you noticed me, but you were so hard to put out of your own world. So, I decided to stop pinning after you, probably you weren't interested in me. I dated Finn because I was so frustrated that you didn't even know I exist. I know what I did to him was wrong, dated him because I couldn't be with you. I used him, I'm aware of that. But you see, I'm egocentric; I had literally half of the Doorship Academy after me, I could have had anyone, and then you simply didn't look at me once. It was a good thing he moved because I wouldn't have known how explain to him that I didn't want anything to do with him because I want you. When I met Trish, Bellamy and Lincoln I was glad because I knew that it would be a way to you, knowing people that were around the mighty and elusive Heda. They told me that you were special, that you were not as everyone else, that if I really wanted to get to know you I should be doing the first move. So, I did, days ago, I did it and I don't regret one bit. What I'm trying to tell you is, it doesn't make you a bad person to want to be with someone else; you were not a bad girlfriend because you didn't want to sleep with Costia, because sometimes those sorts of feeling are meant to be with someone else. And sometimes being selfish it's not a bad thing.” She washes your hair and kiss your shoulder. You talk about how you feel, about Costia, about Clarke. She knows you feel guilty.

“Thanks! I thought I was a monster. I didn't want to be a bad girlfriend to her. But I didn't feel with her what I feel when I'm with you. This… This out of control. Even when we weren't together you made me feel so much. My heart beats uncontrollably, I blushed, and I have never jerked off so much in my life.” You both laugh. “I want to do stuff to you. I want you to touch me too. This is right Clarke… It's just… I don't think I can go all the way right now.”

“I told you, I'll wait for you.”

“Thank you. Can I kiss you?” Clarke chuckles, leans you on her front and kisses you. It’s unbelievable how turn on you can get with one kiss. You feel the commander getting hard. It’s so weird to be all hard, wet and with a beautiful girl behind you... kissing you, touching you... talking dirty.

“Is the commander hard?”

“Yeah!”

“Can I touch it?”

“Yeah!” She reaches out her hand, putting it over your abs, stroking them. She’s kissing your shoulder.

“I want to make you feel good, Lexa. Does it feel good?”

“Yeah!” You only can moan. She’s rubbing your cock so slow, she’s kissing your neck, nibbling it. You want to feel her too. “That’s so hot. Shit!” Your eyes are closed, your hips are moving to mimic Clarke’s hand. She’s taking her time. No rush, you are alone. 

“Fuck, baby you are getting harder. You are so beautiful, Lexa. Your cock is so big... God!”

“I need to feel you Clarke.”

“Soon, baby. Let me make you cum like this. Let me take care of you.” Shit, you can’t deny your girlfriend anything. You just nod. “The things I want to do to you, they must be illegal. I want to feel you muscles under my hands... I want to feel your perfect thighs opening my legs, your muscle flexing every time you thrust your cock in me. I want to feel my cunt squeezing your dick. I want to ride it, I want to kiss your tits while you’re filling me with this beautiful monster that you got between your legs. I want you to be so deep that we become one. I fucking want you so much... it’s ridiculous.” She kisses your earlobe. That's so hot.

“Fuck... fuck... I’m gonna cum.” She strokes you faster, you can feel her tits in your back, her nipples hard, her cunt on your ass, rubbing it on you, shit! Masturbating has never been so hot. “God! I... shit... I’m close.” Clarke breathing is heavy, her moves are uncoordinated. “Are you gonna cum too, baby girl?” That nick name did something to Clarke because she just wildly moving her hips on your ass. And then you feel it, it’s there... just small, like a bottom... her clit... she’s rubbing her clit in your ass while stroking your cock. This is so hot and nasty. “Clarke?” You take her hand off your cock and you move forward. Her face shows frustration.

“Wha... did I... Hurt you? Too much? Wha...” You kneel in front of her with your cock in your hand. You need to see this with your own eyes.

“No... I’m okay... I want to see you touching yourself for me... baby girl. Come on... put those finger in your cunt... come on! Make me hot.” You stroke your hard cock one more time, you feel your breathing heavy, you know that you are not gonna last long and Clarke isn’t either. She stops and sit on the edge of the tub.

“Fuck, baby you are so hot. Keep going. I need you to cum.” Shit! Clarke knows how to get you.

“Your fanny is beautiful, baby girl... open your legs for me, let me see it...” Clarke spreads her legs wilder. Her tits are bouncing. You need to suck them. You lean on and takes Clarke’s nipple in your mouth. Your hand keeps stroking your cock, you are between Clarke’s legs and you feel her hand brushings yours. She’s as desperate as you are. You need to cum now as she does.

“Fuck, Lex... suck my nipple... shit... shit I’m cumming.”

“Oh fuck... Clarke.” You cum hard. You lay on Clarke. That was too much... too hot... “That was wonderful. Thanks.” You tell her and kiss her neck and her cheek. Then you sit on your heels to see her.

“I’m no complaining... at all. That was... some coordination, Heda. We came at the same time.” She smiles at you. God! She looks so beautiful. Her pink cheeks, her wet body, your cum on her tummy... shit!

“Fuck... I’m... I’m sorry Clarke... I... let me wash you.” She is a little confused at first, but then her gaze gets where yours is.

“Oh... well... no problem, really... I actually... we need to take a real shower now... to clean up, then go to yours.” You clean the mess you made with some water. Clarke’s skin it’s so beautiful, creamy, her muscle and curves are so perfectly her.

“I’m so embarrassed.” You stand up when you see no more sperm over the blonde’s tummy. You help her to get up. You run the shower and she hugs you. This is the first time that you feel another naked body touching your skin. Clarke is so soft. You love the feeling.

“And... I sort of like your cum all over me.” Shit! She’s going to be de dead of you.

***

It has been a month. A glorious month of dating Clarke Griffin, Arkadia’s Princess, hot cheerleader, A-grade student, amazing talented artists, humble, patient and beautiful person. You have a catch at your arm. Literally. She’s has her arm in yours. You are fucking... you feel so safe with her. That’s helping with the anxiety that you feel when you thought about the championship game. Fucking Azgaeda team. Ontari Winters is gonna be there. She’s a defender. The most brutal, skilled left defender that you have ever known. You’re not nervous, you are scared, so bloody scared. This is not just a game for her, this is war. It started that night at the party. You have never said this to anyone, but when she was beating the shit out of you she promised to destroy you if you ever crossed paths. It’s seems like it’s going to be soon. So, you are near the breaking point, because the bloody game is this Saturday, the same day that Clarke and you official got a month together.

“So, what would we do after you win the championship?” Clarke and you are eating lunch at the terrace after the talk that you two had about Ontari, that spot became your privet place.

“I think we need to... go through it first.” You can’t eat. Your tummy is upset. You are so... off.

“What is it, Alexandria? There is something that you haven’t told me. I can’t feel it.”  Oh! She’s using the Alexandria card! She’s serious.

“It’s about the game. I... I’m nervous. This is a big game and tomorrow is one month that we start dating... I wanted to do something special. But the game and then the... it’s too much. I don’t want that you feel disappointed in me.” You take your face on your hands. You can’t see her in the eyes, she will know.

“It’s about Winters, isn’t it? I... I know that. I’m not dumb, Lex. Talk to me. I’m here for you, I’m your girlfriend.” She stands up, straddles you and hugs you. You both have discovered that position sort of calm you quickly. You put your face in the crook of her neck. You take a deep breath and...

“I’m scared, Clarke. Not just because of the game, but... Ontari threatened me... that night. She... told me that she would... fucked me up if she ever saw my face again... I was... hoping Azgaeda was defeated... but... shit! They didn’t. And now... now... tomorrow... it’s going to be a blood bath.” Clarke hugs you tight.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you. If I need to be 24/7 next to you, I will.” You chuckle. You really believe her.

She has proved her word. The first time that you got a panic attack this year was three days ago. This stupid fear that you have over Ontari got you hard. _You two were at the mall, the bloody shit was really crowded, but Clarke got your hand all the time, she hugged you, kissed your cheek, whispered funny jokes, you were so into your girlfriend that you totally forgot about the crowed mall, the bright lights and the awful loud music. And then, you saw her, you were sure, Ontari Winters was there, she was looking at you, she was far away but… She got a smirk on her face and you lost it, you run away, you didn't even remember how, because you run quiet fast, but Clarke was at your side in a second, outside the mall near to the loading area. You couldn't breathe, or focus, or hear, you took your head in your hands and tears went down to your cheeks. Then you felt her, a hand on your shoulders and the sweet smell of Clarke. You looked at her and opened your arms and she sat on your lap for twenty minutes. That did the trick. She always calms you._

“Thanks. I just hope she forgets about me. I didn't do anything, Clarke. She just hates me. Just because I'm me.” Your tears go down your cheek, again. You feel tired of being afraid. You hug her again for a while, then you hear the bell rings, your time is up, you need to go back to your classes.

“If anything happen, but it won't, I'm gonna be with you all the time, as well as your team and your sister, we have your back, baby. You are not alone, o.k?” She kisses your forehead and stands up. You feel a little better, you need to do this, you need to win the game, and get over your fear. You have your people, they will never leave you alone.

“Okay!”

***

You really don't have any idea of how this happened, but you are in your girlfriend’s Koleos, driving to the Azgaeda College. You'll see, the cheerleader squad and the football squad use two different buses, that means that you would be with your team and only with your team, but you can't be away from Clarke for so long, yes, the car drive is only an hour and a half long, but it’s too long to be a part from her; in fact, you asked permission to spent the night at Clarke's, when that happens you both use the pool house, because you nearly got caught one time when you were doing some physical activities, so, the pool house gives you both some privacy. Abby's words. So, when she was driving you to school to the bus, she got out of the car and went to talk to your manager, he talked to your sister, Anya nodded, your manager went to the buss, Clarke took Anya wrist, said something to her, your sister nodded and a minute later Clarke was in the truck with you, driving you to the Azgaeda stadium. She said nothing, put some nocturnes by Chopin and you took off.

“Chopin?” You ask her surprised. She smiles at you and nods her head.

“This music makes you calm. Do you remember the dinner at Mount Weather? You relaxed the minute the pianist played Chopin. I guess it would do the trick.” You nod, you are feeling a little better now.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry.” You look at the window, the cars are moving fast, it’s a raining day and the game is going to be hard. You totally need to relax.

“You are sorry about what?” She takes her eyes form the way only for a second to looks at you.

“I'm sorry to be so difficult. I have a lot of issues, you shouldn't have to take care of me.” You really need to get better. Normal, just stop being weird, but you know that’s not possible, you were born that way, Lady Gaga said it.

“I like take care of you, Lex, you take care of me too. I'm doing a lot of better in math with your help. People stop to asking me for sexual favours because I'm with you. You have made a good girl out of me.” She takes your hand and squeezes it.

“You were a good girl before we even met.” You still can’t believe people make her feel ashamed of her choices. Fucking people, they don’t know her like you do.

“You know what I mean. You, well… You… even though you know me you wanted to be with me.” You take her hand and kiss it. She’s the best person that you could ever be with.

“Why didn’t I? You are kind, funny, clever, strong, fearless, flawless… The fact that you are no so bad looking helps a little.” Clarke laughed, you love to hear her laugh, so you’ll do anything to make that happens, even if you not fully understand humour.

“I feel the same way about you. So now, relax, you have a game to win.”

“Okay.” You say nothing more and let the music, the trip and your girlfriend relax you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca se han preguntado !!!¿¿¿por qué los norteamiericanos insisten en llamar a su deporte fútbol si juegan con las manos todo el pinche tiempo???!!! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!


	6. Defending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that could go wrong actually does. Also... everything that could go right actually does... I need to warn you... there's going to be mention of the Wizard World. Yes, I'm a potterhead, I deal with that as good as I can; and I'm also a Ravenclaw (even though pottermore put me in Gryffindor the first three trys. They know shit!). You know who is also a Ravenclaw? ADC. THANKS FOR READING! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wensday. Here's another chapter. Remember, English is not my first language, any mistake, I made it. If you want to help a mate with tha, let me know.

“Come on baby, you got this.” Clarke cheers could be heard in the whole pitch. You are here now. The goalie, a penalty and a big opportunity to win. Your leg is sore, your cheek is cut, and you got the last chance to win this.

_You were even. Azgaeda scored the first two times. Then at the second half and a very quick ‘you need to focus, baby. I’m with you, you can do this’ from your girlfriend, you got out to the pitch and played like a mental animal; you could make a pass to Anya and your sister scored. Then, almost at the end, you were about to shoot but Ontari simply fucked you up.  She slide-tackled you with so much force that you fell on your face, then she simply kicked your cheek. The referee saw everything, he marked the penalty and expelled Ontari off the pitch. She threw you a hateful look. Her team was gonna loose the championship, you felt it in your bones. You were bleeding, not so badly, but you can't play if you are injured. The referee stopped the game, Anya control the situation. O, almost ripped Ontari’s head off, even Raven was at Azgaeda’s penalty area trying to stop the petit brunet from running to the defender and fucked her up. ‘Go to the bleach, Heda, it's nothing, go and come back as quickly as you can.’ Your sister told you. You did, and you saw Clarke, who's been held by Monroe. ‘I'm gonna fucking kill her, let me go.’ So, instead of went to the doctor you run to your girlfriend. ‘I'm o.k, Clarke, really.’ The medical attention came where you were, they cleaned the wound, put some cream and you waited to go back to the game. Before you could come back to the pitch, you felt a pair of lips on your injured cheek. ‘You can do this, baby. You can win, I know.’ You turned back and kissed her on the lips. You heard the whistle and saw Octavia shooting the penalty. Amazingly clean, the ball was in. You squeezed Clarke’s hand and nodded to her. You got this. She did the same to you and let you go to play the last three minutes before the penalty round._

The score is even. Six goals each team, this is the last chance, the last player of Azgaeda has failed. Now, this is your chance to bright. It's not an easy task, your left leg hurts like hell, which is a problem because you are a natural lefty. But, you can’t back down, you need to prove to yourself that Ontari has no power over you anymore. ‘If you score I'm gonna fucking end you, fucking disgusting freak’. You believe her, she made herself throw out of the game just to prevented you for scoring. She's dead serious. But you don't care anymore, you have your people, Raven, O, Trish, Echo, Anya, your whole teammates are behind you, and of course Clarke. She stopped cheering a while ago, she is smiling at you, you focused on her, and just on her. You don't hear the crowd, the yelling, the cheering, nothing, this time is just you, the ball, the goalie and the net… And Clarke. Always Clarke. You take the ball from the referee’s hands. You nod to the referee, you don't look at the goalie, just the ball… Just that. You hear the whistle, shot with all the force that you have, not even the pain is going to stop you. The ball fly to the right corner, the goalie can’t stop it. You win... you did it. That’s it.

All your teammates are running to you. You still have you head down, standing at the penalty mark. You can’t believe it! You won the fucking championship. You did it. You scored, you made a pass, you kept fighting with your whole team. You are tackled down by O, Anya, Rave and the whole twenty-two members of your team. You are happy. But you are missing something... someone. Your teammates stand up and set you free. You run to the cheerleading squad. She’s there jumping and clapping. She’s your girlfriend, the one that you can’t stay away from, the one who whisper in your ear when people are joking kindly, when they are mean, when they are serious; the one who guides you to the awkward path of the normal life. So, you take her into your arms, hug her waist and lift her from the ground. You kiss her softly.

“Clarke Griffin, you are the light of my life.” She smiles and kisses you back.

“I... I heart you.” She says... you are almost certain that she was going to tell you that she loves you, but you are happy now, you feel something strong for her, you can’t name it, even though you like it.

“I heart you too. I need to go to the ceremony and then we can go. Okay?” You put her down and go to your team. The best fucking month of your life!

“Fucking Griffin quoting Alex Vause to woo her... got game, blondie. Come on! We need to keep people happy.” You hear Monroe yelling to your girlfriend. You smile and go.

***

The ceremony was nice. Your team won the cup, the medals and the award of best team of the season. You also won the best striker award, Raven won the best goalie, Anya the best captain, and O the best new player. God, all of you deserve it! Clarke is destroying her hands with the clapping, her face with the smiling, and her throat with the cheering.

“You did good, Heda!” Your sister hugs you. “Let’s clean up. Our girls are waiting.” You smile at her and go to Clarke.

“I’m gonna clean up and then we can go. O.k? We need to celebrate.” You wiggle your eye brows. She laughs, you laugh. You simply... fuck! Just... feelings.

“Go then, baby. About that celebration... the team is gonna throw a party... so... we can go, stay a little bit and then take off.” Anything, you would do anything for her.

“Okay. I need to rush.”

Your whole team is waiting for you. They cheer, hug one another, clap. Just acting happy, like the teenagers that you are. All of them give you some space and you take a quick shower, change in a pair of black skinny jeans, a v-neck top with a black shirt on, your comfortable black and white stripe skater vans. You are happy, so, so happy. But people say that no happiness last long. You are so concentrate about your good star that you don’t hear that someone is next to you. You only feel the pain in your left leg, and the buzzing in your head when it impacts the brick wall.

“You fucking bitch! I warned you... you didn’t listen... I’m gonna fucking end you...” Ontari is all over you. She has you pinned at the wall, her forearm is on your throat. You can’t breathe. You can’t hear, you try to fight back but she simply doesn’t let you move. Then she throws you to the floor and start kicking your ribs. The only thing you can do is cover them; put yourself in a foetal position and hope for the best. Why your brain can function so quickly with certain matters and so slow with others? She’s kicking your face, your arms, your shoulders... everywhere. Then, you don’t feel the pain anymore. You probably pass out. But you hear it... a roar.

“You fucking bitch! Don’t touch my girlfriend... don’t you fucking dare, you bitch!” You can’t breathe. You are still on the floor, but you can hear Clarke clearly, it’s her voice and those raw dry sounds are punches. What is happening?

“Cla...” You have no voice. Your breathing is short, your ribs are hurting too much, you can see blood in your hands, your nose feels sticky, you are about to pass out. “Clarke!” With a very loud and painful yell you call your girlfriend who’s straddling Ontari punching her on the face. “Clarke... st... stop... plea... Please.” You try to sit but everything hurts so much.

“Hey... hey baby... it’s o.k... I’m here... look at me... Lexa, look at me.” You feel the warm of her hands on your face. “Tell me what you feel.”

“You.” She put her forehead over yours. You feel that. It calms you.

“Okay. Cool. Just do the same as I do. Breath with me.” You do that three more times until you don’t feel Clarke next to you anymore.

“The fucking Doorship’s slut and the Arkadia’s freak. Well... my lucky day. I’m gonna end both of your sorry asses. Starting with this whore.” She takes Clarke's by her uniform and you lose it. You don’t know how, but in a second, you have Ontari’s back against the wall, your forearm on her throat and your fist is breaking her nose. With a very calm voice you tell her.

“Clarke is my girlfriend. You don’t have the right to touch her, speak to her, say her name, or even look at her... understand?” Ontari is nodding, or she will if she could move her head. “Don’t you ever think about hurt her again, because I will be the one who ends you.” You don’t want to let her go, but a pair of arms are on your waist, and the softest voice is right in your ear.

“Let her go, Lex. I’m okay she didn’t touch me. Let her go so we can go to the hospital, you are bleeding.” You obey her, but you didn’t let Ontari off your side.

“Heda! Prisa! What’s... are you both okay?” Anya came running once she heard an Azgaeda’s player saying that Ontari was nowhere to be seen. That made her suspicious. She hoped not to be too late...

“We need to get Lexa to the hospital. Can you drive us?” Clarke is talking like if nothing important had happened.

“Ontari?” You hear your sister asks your girlfriend.

“She can piss on herself. I don’t give a fuck. I’ll call my mom. Let’s go.” Now you notice it, Ontari is on the floor cover in blood and cuts. You don’t remember punched her. You really don’t remember much of anything after you see Ontari pinned Clarke on the wall. “Let’s move, baby. Breath, okay? Everything is fine.” You nod to Clarke.

During the whole trip, you didn’t say anything. It wasn’t because you didn’t want to talk, it was because every time you breath your rib cage hurt like hell. You were in the back seat of Clarke’s car, she sat next to you and hugged you, kissed your cheeks and kept saying ‘I’m here. I’m with you. Nothing bad is going to happen.’ You feel safe. You were beat down fucking bad, but you feel safe. And now you’re here in front of your girlfriend’s mom. The top of the top. The chief surgery, Abby Griffin.

_You met Abby three weeks ago when you drove Clarke's back home from your second date. You walked her to her door and then you asked her if her parents were at home, she nodded and then you asked to talk to them. They were in the living room watching a movie, Jake was the one who noticed your presence. “Everything okay, girls?” He asked, and the Abby looked at you._

_“I'm really confused right now to be honest.” Clarke said to her parents. Abby simply kept looking at you. You squeezed Clarke's hand and she introduced you. “Mom, dad, she’s Lexa Woods, she's my girlfriend.” She smiled when she said that last part._

_“Yeah! My door remembers her. It’s a little hurt, you never call nor write. It’s hurt because you choose the blondie here instead of it.” Jake said, he got a very serious expression, you are shocked, you face was pale, and your mouth was dry._

_“He's joking, Lex it’s o.k.” You nodded and calmed down._

_“Is she okay?” Jake asked Clarke, and your girlfriend nodded._

_“Yeah! She just has a hard time getting jokes.” Abby kept looking at you, she is so serious, you were so uncomfortable._

_“I... I would like to ask your permission to keep seen Clarke.” Clarke turned her head so quickly that you were worried that she hurt herself. “I... I can take care of her. I promise to respect her. To bring her home on time in week days. Help her with her classes and her cheerleading activities. I... would like for you to know that she is safe with me. I care for her deeply.” Nobody said anything for five long minutes; or it was maybe two, but sometimes, time is relative, Einstein said it. The atmosphere was tense._

_“You are in the spectrum, right?” That was the first sentence that Abby Griffin spoke to you._

_“Yes, ma'am.” She smiled._

_“Asperger?” Youi nodded._

_“Correct.” She smiles and stood up. She reached her hand, you took it._

_“Welcome, Lexa. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She can be... handful.” You smiled at Abby and that was it._

_“Well... what about and ice cream to celebrated to have been properly introduced, for the first time, may I say, to my daughter’s girlfriend?” Jake had a big smile on his face._

_“Don't embarrass me, dad.” Clarke said hiding herself behind your back._

_“I like ice cream.” You say with a smile on your face. Jake hi five you._

_“I like this one, Clarke. Good lad.” He laughed and went to the kitchen._

_“I like her too.” Abby said and followed her husband._

_“Well... that was... So cool! Thanks! Nobody has ever done that for me.” She kissed your cheek._

_“You did it for me. It was logical. I wanna make things right.” She hugged you and whispered in your ear._

_“You do things magical, Lex.” Not bad, to be the first time you got all brave._

So now you are here in front of Abby who looks so patient even with Clarke in the state that she is now.

“Is she going to be okay, mom? Is she hurting? Is she bleeding inside? Oh my god! Was I too late? I’m gonna end fucking Ontari.” Abby Griffin is quiet. She is giving you some stitches on your left eyebrow. You watch her rolling her eyes.

“Clarke...” Abby keeps a very steady hand while she stitches you. She smiles at you. You smile back... or you do something near to that.

“No, mom! Don’t Clarke me. That fucking bitch! She was hurting my girlfriend...” Clarke is pacing and talking really fast.

“Clarke...” Abby is almost done with you.

“God! What if Lexa is traumatise?  That’s why she hasn’t spoken, right?” Clarke goes where you are and looks at your eyes so intensely, you probably be scare if you weren’t so… well! So… into her.

“Clarke...” Abby calls her name one more time but the blonde is not listening.

“Oh my god! What the resonance said? Is she... god!”

“She’s perfect, Clarke. She hasn’t spoken because her lips are broken, her throat is swollen, and her ribs are bruised. The resonance was clear. Other than that, ... Nothing.... Now let me check your hands. Sit next to your girlfriend.”

“Sorry.” Clarke smiles at you shyly and sit next to you. You make a great effort to smile back. “Don’t do anything. I know you’re hurting and you are smiling.” You nod and watch how Abby Griffin is cleaning Clarke’s knuckles. They are pretty fucked up.

“So... are you going to tell me why your girlfriend is beat up and why your knuckles are so hurt.” Abby asks her calm.  

“I sort of got into a fight.” Clarke is blushing now.  

“Sort of?”

“I beat the shit out of Ontari Winters... just after I saw her beating Lexa.”

“Why would she beat Lexa?”

“Because she’s a bitch, mom. That is why... she has been molested Lexa for far too long.”

“And the football player can’t defend herself?” Oh, that was a very low blow.

“I...” You try to talk but the simply act of open your mouth is pure agony.

“Lexa doesn’t do violence. It was all me, mom.”

“She is really hurt Clarke. It could be considered a hate crime.” Your eyes open wide. You never thought about that.

“Can we proceed?” Okay this is going really far.

“Only if Lexa wants.” Clarke looks at you and you shake your head. There is no need. Not anymore.

“Why, Lexa? She deserves to pay for her action. This wasn’t a fucking joke.” You know that, but you don’t want all the drama and the consequences.

“You can think about it, Lexa. Now you need to rest and get better. Your parents are waiting for you outside.” You nod and get down of the bed. Clarke does the same.

“Clarke... where do you think you are going?”

“I’m going with Lexa. You say it yourself she needs to be take care of.” Clarke smiles at her and hugs your waist.

“Don’t you think her parents can deal with it?” Abby is cleaning her hands. The seriousness in her voice makes you wander if she likes you.

“Probably.” Your girlfriend says. She's not going down without a fight, even if that fight is with her mother.

“You are not going to stop until I let you go, right?” Abby is looking at you with a kind smile on her face. She probably likes you.

“You know me so well, mom.”

“Agh! Young love... Okay go. But you need to be at home tonight. Lexa needs to rest and I assuming you cuddling her all night is not a good idea.” Clarke cheeks got red.

“Agh! You know me so well, mom!” Abby Griffin chuckles and lets you go. Clarke and you get out of the surgery. Anya, Raven, Octavia, Echo, Bellamy, Lincoln, Gustus and Indra are waiting for you.

“Heda. You look like shit.” Anya tells you.

“We are glad that you are okay, Lex.” Lincoln hugs you sweetly. “You have a great girlfriend, Heda.” He smiles at you.

“She beat the shit out of Winters! For a cheerleader, you are THE shit, mate!” Octavia smiles and winks at you. Yeah, your girlfriend is awesome. You nod and hug her waist.

“Thank you, Clarke. Thank you. She... that Ontari girl is a bad seed.” Indra tells Clarke.

“No problem. Your daughter is... precious to me.” She tells your mom. “I'm gonna take her home, if that's okay with you.” Clarke, the polite one, your mom said it once.

“Thank you, Clarke. We see you later. Here, take some money, buy some pizza, you deserve a little party, after all you won the championship.” Your dad hugs you and kisses your head. Anya takes the money.

“What about pints, dad? For the grownups.” Really? You are fucked up and your sister is thinking about drinking? So much for a support sister.

“Really, Gona? Your sister was fucked up and you are thinking about drinking?” Thank you very much dad! Anya looks at your dad shyly.

“Yes?!” She says and Gustus smiles and gives her more money.

“All good, lads. Party not too hard. Heda, party extremely light.” You nod and smile.

“Of course, Mr. Woods. I would take care of her.” Clarke shakes your dad's hand and all of you take off.

The ride to your house was short, Anya was driving, Clarke was at your side all the time. She kissed your cheek and told you sweet nothings all the ride. All your friends are in your house, they look concern.

“Here, it is nice to see you are well and complete. A little fucked up, but you are a champion, a nerd and you are loved.” Bellamy says puts his arm around you. “I'm sorry for not being there, mate. I... I know Clarke was there for you. I'm just... sorry.” He says sincerely.

“We all are, Heda. Lucky for us, the princess got your back.” Raven smiles at you.

“Cut the sappy shit, all of you. Let's party.” Anya opens the door, and everybody got in. 

The party for you is really short actually. You can't drink, you can't eat, your entirely body hurts like hell, the effect of the drugs are running out. Clarke looks at you, takes your hand, stands up and tells everyone.

“We are off. Lexa needs to rest. See you tomorrow, lads.”

“See you both tomorrow.” Everybody says. You nod and take off.

Clarke prepare you a bath, helps you to undress and put you in. She washes your hair carefully. She's quiet, thinking deeply, you suppose. You take her hand and smile at her.

“You had blood in your hair... I'm sorry Lexa, I should have been there earlier. I should have been with you all the time. I promised you nothing bad was gonna happened to you... I... should have... done something... more...” You take her forearm in your hand and smiles at her. Nor her nor you not anyone could have prevented what happened. Ontari is a fucking lunatic. You don't know what to do, you simply hug Clarke. You hug her because she's crying, and you can't say anything to her, because fucking Ontari. “I'm all wet... and not in the funny way.” She chuckles, kisses your shoulder and helps you out of the tub. She's so tender with you, she cares. She really does. She cares about you. You lend her a pair of sweat pants and a top. You love to see her in your clothes.

“Okay all set up. Now go to the bed and rest. I'm gonna be here until you fall asleep.” You do as she tells you. Clarke doesn't lay next to you, she grabs the foam bean bag and sits there. You frown, you need to feel her close. She takes your hand and kisses your forehead. “You heard my mom, you need to rest, you are hurt, and I can't keep my hands of you. I'm... gonna be here.” You nod and kiss her hand. Your lips hurt, fucking Ontari! She made a number on you. The drugs start to kick in, you feel sleepy, you can't talk but you hope that she can read your lips. You take her hand put it in your heart and then point at hers. _I heart you_. You whisper. She smiles, reaches your lips and pecks them. “I heart you too, Lex.” You close your eyes and try to sleep.

“She's lucky to have you too, you know?” Anya is in the door frame. You can hear her, but you can't open your eyes; you are so fucking tried.

“I should have been there all the time, Anya. I promised her, Ontari would never hurt her. I fail her. I'm such a fucking loser. I don't deserve her.” You squeeze her hand, you don't like her being sad.

“Clarke, that wasn't your fault. If someone is guilty is me. I should have known something wasn't right. But you were there... You saved my sister... You did my job. I would never thank you enough. So, stop this pity party.” Anya put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. “Let's go princess, you need to rest too.”

“I would like to be with her a little bit longer. I won't hurt her.” Anya chuckles.

“I know you won't. I’ll come back in an hour and I'll drive you home. You need to rest. Lexa will kill me if you've got any harm.” You hear the door closed and then nothing more. 

***

The recovery was horrible! Two weeks of no snogging, no hugs, no sports, nothing. In the bright side of this fucking situation, Clarke and you have been inseparable. You have known her more. You pay attention to the little details about her and about you being with her. For example, you smile more to stranger than before. It could be nothing for normal people, but for you, is an amazing improvement, that means that you are not so scare of people like you used to be, you don't get them, don't understand why they are so fucking stupid sometimes, so you simple used to ignore them and searched refugee I  your own world. Now, Clarke has taught you that you can do the same but smile and nod and go away. Simple steps.

You have notice how popular Clarke is. How people are always looking at her, it's like if she has a magnet that attracts people to her. But what amazed you it's the way she handles the situation. She doesn't care, she is polite to everyone, she acts like if everyone is important to her, just no too much. All her attention is to you. And you have witness all the time.

Those are the times that you pay attention to her details, no just her appearance. You notice the way she squeezes your hand when a lot of people are around you. The way her nose wrinkles every time she laughs, the way her eyes got wide when you make a joke, on purpose. And her kisses or your kisses, well, the way she kissed you, more passionate, slow, like if she wanted to tell you something, but she didn't. So now you are here, sitting on the terraces watching the cheerleader practices. Your girlfriend is ruthless, she makes everyone cry in pain. But when she looks at you her smile is so sweet that it almost melts you.

“Okay one more set and then we are done.” You hear her say.

“I thought with her hand fucked up she would slow down.  I guess the fact that the championship is in three weeks has make her intense.” Monroe tells you. She's sitting next to you, you didn't hear her, you were so into your girlfriend. So, you just nod and smile. “I'm glad that you are okay Lexa. Bloody Ontari. Look... if anything like that happens again... I have your back okay?” She stands up, puts her hand on your shoulder and looks at you directly in to your eyes. “I promise that we will win the championship, Azgaeda is going to regret hurt one of our people. We are the grounders, all of us, we protect one another.”

“Thank you!” You say sincerely. Who would have known that people care for your wellbeing and pride? She winks at you and yells at her team.

“Okay, ladies, gentlemen and non-binary people! We are done for today. Princess, nice job! Grounders at 3.” You watch your girlfriend going to the middle of the pitch with her team, you hear a roar: _one, two, three, grounders_. Clarke runs to you and you keep on your face that stupid smile that has been since you won the championship, and yeah, your face hurts a lot.

“Hey, baby! Are you ready to go?” You nod. Tomorrow is Saturday and it also happens to be your second month anniversary. Your friends want to throw a party for you, a little gathering. It was more like Anya wanted to get wasted. So, Clarke wants to take you to a romantic date before all the madness stars. “Okay, so... I'm gonna take you to your home and then I see you tonight, right?” You stand up, get down the terrace and hug her.

“You did really good out there Clarke. You are gonna be an amazing head cheerleader next year.” She hugs you tenderly, you are still hurt.

“Thanks, baby.” You kiss her and then you are ready to go.

***

You can't believe it. This is... just... amazing. You were dying to come to this place. You talked to Anya about it, talked to Lincoln about it, even talked to Raven about it, but no one, none of them took you seriously. Only Clarke, just her. She drove forty-five minutes to bring you here “The Backlot café.”

“Happy second month anniversary, baby!” Clarke opens the door for you, help you out and takes your hand. Fucking Clarke Griffin! 

“When did you... why... You... what?” You are in shock. “I’ve never told you about... This.” Because you didn´t. Anya told you to keep all the nerdy in nerdyland; Clarke was like a super star whom probably never heard about Harry Potter; so, in order to be a good girlfriend, you needed to… stop the geek. It was a hard task.

“Really Lexa? You potterhead self can't be hidden. I saw your Ravenclaw scarf, the quiddich jumper and cloak. It didn't take a genius to figured out.” She kisses your cheek, takes your hand. “Let's eat and have a laugh.” You blush and walk hand in hand to the Café.

“You have never told me if you are a potterhead or not.” Well! What the hell right? The nerdy is out.  

“I am.” She smiles mischievously.

“Really?” How fucking awesome? Clarke is so cool and a nerd.  

“Yup. I'm seventeen, Lex. I'm not an alien.” She chuckles, and you do that too.

“This is THE question, Clarke Griffin. This question would tell us if we are compatible and for the long road in this relationship.” You stop suddenly.

“Okay” You look at her direct to her blue, beautiful eyes.

“Which Hogwarts house where you sorted? And I’m talking about the pottermore results.” You are talking business here! Her answer to your question is really important.

“Oh, little Lexa! Only if you knew.” She says nothing more and keeps walking.

“Wait… what? Aren't you going to tell me?” You reach her and takes her hand.

“What about if you guess. You have four tries after all.” She smirks so sexy.

“You are mean… Slytherin, isn't it?” Of course. Clarke's a Slytherin. That's so her.

“You’ll make your real friends; those cunning folks use any means to achieve the ends.” She winks at you. Good. Bad looks good on her.

“I'm dating a bad girl.”

“You have no idea, witty mind. Come on. Let's celebrate us. We have gone so far.” She kisses your lips and then off you go.

***

The date was amazing. Smooth, cute, relaxed. You drank butterbeer, you ate a slide of Hadgri's cake. She bought you a box of Berti Box Every Flavour Beans. You have a huge smile on your face. Nothing can get better than this. Actually nothing.

“I have one more surprise for you.” You don't say anything. You just stare at her. “You gonna like it.” Your smile got bigger, if that can be possible. After about forty minutes of driving she parks near the Millennium Bridge.

“Why?” You ask her.

“Well. This is the first time… EVER, that I got to plan an anniversary date for my girlfriend. Who happens to be a potterhead. So...” She takes your hand and you walk there. You have been there like a million times.  Walking, running, and remembering that scene when the dead eaters almost destroyed it. But now, now it felt different. “When I was ten, I was at the cinema, watching “the deadly hallows.” And then, this scene came in the pictures and I thought: wow! At night and with the right person that would be the perfect date.” She stops at the middle of the bridge, leans at the rail and smile.

“We are here, at night, we... we are on a date... wait...” You take her hand and the... all click. “Am I? Am I...”

“The right person, Lexa. For me... I think you are... the right person.  I have...”

“Feelings for you. I... Clarke... I feel odd when I'm... good odd... not bad odd... agh! Just... I... ppppffff!”

“I like you a lot! A lot, Lexa!”

“Oh! Thank God! I like you a lot too. Even though you are a Slytherin.” She smiles and hugs you. “I have never feel like this before, Clarke.  I'm a little bit scared.” She kisses your neck.

“Me too. Feelings are scary. But we are together in this, right?” You nod and hug her tight.

“This day has been the best month anniversary ever.” You tell her.

“I'm glad you think that because tomorrow you got to experience the craziness of the teens parties.”

“Are you gonna be with me?” You ask Clarke.

“The whole time.” She smiles and takes your hand. “You can't drink, though. Your doctor orders.” You nod and smile.

“Okay! Your mom knows her job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!????????? Another one and NO SEX SCENE?! What is this nonsense???!!! Plot??!!! Anyway, I promise, we are getting there... ¬¬ just wait. 
> 
> Wasn't it cute???!!! I love to write them cute, happy and ALIVE!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, MATES!! See you next week.


	7. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The championship party was host by the Blake siblings. It's a nice party. I f you saw "skins", you will remember Alos'. Have a nice reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! THANKS ALOT FOR THE COMMENTS. I LOVE TO READ THEM, even though some people are rude. Anyway! The same notices as before: 1. English is not my first language. 2. I'm not going to change the second person point of view. 3. All mistakes are mine. 4. If you want to help me with that, as Carly Rea Jepsen said once, call me maybe.

So, this is a championship victory party. Now you know how big they are. The barn is full. You still can't understand how the Blakes siblings could have a party on a barn, but you don't question it anymore. Probably the whole school is here tonight. People are playing drinking games, dancing, smoking, running around looking for a private place to do... a lot of things.  Doing all the things that you have seen in films and telly. If _skins,_ has taught you something is that a party this big can't end right. Nevertheless, you are not complaining, you feel euphoric and you haven't drink anything, Clarke has been really serious about you and alcohol mixing. So, she has to decline in your name the whole alcohol that your class mates have been offered you both.

“Sorry Jasp. She can't drink, doctor’s orders.” She tells the boy who is really drunk. She is hugging your waist because she knows if you are in place full of people you get anxious; the only medicine to that, is your girlfriend; to be exact, when you are all over her, and her all over you. It’s a win-win.

“Shit mate, I forgot. No problem…. I would drink in your honour. What about you princess? Wouldn't you drink with us?” He puts the red cup on his lips and drinks the liquid down.

“Sorry, I'm on girlfriend's duty.” She smiles and takes a sip of her water.

“I think you need to slow down.” You tell him worried.

“Heda, in my seventeen years of life I learned that if you don't take risks you can't win.” He drunkenly smiles at you.

“Win what, Jasp? An aneurism?” Clarke asks him. He simply smiles and goes.

“Bianca rejected him. He knew that he hadn't any chance with her, but he tried it anyway. After you two got together it seems that love is in the air.” Monty tells you both. You can feel Clarke tenses a little. You really don't know why. Every time the word love is said she simply gets… odd. “I’m gonna go watch him, he can be a little trouble when his that drunk.” You nod.

“Wait. What about Maya? Hasn't Jasper got a crush on her?” Clarke asks the Asian boy.

“Crush? He is head over hills for her. It's just that he is too coward to ask her. Not everyone is as brave as you, Prisa, or as lucky.” He walks away. You put your forehead over Clarke’s.

“Well! That was a shame. Jasper is a good lad.” You can sympathise with him. If Clarke didn't fancy you, if she would’ve been shy and she never hadn’t talked to you, you would’ve been as devastated as Jasper.

“I know. Some things are meant to be, some others are not.” She tells you, takes your hand and squeezes it.

“My girlfriend the philosopher.” You kiss her head and follow her.

“You’ve got yourself a real catch, baby.” She smiles at you. Of course, you know that. Everybody thinks that you are so cool, so untouchable because you are good at sport, at school and you are not so bad looking. But you were not so confident about yourself, until Clarke came in the picture. At your picture.

“I have no doubt.” You kiss her cheek.

“Let's dance.” She garbs your hand and takes a step, but you stop her.

“I don't know how.” You blush. Yes, you can play with a ball, invent some moves in the pitch, but no... dancing is... hard.

“Well then, let's just go to the dance area and grope ourselves until you get sweaty, hard and ready for me to suck your cock until you cum… Hard.” Jesus! She's going to kill you.

“If you do that I will cum in two seconds. It's has been a while.” That's true, fucking Ontari she fucked up not just your leg and cheek, she screwed your snogging sessions too.

“Believe me, they have been the longest two weeks of my life.” She tells you, you agree. You're trying to walk through the sea of horny teenagers who are dancing in a very naughty way.

“Okay baby! Let's do whatever you want.” You tell her. Because yeah! You are so whip, there’s no shame in admit that.

“You… Want?” She looks surprise. Since the day Ontari beat you up, you have been in time out of the sexy times, well you have slowed down.

“I'm a teenager, who has the most beautiful girlfriend… Of course, I want you Clarke. I'm only human after all.” You smile at her. Sure, now you know how to make Clarke feel save, and well... cared.

“Smooth, Heda. Smooth. If I’m careless you can charm anyone.” She looks at your eyes. Probably she's only joking, but just to be sure.

“I don't care about other people. I want to woo you and only you.” You smile at her. “So, let’s go dance, you can embarrass myself, I give you that.” You smile at her, she smiles at you and you kiss her, because God! You have missed her lips all over yours.

She puts her hands on your waist and moves her hips at the rhythm of the music. The electro tunes are so overwhelming that you cannot think just feel. And you feel like jumping with the music, Clarke and with your mates. You are having so much fun that you start to question yourself about the secrecy you have been living until now. The truth is you always have felt out of place because people always made you feel different, but Clarke. Since the first day, she acted like if nothing was odd, like if you were fine. God! You had an oral sex session in her dad’s car, after exactly thirty minutes of talking for the first time. _Wait a minute…_

Your mind returned to your girlfriend when the music change. The tunes are slower, and you can feel the sexual tension in the air. Well you can feel the sexual tension everywhere because you haven’t had any in two agonising weeks. _O.k… again… wait a minute…_ The mix of r&b, tecno and something close to hip hop makes you stop. You have heard this song before… That doesn’t really matter when you feel Clarke putting her back in front of you and starts to move her hips in a very inviting way…

“God, Clarke! What are you doing?” You put your hands on her hips to stop her a little, but that doesn’t work… and you are no really complaining.

“I’m dancing.” She turns back again and put her hands on your shoulders.

“Like this?” She is literally rubbing all her body over yours. It was a good call that you are wearing compressors briefs and tight jeans because… Jesus! The commander is really happy right now.

“Well… yeah… you know? Riri is telling us to work... We must… enjoy it, right?” She smiles and put her mouth over your exposed neck and kiss it.

“Jesus! What? ... My god… Really, we need to stop…” Clarke doesn’t stop, in fact she rubs her centre harder.

“Do you want me to stop? Really, Lex?” You shake your head. Who are you kidding, you are feeling really good right now.

“What if someone see us?” Clarke looks at you with a very sweet smile.

“Oh baby! Don’t worry about it… In fact, look around. Everybody is ready to combust. We are fine.” You do. She is right, there is no body that isn’t in a very sexual innuendo. You got comfortable and hug Clarke’s hips harder.

You move your body at her rhythm, slow, you turn her back one more time, your front is glue to her back, you feel hot, sweaty, the excitement that you feel it's just compared with the excitement that you felt the first time that you were going to eat Clarke out, the exact moment when you saw her face red, her lips puffy and wet. You move your hand along her side, from her hip to her neck, passing your fingers on the side of her boob. Her glorious breast. You are so fucking in love with them. This is too hot, and the feeling of her ass pressing against your cock is indescribable. You go a little further, you lean her a little, put your hand on her back and press your cock on her ass harder, she gets the idea and start a light twerking. Shit! She knows how to move her body. You are sure Riri is proud of her. You need to kiss her, she is hot, and you are too gay keep your lips from her. You grab her shoulder lightly, just to help her to stand up, your hand travel from her shoulder to her hip and then you place both on her waist. You kiss her neck, lick all the way up to her ear and nibble it. This whole situation is hot as fuck.

“Fuck, Lex, are you imagining yourself fucking me? Taking control? Make me hot and wet?” She is unbelievable. She can read minds.

“Yes! I like the way you feel against me. I like to imagine my cock all wet because of you. You make me so fucking horny, baby girl. So, fucking horny, I didn't even know I got it in me.” You kiss her neck one more time. She turns around and faces you. God, for those beautiful blue eyes you will give her your whole world.

“Open your legs for me, baby, put one between mine.” She tells you. Yes, of fucking course. You do as you were told. It’s a good thing that she is wearing that navy-blue spaghetti strap drees, her eyes look darker, her curves are all exposed, covered only by the soft fabric and her legs are inviting. She is so, so beautiful. You are so fucking lucky.

The music is changing, a slower rhythm is playing now. You never really like the idea of a film biased in a fucked-up relationship, but the fucking soundtrack is so sensual that it has become your guilty pleasure. Since the day you heard that song while you were snogging in Clarke’s room and your girlfriend dry hump your thigh through that song, you loved it. The films are rubbish, the soundtracks are good. The weeknd has never been so useful before. “This is our song. You know what happen when this is playing, right?” She tells you. She remembers.

“You're going to fuck my leg until you cum.” You whisper in her ear and nibble it.

“Yes!” She does that. You can feel her warm, wet, cunt on your thigh. It’s so deliciously hot that the only thing that you have in mind is putting your hand in her twat and finger her until she cums... _wait a minute_... “Are you okay love? You zoned out a little.” She asks you… you wonder…

“I'm so hot.” You tell her and she smiles at you and kisses your neck.

“Yes, you are... wanna get out of here?” You nod, take her hand and drag her out of the hormonal bodies.

The first thing that you do when you got out of there is kiss Clarke. You kiss her like if you need her to survive. You do. You totally do, she has consumed all your thoughts, your happiness, your sadness, your hopes, your time... everything. Those two weeks had been the most fucking horrible days if your teenage existence. You need to touch her, to smell her, to be with her... You... You... can’t be without her.

“I need to touch you, baby girl. I fucking need you Clarke. I'm... shit... I need you to make me cum.” Clarke stops kissing your neck, her eyes are almost black, she is dragging you far, far away from the party. You see Bellamy and Raven coming back from somewhere near the bushes. Bellamy winks at you and smiles.

“All clear princess, Heda. Have fun.” The Latina tells you. Does Raven know what do you want to do to your girlfriend?

“Not now, Reyes.” Clarke yells at her and Bellamy has now a big smile on his face.

“Kill her with kindness, Heda.” The boy tells you. What? I'm not gonna kill no one.

“Don’t pay attention to them... they are... making fun of us...” She keeps walking to the place where your friends got out. You are quiet. You are so horny and so hard that nothing else matter. She pushes you over a tree and attacks your neck with no mercy. Agh! She knows what she's doing, she's nibbling that place between your neck and your ear that drives you crazy. She is moving her hand over your abs so, so, so slowly, it's too much. “God, Lexa I want you so bad! The way you moved your hips, your breast over my back, and your cock pressing against my ass. It was too much!” She puts her hand over your bulge and strokes it lightly. You say nothing, your breathing is heavy, and you are looking in all directions. Here is the thing, you are hard, you are out in the open, your mates saw you going there, therefore some other people might know you are here too. You don't want them to see you like this… But, the most important reason is, you can't cum and let Clarke all wet and randy, you need to make her cum too. But you don't want anybody looks at her, lusting over her and her beautiful perfect cunt. Because, let's be serious, you are so going to eat her out, that is not even a joke. “Do you wanna stop?” She looks concerned. You need to speak… Talk…

“Yes… No… I... Is this safe? I mean… Do people can look at us doing… Stuff here?” Oh! Okay, that look. She is giving you that look, the one that means ‘oh baby, you have no idea what's going on, do you?’ sometimes you hate to be that oblivious.

“It's safe, Lex… There is this system, when you need some privacy… You… Use an app to go to… Some place, alone but safe and you got yourself like thirty minutes… Then another couple comes and…”

“Wh… Ho… What?” You really are amazed about all the apps today.

“Raven, Jasper and Monty invented it… It gives us security somehow. I… Came up with the idea, then they made it happened… And here we are.” You are shocked. This parties are so mental, out of control… That is so bloody brilliant.

“You… Imagined that? Why?” She puts her hand away of your bulge, takes your hands in hers and look at you in the eyes. This is gonna be serious and monumental.

“I like to party, and I like sex. But sometimes… You know… You get drunk or high. And of course, you don't know that, you are so pure… Agh! Okay so… I thought that if we, as girls, like to have sex with whomever we want that is not a bad thing, but we need some sort of protection. Then I thought, why don't we decided when and where we want to have sex? And why do we have to be ashamed of our own sexuality? Why some guys can't be just respectful that we like having sex and we are not sluts. Sooo… That app is only for girls that want have some fun and fool around with whomever they want, even in places like this… Specially in place like this. So, the host of the party needs to have a safe place for a couple or a trio or whatever, so they can have sex. And well! Here we are.” She is blushing. That shit is…

“That's is fucking brilliant… You are going to save so many girls dignity and lives and… Shit you are so clever!” You kiss her hard, because she is a genius. And that turns you on so much.

“I didn't make the app.” You stroke her cheek, put a finger under her chin and lift it to make her looks into your eyes again.

“You” kiss “give” kiss “the” kiss “idea” kiss “that's” kiss “brilliant. You are so clever Clarke. And beautiful. Shit! How can you be interested in me?”

“Because you are incredibly sweet and smart and funny, and you listen to me and don't judge me. Do you know what would be the only thing a guy would actually heard of this conversation? ‘So… You like sex! Whit how many guys… Oh so you fuck girls too!’” She makes a very good impression of a moron. “You… Fuck, Lexa! You made me feel like if I did something monumental.”

“Because you did. It's great.” You kiss her again… And the commander makes an appearance. “Okay… I don't know if this is to forward. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable… But… We got… Fifteen minutes and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to need more than that to make you cum and scream my name… So… Eating you out here is not an option… Because you deserve better… So… I have a proposition for you. You make me cum and the we go to your car and we can finish there. What do you say?” You really are not thinking what you are talking about. Your girlfriend wastes no time, she unzipped your jeans, put your cock out and start to stroke it. Anything that Clarke does to you feels divine.

“God Lex! I love your cock so much. It's big, thick, smells good all the time.” She strokes it a little harder.

“Smells? The commander smells? What?” You stop her hand. “You killed the mood, mate.” You tell her offended.

“Why?” She kisses your neck and move her hand on your cock again.

“Because my cocky doesn't smell, Clarke!” Yes, you are offended but also horny.

“I didn't mean it like that. It's... just that I like everything about you... even your PH.” You laugh so hard that the commander retreats.

“Mate! Now you killed the mood. That’s the geekiest thing that I ever heard.” She is laughing as hard as you now. God! You really like her a lot. “Come here.” You take her cheeks in your hands and kiss her hard. Your tongue is slowly massaging hers. Sucking her lower lip. Nibbling it, biting it. Your hands travel to her ass. That round gorgeous ass. She feels so soft. Her hand, that never left your cock, is now moving again, up and down. It's incredible how hard she can make you in seconds. She kisses your neck, then your collar bone, she goes down, lifts your shirt, kisses your abs. You don't feel her anymore pressed against your body. You open your eyes and she is kneeling. “Clarke?”

“It's okay Lex. We've got time.” She tries to open your jeans button and you stop her for the second time. “Lex?”

“I... aaaamm... I'm not... It's... I always want you, Clarke... It's just that...” You take her hand and help her to stand up. “I don't like the idea of you on your knees sucking me off out in the open to anyone to see you like that. I'm crazy about you, you know that. But, before you, I haven't had this… well… I have never been horny and desperate… And I'm not really comfortable to be exposed. Here… Now… With my cock…” You sigh, hopping that Clarke really understand you.

“Shit, baby. I'm so sorry! Sometimes I forget that you are not that sex machine that you looks like. You must be thinking that I'm a s…”

“No… No! Hush. I like you… A lot… I like that you like me as much as I do. It just that I'm not used to be that sexual. It feels great when I'm with you, really. But… Not here… Not in the open.” She nods. Takes your cock and put it in your briefs and zip it up.

“Would you like to go dance some more? Apparently, the music is less… Inviting.” You kiss her, take her hand and go to the dance area.

She, as always, is all over you in a second. You are not complaining, it's just that you are always a little bit slow to fully understand the way you most act in some situations. Even though, you place your both hands on her hips. This is relaxing, dance, sway, have a laugh, watch your mates doing the same shit as you do with their partners. You, at last, are living your teenagers’ year completely. No shame, no questions, no isolation. You are one of the cools kids and you are so okay with that. You and the commander.

Gosh! She is so ready for a battle right now. Apparently, Clarke notices it too. She is rubbing her centre to yours. You can feel her breast over yours, her breath on your neck, her hands over your ass, trying to push you closer to her. You love the feeling, the excitement, the promise before the sex... _Wait a minute_...

“You are hard again, Heda.” She whispers on your ear. You shiver. How can she do that? Like, really! A kiss, some rubbing and then you are horny again. It never happens with Costia. But, then again, Costia was more like you. Probably you like the idea that Clarke knows something that you don’t.

“Really? You are still amazed? I'm always hard for you. Since day one.” She smiles and kisses you hard.

“I remember. I still don't know how you can package all that junk in your trousers.” She kisses you again. God! She's moving her tongue so slow, all over your mouth. Fuck! Just the way she does when she's blowing you... okay… enough is enough even for you!

“I wanna feel that naughty tongue all over my cock, baby girl. Let’s go home.” She pecks your lips, takes your hand and got out of there. But before, you need to tell someone that you are leaving. Luckily for you Raven and Bellamy are snogging near the barn’s exit.

“Reyes, we are leaving. Tell the other Woods I'm taking Lexa with me.” Raven stops snogging Bellamy and smirks at Clarke.

“I would say ‘go get her tiger’ but she is already tamed, so... no fun in that. Have fun and take care of the rising football star.” She returns to Bellamy's lips. The boy is not complaining, you totally understand the lad.

“Let’s go.” Clarke takes your hand. You can feel the excitement, it's exuding from every pore of your bodies. Why the fucking car is so far away? You can’t stand it anymore. You literally pick up Clarke from the ground, put her over your shoulder and run to the car.

“What? What are you doing?” She asks you amused.

“No time... where are the keys?” Yes, you know, you are a clever girl, but love makes you horny and stupid. 

“Left back pocket.” Meanwhile you are running for your life, you can take the keys out. You are on fire.

“Okay!” You get to the car, open the back door, throw Clarke in side, close the door and attack her mouth without a shame. “God! I need you, Clarke. Let me touch you baby please!” She nods. You pass your hand all over her curves. She takes your shirt and rip it open, your nipples show though your top. She pinches them. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She totally knows how to do things, you really didn't notice when she took your cock out of your jeans, but now she is stroking it.

“Baby... can you... put your tits out of your dress?” She smiles and slides the straps over her shoulders. She keeps looking at you with that smirk on her lips that reminds you that she got you complete at her mercy.

“You like my tits commander? You want to suck on them? Bit them? Make me cum by only put your mouth over them?” She really knows you so well.

“Yes.” It's the only world that you say. In a second your lips are kissing lightly the beautiful flesh. “God! I’m so, so hard and wet. I have never been like that before!” You really don’t understand why you need to tell Clarke everything that goes through your mind and body, but you trust her, since day one she has made everything better.

“Want me to suck you, babe?” Yup. That’s why.

“Yes.” She says and place her knees on the seat, she looks at you and kiss your cock’s head. Fucking hell! She is a tease. “I’m not gonna last long Clarke. You have been making me hot all night. I… fuck!” Oh God, she knows how to shut you up. She has half of your junk in her mouth, she has never been that far, you are too big for that. Her words. “God Clarke… keep going baby… keep going.” She is lightly stroking your balls with one hand, the other half of your junk with the other and her mouth all over the head of your dick. “God, baby you are amazing.” Because she is. She is sucking you so, so hard, it’s like if she wants to suck you dry… You don’t mind really. “I wanted you to do that… I love the way you make me feel, so crazy… out of control… shit… keep moving your naughty tongue baby… stop… stop…” She does. You have an idea and make her stop.

“Did I hurt you?” She is concerned. Fuck you… 

“No… No… I’m o.k… I want to… aaammmm…” Okay yes, you are a horny teenager, who happens to have the most beautiful girlfriend, who is really sexual, but you are not so good at this public sex thing… you are getting there… just takes time.

“I would do anything, Lex. You can ask.” You kiss her, a little peck on her lips.

“Can I finger you? I want you to cum with me.” She smiles one more time and sits straight.

“You, Alexandria Woods, are the most sweet, naughty girl that I have ever met. I really, really like you… only you.” Fuck! Sex with feeling… that’s intense.

“I really like you too, baby. I really… really like to make you cum. Can I?” She smiles one more time, takes your hand and kisses it. “I have very strong feelings for you Clarke… I’m so fond of you… It’s… so… My heart feels funny when I’m with you and then when you are not with me… I feel… empty… I… can’t explain it…”

“I feel the same way.” A tear rolls over her cheek, you kiss it away. You really need to learn when to shut up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you cry.” She chuckles.

“Nobody has ever said something so romantic… I have been teasing you all night, we almost did it in the middle of the bushes, we are in a fucking parking lot when anyone can see us…”

“Your car has the windows tinted.” She kisses you one more time.

“And here you are… opening your heart for me with your cock almost exploding… I… want to be with you all the time Lexa… I… I fucking rode my bicycle at one o’clock in the morning after our first date just to cuddle with you… I’m really serious with this relationship.”

“You are? … Okay! Let me make you feel good baby girl.” Yup… you have the most amazing girlfriend… ever. You kiss her one more time and slowly put two fingers in her. The felling is great. She’s warm, tight, smells so sweet… oh! Now you get it… “I love how your cunt smell Clarke.” She chuckles and squeezes your cock a little bit harder.

“Told you... Catching up a little late… but I forgive you.” She keeps stroking your junk. Your head is ready and covered in juices. “I love your cock Lexa… I want to… I want… fuck… just like that baby… move your finger… just like that… a little harder… do you like how tight I am?”

“Yes… So… good…” You keep your trust… Clarke’s walls are spamming hard… she is going to cum any time now. “Fuck, Clarke. Stop sucking me… let me make you cum.” You lift her face and kiss her hard. Your tongue is all over her mouth. You can taste your juices in her tongue. Your fingers are moving fast, your thump is circling her clit… she is berthing hard… so, so hard… “Let go baby, I’m here… cum for me Clarke…” And she does… she closed her eyes, her mouth is open, and her cheeks are red. “Look at me… look at me, Clarke… listen to me… I’m the only one who can make you cum… I’m the only one, Clarke.” Her walls spam one more time. That fucking shit was intense and you still hard and hurt. But God! She looks so beautiful when she cums, you want to take her there all the time.

“Fuck!” She collapses on the seat. You look at her… she is so beautiful. “I guess…” She is gasping. You did well. “You are a talented girl in all areas of the human life. Baby… that clever brain of yours… God…” You kiss her breast one more time, suck and bite her nipples. “You really like them, don’t you?”

“I love them!” You kiss them one more time.

“I will give you a boob job one day… now… It’s your turn to cum.” She replaces herself, kneeling on the seat, takes a little look around and put your cock in her mouth… she goes deeper this time… fuck!

“Baby… you are so, so… fuck… so deep… keep going… fuck… let me… let me fuck your mouth, Clarke.” She says yes with your cock in her mouth and the vibrations feel so delicious. You garb a fistful of her hair, she opens her mouth wide and you trust your hips harder… she is taking it so well. You try not to choke her, but the excitement is too much. Your cock hits her gag reflexes, the moan sends shivers all over your body. This is too much. “I’m gonna cum, Clarke… I’m gonna cum… God… baby… let go…” She does the opposite. She keeps you down to the seat with one hand on your shoulders, the other stroking your cock and her mouth sucking your head hard. “Fuck… fuck… God… princess… god!” You cum in her mouth. This is the first time. She is smiling, you are blushing, and she is swallowing your cum. “Why? … I’m… sorry?” You don’t understand why that act is so hot for you.

“I wanna taste you. You are really yummy, you know?” You smile at her.

“This is crazy!” She nods and kisses you. She is right, you taste… salty. “I wanna make you cum again.”

“What?” You don’t give her the time to react. You place your knees on the car floor, open her legs and lick her pussy.

“I didn’t eat you out. You know I love it.” You say no more and start with the job ahead. She tastes salty too, her juices are all over your face now, you love it. You feel so close to her. So, into her. Her moans are so addictive.

“Fuck, baby… put your tongue in me… come on Lexa… I need you… in me.” Shit… yes… “God, yes, like that… that tongue of yours is evil… yes baby… do it… I can’t wait to have your cock in me… stretching me open… you are so big… Yes… fuck yes… like that. You are so deep baby…” You change your tongue for your fingers. You put two in her and suck her clit. She loves it. Her hips are moving. You are sure that the whole fucking car is swaying, anyone who come near would see that you are fucking. But you are fucking her. She is yours… only yours.

“Tell me you are mine, Clarke. Tell me!” Where does this possessive need come from? … you got no idea.

“I’m yours, Lex.” In that it is. That makes you so hot… You move your finger and sucker clit harder. You can feel her walls squeezing your finger… so delicious. “I… fuck… yes… make me cum, love, please.” You smile on her cunt and suck harder one more time. She is screaming now… and that make you hot again. She is spamming and her walls as well, but you can’t stop… you need to hear her… you love it… you are hard again, she is cuming again… but something is coming out too… she screams one more time… and a clear liquid comes out of her, hits you on your face and breast. She is not moving… fuck… fuck… you… you broke her.

“Clarke? ... Clarke? Are you o.k? Baby?” She is not responding. She’s breathing but she is not moving… WHAT THE FUCK?! You clean yourself with a top that you left there yesterday, because your snogging session got so hot that you needed cool off a little; you clean Clarke twat, put her knickers on, you put your top on her, put your pants on, got out of the car and call the only one who can help you.

“HEDA! WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” Bellamy is screaming. You guess he is in the middle of the dance floor.

“I BROKE, CLARKE?”

“WHAT?”

“I BROKE HER… SHE’S NOT MOVING… BELL… I’M SCARED.” You don’t hear anything for like two minutes. Then he is back.

“What happened? Where are you?” You can hear he is moving.

“In the parking lot.”

“You left the party thirty minutes ago… fuck… did you… you know… in the car?” He is chuckling now.

“I little… yes…”

“Okay… okay… did you… did she… okay… let’s be adults here…”

“We are fucking teens, Bell.”

“Oh! sure you are fucking!” He laughs loud. “Did she cum?” You nod. You really don’t want to have this conversation with him but having this conversation with Anya is the worst scenario ever.

“Yeah!... three times…” You are blushing, and Bell is quiet.

“In thirty minutes? What are you a _super-sex-sayayin_ or something?”

“No helping, mate.”

“Okay so… is she breathing?”

“Yes, but she is not moving… it’s like if she is…”

“Black out… you… you fucking… you… fucked your girlfriend until she passes out? Fuck… you are my hero.”

“We didn’t just fuck…”

“My bad… you made love until you… fuck… It’s okay, Heda. She is more than all right. Go home and give her some time to recovered… and… you need to give me some advices.”

“No… I’m not… is she really okay?”

“Talk to you tomorrow… I need to make Raven screams my name all night… well done.” He hangs up. Fucking Bellamy Blake and his fucking sex wisdom. But you do what he told you.

You drive carefully until you are in the garage of the Griffin mansion. Clarke is still out. But she looks pleased. You take her on your arms and go to the pool house. You put her on the bed. You take both of your clothes off and lay next to her.

“Lex?” You hear her calling you. It’s almost four in the morning.

“Yes?” You face her. You don´t want her to feel alone.

“How did we get here?” She strokes your cheek and gives you the most adorable sleepy smile you have ever seen. 

“I drove us here.” You say quietly.

“Did I… did you… what happened?” You told her exactly what happened. She has a funny smirk on her lips. “So, you basically fucked me until I squirted and then I passed out?” You nod. “God… you are like a genus, aren’t you? I can’t believe I am the first girl that you are doing these things with.” She turns around and now she’s the little spoon.

“And the only one. I’m yours. Only yours.” You hug her waist, you simply adore the feeling to be next to her, naked but calm.

“Fuck, Lexa… what are you doing to me?” She puts your hand over her chest, and you can feel the rapid beating.

“Let’s just sleep.” You tell her, because you sort of know what you are doing to her, it’s the same thing she is doing to you.

“Cover on our cums?”  She says chuckling. Yup! Funny, clever, naughty, caring. What else do you need in life?

“Well… I don’t mind.” You tell her, and she kisses your hand and cuddles you.

“I’m the luckiest girl in the planet. Everything that you feel for me, I feel it for you as well, baby.” You say nothing more, you don’t need to, with that statement you fall asleep in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, smut! Nice, right? ;)  
> I need to say this, I love Raven and Bellamy together. Braven is nice and sweet and beautiful. Bellamy is a nice guy, and I like the idea of him being a friend for Lexa. And Raven, well, she is a badass. A hot one!   
> See you next Wednesday!


	8. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the title says it all.  
> Cheers! Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER TIME JUMP! Well... some months!
> 
> Here is a bitching comment. People who don't like the story because is written in second person... have none ff poblished nor... well, let's just say... their stories are not popular even if they have written it in third person. Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MISTACKES! I'M STILL LEARNING!

Time travels fast, it has been nine months since you started dating Clarke Griffin. Before you know it, the cheerleader championship is here... or you are here. That means that if the grounders cheerleader squad wins you are going to be in another party. Which is totally okay because this time would be your turn to brag about your super-hot, super talented, super champion girlfriend.

But everything comes with a price. The gym is crowed, it's hot, there is a lot of noise, screams, music, clapping, the lights are so fucking bright; and Clarke isn’t with you. This is really exhausting! How much this thing last? Why the Arkadia team hasn’t perform yet? You are getting anxious. You need to see Clarke. There's too much people here. Who had known that people will cheer, cheerleaders? Anyway... this is... ppppffff! You got anxious when you see the girls flying, then flipping, doing splits. God! That looks really hard. You thought football was hard.

“Are you okay there, mate?” Octavia asks you. The whole kru is here to encourage her.

“Yeah... it’s just. I haven't seen Clarke. And… is... late... and... yeah!” You frown, but yeah! You know you don't make any sense.

“Love drives you crazy, right?” She whispers. Love? Like... Love, love... no, it can’t be... right? You only have been dating for nine months.

“I...” Before you can answer, a very heavy sound of percussion storms in your senses. The Arkadia’s team is in the arena. The bloody grounders. They start really strong. Flipping all over the place. Dancing and doing those acrobatics moves. They have all the audience attention, people are clapping, screaming and cheering, and you are doing that as well. But your whole attention is on your girlfriend. She's literally flying and landing with so much grace that you are sure even the ground loves her, but let’s be clear, she’s yours. She is so cocky, she even winks at you when she is secured back on the ground. The combination of sound, yells, dancing and acrobatics is too much, you feel euphoric. They make a circle at the middle of the arena, then silence, and there she is, with a megaphone in her hand and near to her lips.

“Let me hear you, Arkadia. _Jus den, jus daun_.” And just like that the whole auditorium is chanting your war scream. She looks beautiful, regal and ready for a fight. God! You do have strong feelings for her.

“THAT'S MY GIRFRIEND!” You cheer is so loud that the whole audience could here you. You stand up and clap at your girl and your team with all your strength. 

“Damn right I am!” She says on the megaphone and the crowd cheers louder.

The team get out of the arena and go to the lockers. If the grounders won’t win, there is going to be a riot. You are nervous. Five teams and three podium places. This is difficult.  This is horrible. This is too much pressure.  And you are not even part of the team. Fuck! The suspense is the worst. What are the judges doing? What are they counting? Why do maths like that? Football is easy. A goal is a goal. You win, three points. You lose, zero point. Even, a point. Basics. But noooooo... They have to count every little fucking detail.

“This is fucking madness! Why are they taking so long?” You tell no one particularly.

“It’s always like this, Lexa. The judges need to be very...” Jake tries to explain you.

“Fucking punctual?” Anya interrupts Jake logic.

“Yeah! Something like that, big Woods.” Anya and Jake met three months ago, and they got along quickly. They’ve got the same sense of humour, acid. Jake call her “big Woods” because she’s the older sister. Anya loves it, you hate it. Life!

“I need to see Clarke.” You are going to get up, but you feel a hand on your wrist.

“Okay!” Abby grabs your hand and sits you down. “You can’t. You wait with all of us. Now breathe. In and out. Five times.” That's the other thing that happened, Abby Griffin became your doctor. She also recommended you to two specialists, a psychiatrist and a proctologist. Abby is really fond of you and you like her too. You are clam now. Everything helps. Your family, your friends, your girlfriend’s family. 

“I'm sorry.” You tell Abby with your face blushing. “I... it has passed too much time. I need to see her.” Abby only nods.

“Have you talk to Smith about your anxiety?” You nod.

“Yes. He said that is normal.  I'm in a whole new situation and it will take me some time to get used to it.” Abby nods. She seems like if she wants to say more but a sudden loud noise puts an end to the conversation.

The man with the microphone makes some jokes and he asks the teams to come out. You are so fed up with this fucking cheering. You love your girlfriend, you love that she is a cheerleader, she looks always so sexy in her tight uniform... But you need to see Clarke. Fuck the competition!

“Five more minutes, Heda.” Anya tells you. You can hold on a couple of minutes. Then, the five squads that competed are on the arena. Then, her blue eyes land in yours. She smiles at you and your whole body relaxes. You only need her to feel at easy. Everything fades away and there is only the two of you. Then Anya hugs you. Monroe hugs Clarke. Abby hugs Jake. What's happening?

“They won, Heda! They did it.” Raven yells at you. You cheer so loud that you are sure that your throat is going to be sore tomorrow, but who cares?

“Arkadia is THE shit! We are so on top. _Jus den Jus dan_.” You have never heard Lincoln curse, but fucking hell this is so accurate. You use the commotion to go to your girlfriend, it seems that you two think alike because you meet her half away. And as always, you do the most cliché thing ever, you hug her, pick her up in your arms, spin her around and kiss her. So deep, so slow, with all the love that you have for her. Love.

“You are so beautiful, clever, talented, a great gymnast, funny. I... You... fuck! I’m really, really fond of you. I care about you... I...” She kisses you so sweetly. You forget what you were saying.

“I heart you too. So, so, so much. Thanks for being here. I know how hard that most have been for you.” She gives you a peck on the lips.

“I would do anything for you. You know that, right?”

“And I for you.” That’s it. You are happy. You love her. You do love her.

***

Since that day at the championship you can't stop thinking about what you discover about yourself, you might love Clarke. Not might, you are certain, you do. You feel strange, happy, exiting, nervous, every time that you two look at each other, you've got this... hurricane in your tummy, your heart feels whole, your skin burns everywhere she touches you, and the commander is always hard. Doesn’t matter if you are just snogging, hugging, thinking about her, sitting next to her, looking at her, your fucking cock is always hard. So, you need to talk to someone. You know who is the one to talk to about those things. You are here at the pitch, trying to clear your head. And magically, Bellamy is at the terrace. You didn’t even need to call him, he is simply there when you need him, always.

“The mighty Heda. Are you here to see your territory? The super sexy, ruthless, unstoppable, commander kom trikru.” He smiles at you.

“I need to ask you something.” You sit next to him and he smiles at you. “What are you doing here?” That was totally not the question, but it’s really odd seen him here alone.

“Saying goodbye. This was... This was my territory. I was unstoppable here. I was great. At uni, well... I'm gonna start from zero, uni is waiting and it fucking terrifies me... but what really drags me down it’s the fact that I have to be there a whole year without Raven. I’m gonna miss Raven. I’m gonna miss the kru. It’s...”

“Unknown?” You finish for him.

“Yeah! That.” You take his hand and squeeze it. Clarke does that when you are upset, that helps you to relax. He looks at your hand and then at you, he is surprised.  You smile at him. “Clarke has been good to you, Heda. She has made you...”

“Normal?” You interrupt him, and he chuckles.

“No... Sympathetic. Thanks mate!” You chuckle too.

“Bellamy, are you in love with Raven?” He looks at you with surprise on his face. 

“Yeah! I do.” He simply says. “Why?” You take your hand off his and look at the space.

“I... It’s... were you in love with John?” That’s the thing about Bellamy Blake, the “I’m too macho looks” it’s just that, a faced. He is a very proud bisexual man.

He and John Murphy came out as bi the same year. They were sort of enemies. John was full of range because he couldn’t stand the fact that he was attracted to Bellamy. John was the typical bully, annoying guy, always making shitty decisions. One day, Jaha noticed him and make him part of the football team. Bellamy was so pissed, to say the least; he hated Murphy and Murphy hated him. So, the two of them got into a fight, Bellamy totally destroyed John and then out of nowhere John kissed Bellamy. The big Blake was out and proud, but he didn't expect something like that to happen. After three very awkward months of interaction, Murphy made a move on Bellamy and the big, soft Blake dated him until John left the school because his aunt moved him abroad. Bellamy was really sad for a year and a half, then Raven came into his life, and now here we are.

“I... no... I cared for him. Very deeply, but I wasn't in love with him.” You are so lost.

“Did you make love to him?” You need to know what's going on with your life. Because you are sure that you have been having some sex with Clarke, but making love? That is... different, right? You need your friend’s help.

“Though question... we fucked... we had sex.” He says, but he is thinking about it.

“But was that love? Is the same feeling when you are with Raven? Do you feel the same when you have sex with her than when you were with him?” You are asking him desperately. He was in the same situation as you are now. He had a boyfriend, they got along well, then he went away and Bellamy found Raven. Everything changed for him, as much as everything has change for you.

“No. Not at all.” He says certain.

“Why?” You ask him seriously.

“When I was with John I felt like it was my duty to protect him. He was having a very shitty life. His grandmother was a royal bitch, his dad was a junkie, his mom was never home. He was lost, he was hurt, he was bi, so was I. We got together, and I felt like I own him some safe place. He came out because of me. And don’t get me wrong, I liked him, and we got along superb after all. But with Raven. Every time that we were together... I... fuck! I have never said this to anyone. But when we have sex, John and I, I feel... like we were always fucking. He was so mad the whole time… he needed to get it out one way or another... fucking was just that. Sometimes I just felt skin against skin and nothing more. I let him use me because he needed it. It was not ideal, but it was what it was. But mate, Raven is… we just click, since day one. We just make a lot of sense. She is intense, clever, strong. She has had a shitty life too, but she overcome everything. I feel like, well, like I am the other half of the couple. With John, I felt like the rock, like if I was carrying the whole relationship. With Raven I can be vulnerable, because I know that she’s got my back. She gave me her heart, her trust, her hope. She saw me cry, being sad, in my worst shitty time... And it is okay, because she can be the same with me. So, when we are together, Raven and I, every little touch, every kiss makes me feel... electric, my whole body feels it. She makes me hard with one look, one word. Fuck! ... She is my one. I only can pray to be that to her as well.” You say nothing. You feel the same way with Clarke. “She loves you, you know? She is so into your relationship that is not even an issue that she hasn’t had any for nine whole months and counting.” Bellamy is looking at you right in the eyes. He has been a good friend to Clarke. They have that leader chemistry that make them a good team. You would be very jealous if you didn't know that he’s totally over the hills for Raven, and Clarke is the same way about you.

“We have been doing… stuff.” You are blushing now. “But you already know that.” He smiles.

“I know. But you haven’t done it, yet.” You shake your head.

“No.” You say. He takes your hand and talks to you very softly.

“Why?” He asks you. You sight. You need to do this.

“I feel odd. But good odd, not bad. She drives me crazy. Like all the time. I’m always hard just by looking at her. And I thought that I was a virgin, you know? I never really be inside of anyone. But I realise that I have been making love to Clarke since quite some time now. Because I love her, Bell, I love her with everything that I’ve got. I just wasn’t sure that I felt that way. But Anya told me that I look at Clarke the same way Lincoln looks at Octavia, or you look at Raven. And you two have said that you are in love with them. I just wanna be sure about what I feel for her.” He nods.

“And?”

“I don’t think I would ever be able to love someone the way I love her. I love her forever. She’s perfect for me. And I want to show her that.” He smiles at you. He gets you.

“Good thinking, Heda. It’s like if you can feel a kiss in your soul, right?” You smile.

“Yeah.” He chuckles

“The first time I made love to Rave... I cried after I came.” He blushes.

“What? Why?” Really, making love would make you happy not sad, right?

“Because it was the first time that I felt so vulnerable that I let myself go. She simply said to me, I'm here you are safe. Then... shit, I fell in love with her that moment. Being the alfa macho, good boyfriend, perfect brother is super exhausting. And Raven saw all that and let me be just me. So, I cried, and it was okay.” You just nod, you know exactly what he is saying. “Loving is complicated, Heda. But is amazing as it is. If you feel like is too much or you are unsure, talk to Clarke she will understand.”

“I'm sure she will. I think that is why I love her so much. She knows things that I don’t, and she is not shy about teaching them to me. I feel safe, loved. It’s...”

“Scary, because your feelings belong to another?”

“Totally.”

“I guess you are great to her too. You don't judge her, you don't care about what other people think of her, you want to get to know her. She deserves you, Heda. And you deserve her as well.” You smile. Now you are sure, you love her.

***

It's time for your tenth month anniversary, and you wanted to make it special. Not just plane special. You want to make it epic. The school year ended two weeks ago and now is summer... You are gonna be in the thirteen year in September and everything is moving fast. You’ve been dating for a whole ten months and all that time being with Clarke has been just... superb.

Actually, you were capable of stand your first gig ever. You have never imagined you could do that, the crowd, the noise, the constant pushing. But you fucking did it! That festival was one of best in the world and she was by your side all the time. You even managed to talk to people all by yourself. The bad thing was that you really couldn't tell if they wanted to have sex with you or have a threesome with your girlfriend. And that was an absolute no. But you got yourself a couple of new acquaintance who are West Ham United supporters, your dream come true, find some people that you could go to the stadium with apart from Anya.

But that was then, this is now. Now you have to focus, to find the best place to take your girl to diner and then... well... so, in order to do that you ask for many, many favours. The first one was getting a job. You asked your dad if you could help him with some cases and get pay for that, but it seems that you were out of luck. You never imagine that no other, but Jake Griffin would save your sorry ass. He was looking for young people who could help some kids with tutorial lessons. It was a project for his employees’ kids. Help the community to be better. Clarke was giving the art class and you were in the history department. So, you could save some money. With that problem solved, you needed to think about an amazing date... so you talked to your friends.  

“Okay... are we looking for something... crazy? Or just cute and sweet?” Raven asked.

“I don't know. I wanna make it epic.” You sight. You need to tell her that you love her, because you do, she is very important to you.

“God! Clarke is so whipped that I'm sure she will be in tears if you just take her to a bloody picnic and stare at the sunset.” Octavia said exasperated. And it’s your fault really, you have been talking about that for two hours and nothing seems to please you. Nothing seems to be good enough for Clarke.

“I think we are missing something huge, here. Lexa is a history nerd and Clarke is an art nerd... put that together and work from there.” Lincoln is quiet but really clever when he speaks. “You know where she has always been alone because none of us understand half of what's in there, or what she is saying?” He is expecting us to catch his great idea.

“The National Gallery.” Octavia says. “Of fucking course. That is just... perfect.” You are sort of lost.

“But... hasn’t she been there already?” You asked them. They are her friends, they should know about those things.

“Alone. Heda, don’t you see it?” Lincoln asks you. Of course, you don't.

“No.” He sights and smiles at the same time. Really odd attitude.

“How do I put this? ... Clarke is an artist, a very sensitive one. She has never been... fond of someone as she is with you... so think about if someone that she loves takes her to the place that she loves the most in this whole city just to make her smile? And that someone actually knows somethings about the paintings that are there. Sharing part of who you are with someone who really cares about you, not just your... body... but your mind and your heart as well?” Now you get it.

“Brilliant... yeah! Make the simple things ...” You now get it.

“The epic ones.” Lincoln smiles.

“Well... we agree, without a doubt, that Lincoln is the most romantic person in this whole room, right?” Bellamy says, you laugh and proceed with the details.  

“He is sweet, and he is all mine.” Octavia kisses him and then, to work.

***

You really, really, are nervous. The plan was make this as casual as you can, just for you to have a good time. You told nothing to Clarke, just that this time was your turn to woo her. The harder you thought about the date, the nervous you got. Your original plan was to go to the National Gallery, discuss tons of history shits, have dinner and give her something. Just that, simple, but epic. So, you are here, at her door with a simple red rose on your hands; wearing a dark green dress shirt, with the sleeves roll up to your elbows, a pair of khakis dress pants, and white sneakers, because, come on! When the door opens, you can’t think about anything, literally, anything. You don’t even say good afternoon. Your brain can’t function. Clarke is wearing a flower printed spaghetti strap blue summer dress, and she looks absolutely heavenly.  

“I… I… Ammm…” Really, how embarrassing is this?

“Hello to you too, Heda. You look gorgeous!” She kisses your cheek. “Is the rose for me?” You only nod, because… wow. “Are you ready to go?” Another nod. “Can you drive?”

“What?” She is making fun of you. You really don’t know if this is good or bad, but the hand on your waist and the squeeze that she gives you is the only indicator that you need to know that you are doing okay. You open the door for her and kiss her hand. You take your place behind the steering wheel. “You look so, so, so, so, beautiful, is hard to concentrate.” She kisses your cheek and off you go.

The face that she made when you stood in front of the Gallery was the most perfect image of love that you have ever seen. She loves art. And you love her. You can only hope that she loves you too. She is so into the paintings, the space, the history behind the pieces. You spent four hours at the Gallery and you loved every second of it. She is so clever, so funny, so, so, so, so perfect. She is everything that you have never imagine loving.

“So, where to?” She takes your hand in hers. She puts her head in your shoulder. She smells really good.

“Dinner. It’s seven o'clock. I think is good time for supper.” She kisses your neck.

“Of course, it is. You are so cute when you are hungry.” She is so playful today. You did good, Heda. You need to thank Lincoln. “So, where?” You open the car door for her. You love to do this little things for her.

“Surprise.” You start the car and take her hand in yours.

“You are on fire today. Well... knowing that you can't really keep a secret.” Oh! Wow. Your girlfriend!

“That's so mean. We are here.” She looks at the place, then at you, then at the place, then at you.

“What? How? Why?” She is shocked. You did good. You wanted her to know that you will do anything and everything for her, this dinner is just the beginning.

“I hope you like it. They said that this has a nice view to the Thames. You like it... it makes you calm... I... do you... is it okay?” You can’t really read her face, but that is not an expression of happiness, it’s more like an upset face. You thought the OXXO tower was a great idea.

“This is expensive. I don’t... You don’t have to spend your money on me.” She is blushing.

“Why not?” You are not sure what’s happening. “Don't you like it? We can go if you don’t like the place...” She kisses you. And the fucking car behind you is honking the fucking horn.

“I don’t... I... I don't want you to spend your money on me.” You start to drive because the fucking idiot don’t stop honking the horn.

“What? That’s... What?” She put her hand in your thigh.

“I don't need you to spend your money on me. I don’t want you to spend your money on me.” You don’t understand. This supposed to be THE DATE.

“I paid for the snacks a moment ago.  Why the dinner is different? You pay most of the time. Why can’t I?” She sights and looks at.

“Because I have the money to do it. I don’t have to work my ass off for the money. I’m not stupid Lexa. You worked so hard for the past couple of weeks. So, let me pay for the food. But no here.” This is not what the plan supposed to be.

“I want to pay. I want to show you how much you mean to me.” You keep driving. Now you don’t know where to go. What to do.

“You don't have to do that. I know how much I mean to you… keep driving straight.” She kisses your cheek. “Money is not a problem for me. We have the best date ever. You knew what I was talking about... all the time. We were in a fucking museum... for a date! A proper date! That was bloody brilliant Alexandria.” You sight she doesn't understand.

“But this supposed to be the perfect date. Epic date... like, like... like fire works best date.” She laughs. Are you doing everything wrong or what?

“But why Lex? Why? All the dates are like epics dates with you.” She takes your hand, you keep driving. This's all wrong... aaaagggggghhhhh! She doesn't understand, you need to make her understand.

“Because how am I supposed to tell you and show you that I love you? That you are the love of my life. That I don't know what to do without you. That I want to marry you one day. That I will change where I want to go to the uni for you. That I will... do anything. That I want you to be me first and my last. How am I going to do that if I… if I fail on a fucking dinner date?” Now you are crying. This is shit.

“Stop the car.” She tells you. She wants to run. You are a fucking moron. “Get out.” Well she’s going to break up with you. You do, you simply stay there outside the car looking at the grown; she takes your hand. “Where are we?” She asks you. Really? You... God! What’s happening?

“Outside the Royal Observatory.” You say humourless. How did you end up here anyway? This is so out of the plan. Everything is so wrong!

“You know why?” She looks at you in the eyes. Your tears are coming down your cheek and she whips them away. The softest, cutest gesture.  

“No, I don’t.” She takes you hand in her hand.

“I love you, Lexa. I have been in love with you since... always. I love the way you see the word. You always seen the best in people, you are loyal, clever, funny... fucking perfect. And you love me. And I knew it. I didn't say anything before because I know how anxious you got when you don't understand your feelings because they are new... and... Oh my God! You are my star. You are everything I need.  I love you. That’s why we are here. You bright my days, my life. Every morning I wake up and thank the universe that you found me, that I found you. You are... that little light in my shitty, dark, fucked up life that matters. I do love you. You don’t need the fancy restaurants, or the epic date, because, I told you, every date is epic with you because you love me, and I love you, too.”  Fuck! this is the best night of your life. You kiss her, and she kisses you back.

“Can we come back here tomorrow? Can I pay for the tickets? Will you come with me?” Now that you are here, you can plan more epic dates.

“Sure! Whatever you want, I’, going to be with you, always”. Fuck! How can she do that? How does she know what to say all the time?

“LET’S GO TO YOURS. Please. There is something that I want you to give you.” This is the night. You are sure of it.

“What about dinner.” She presses her hand on your cheek.  

“Fish and chips. I’ll pay, of course!” You laugh, and she does the same.

“Of course! Okay, miss I-do-the-best-love-declaration-ever. Let’s have dinner. Call your mom. Tell her that you are going to spend the night with me.” You take her hand and walk to the car.

“Already done.” You kiss her cheek.

You end up in Fish Lounge. You've been driving all afternoon. Just you and her, being silly, young, free, careless and IN LOVE! This is a really strange feeling. Not bad, just unusual. When you are with her, you feel like laughing, screaming, needy. Everything. You feel sad when you are not with her. Anxious when you are away from her and you can’t reach her.

“I’m so full. This was the best idea. No fancy snobs. Just you, me and fish and chips.” She laughs. Yes! This is the love of your life, Clarke Griffin, part of the rich people, whom doesn’t like to be just that.

“I can eat some more.” You tell her and go for another order.

“Well, being a football star pays well, I see.” She smiles.

“We are a couple of stars... a star couple... agh! We are... We.” Really, smooth talk is not your best quality.

“Oh my God! You are so cute. Finish your meal and off we go. Well, I want to go to one more place. Okay?” Yeah! You can do that. The plan was simply fucked, but awesome.

“Right.”

You park the car and literally can’t believe that you are here. Hyde Park. You are going to finish your date with a walk in the park and you didn’t plan it. This is so romantic.  At this hour there is not a lot of people around. You put your arm over her shoulder and walk to God knows where. Or around the park, that’s where.

“When I first saw you, I went here. The green remained me of your eyes. It’s calm and beautiful, like you. When I... remembered the hurtful things, some people used to call me, I came here, because, in a stupid and illogical way I could feel you close to me, even if we really haven’t talked yet, and I felt safe. When I knew I was in love with you, I came here to feel you close. So, this is the place that remained me of you. Open, wild, beautiful, calm, trustworthy. It’s like you. I love you, Lexa. And it feels so good to finally say it out loud.” Fuck! That was beautiful. How can you top that?

“I love you. Really, really, really love you.” You kiss the top of her head and keep walking. Shit! You, Lexa Woods, did it. You did it. You fucking did it. After a couple of minutes, you are ready to... “Can we go home?” You ask her, you want to finish your date in paradise.

You are at the pool house now. You’ve got something to give her. You hope she likes it, she said she didn't want money, but you did this before you knew it. So... well, let’s hope for the best.

“Okay... can you sit there on the table and close your eyes?” You ask her.

“Are you gonna give me a lap dance?” She’s smiling, she's joking, but, just to be sure.

“I would if you want me. But you need to give me time and an afternoon with my mentor Channing Tatum, but not tonight.” You peck her lips. This is so domestic. You are seventeen, never ever really have been comfortable around people... but... well, you know. 

“So, Channing Tatum is like what? Your best friend?” You walk to the kitchen to take out of the freezer the gift you made for her.

“Channing Tatum is the most perfect male in the whole universe. Come on! He is the perfect combination of hot, charming, badass, buff and lovely human alive. Open your eyes.” You put the cake in front of her. You know she loves sweets and chocolate.

“OH, MY FUCKING GOD! You... did you buy it?” You frown.

“How dare you! I made it... for you.” She kisses your cheek and then takes a fork.

“I know. You make Channing Tatum looks like an amateur. I fucking love you, Alexandria Sophia Woods. And I’m going to finish this lovely and... wow! Tasty cake... because...” She takes some icing and put it like a gloss on her lips. She kisses you... And yes! Wow! It’s good.

“You have been charmed, Clarke Griffin.” You sit on her lap and kisses he once more.

“Yes! I have been.” She kisses you one more time. The best fucking date ever.  “I want to eat this cake out of your abs.” You laugh.

“Really?” Sometimes Clarke has the oddest requests.

“Let's just try.” Well, this is her date after all.

“Lead the way my lady.” You stand up and she takes your hand and the cake and lead you to the bed. “Are you really going to do this?” She has that smirk, the one that means “of course I'm serious and this is going to be mental”.

“Get naked. We are going to get fucking mental.” Well, the things you do for love.

“This is really... pervert.” You take off your clothes, because you will do anything for her.

“I know. I’ll have to wash the sheets after this. But it’s going to worth it.” She kisses you neck. You feel a cold, sticky, wet substance on your abs.

“I can’t believe we are going to do this.” You feel warm lips on your abs, she is liking it off with the naughtiest way ever.

“We?” She kisses your lips. You really did a good job with the cake.

“I wanna lick the icing of your tits.”

“You really are a boob girl, right?” What can you say? She has the greatest pair of tits.

“You have the greatest tits I have ever feel in my hands.” She kisses you and goes down until she reaches your abs, once again.

“I’m flatter, this are the second pair you grab, but I’m already the best... hmmmm... nice.” You laugh. She’s is right. This is funny.

“What can I say? I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

“That was a very stupid idea.” She washes your hair. You really did a mess. It was fun.

“I think I never going to see a cake the same way.” You tell Clarke, meanwhile she keeps bathing you.

“Me either... it was really not sexy. I thought we were going to get all naughty and playing. But no... it was fun and messy. I was so tired after... And full... You can cook for me every time you want. You are a keeper, Woods.” You lean on her front. This is life.

“You got it, Griffin.” You are so tired. She kisses your shoulder.

“What are you going to do the rest of the summer?” Well, she is constant with the odd questions.

“Chill... Train... chill... eat you out... date... more oral sex.” She’s is laughing.

“Oh my God! Lexa Woods’ talking like a horny teenager. Shocking.” The water of the tub is so warm, you are relaxing. This is it.

“Not shocking. True.”

“Fuck baby. You really are tired.”

“I was so anxious to make the perfect date that I didn’t sleep well in two weeks. So, I’m tired.”

“Well, we most go to the beach. Hawaii perhaps. A week, maybe?”

“Sure. Let's get a nap. A naked nap. A sucking nipple nap. I mean, me sucking your nipples.” She laughs but get out of the tub.

“Come on, greedy baby. Let’s get some.” She takes you out of the tub. You really wanted to give her your virginity last night. But the thing is that now you know that is not the only way to show her your love, nor money. The way is to be with her, to do stupid things, to enjoy all the time that you are together. You love Clarke and she loves you too. This is epic. The most cliché love story of all times. But is yours, and you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know... no sex... but... there's a reason... See you next week!


	9. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. All the mistakes are mine. Enjoy. Leave a comment. :)

You can’t believe it. You are here. Like here, here. Your parents really gave you permission. Your first bloody trip aboard. Hawaii, the beach, a fucking private villa, your girlfriend, the love of your life. Bloody hell! Everything is moving so fast. But that’s the deal with you both, fast. You think that maybe... maybe, she is your soul mate.

“Welcome to Hawaii.” Clarke tells you. This is crazy.

“Hello Hawaii. I’m Lexa.” Clarke hugs you from behind and kisses your shoulder.

“You are so cute. Let’s get naked and naughty.”

“Naked? I bought a new pair of swimming trunks. I wanna wear them.” You pout. You can’t really wear the low-cut waist, tight swimming shorts all the time, you want to show off.

“Okay. Okay. Minimal clothes. Do you want to go to the beach or to the pool?” You follow her through the house to the master bedroom.

“But why miss Griffin? Are you horny?” Clarke leaves your bags in the closet.

“I'm always hot when I’m around you. So wet, so ready. If you want to fuck me in the middle of the street... I’ll let you.” She walks to you, moving her hips so inviting. For fuck sake... you need to grow some balls. You are having sex regularly... so why are you so nervous about it? You mean, oral sex is sex. It’s more than sex, is making love. But... aaaagggghhhh!!!!

“You are thinking to loud. Come on! A day on the beach is going to be good for you.”

“Minimal cloths. Your words.” She smiles and kisses you.

“I’m going to change in the bathroom. My outfit is to die for.” She winks at you and gets out of the room.

“That went well.” You put on your new pair of thigh shorts swimming trunks. You chose the light blue ones. One, because blue is your favourite colour. Two, your junk shows proud and big. You never paid attention to those things, but the way Clarke looks at your crotch whenever you are wearing your Levi’s 501 makes you feel… hot. Wanted. So, you are going to taste the water and see what happens. You put your light blue Surf Bralette bikini top, a dress white shirt, with the sleeves roll up to the elbow. You look at yourself in the mirror and feel confident. This outfit is a winner. You need to thank Raven and O for this. “I’m going out. See you at the beach.” You need to maintain some mystery in your relationship.

“See you there. Grab some towels, water and the sun cream.” She yells.

“GOT IT!” You do what she tells you and go to the beach. They have their own private beach. How fucking crazy is that? You can show your body proud. You always have been really conscious about yourself. When you go to the beach or a water park, you hide your junk the best you can and try to enjoy the day, but it’s never easy, you get too anxious and simply stay away from the fun. But no today, today you are going to enjoy it, fully.

This whole year has been crazy. You have been living really fast. A year ago, your meaning of a good vacation was playing Fifa in your underwear, meanwhile Anya, Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven and O, were parting hard. Or going away. Now, the beautiful, clean, blue ocean is in front of you. You are waiting for your girlfriend whom you love, and she loves you as well. Now, instead of thinking hundred and one ways to win all your games and being called the ultimate Fifa player; you are thinking about how you are going to tell your girlfriend that you want to go all the way in the sex department. You see, a year ago, this was not an issue in your life. So, you need to relax now. The blue ocean is doing a great job. It remains you of your beautiful girl. Who’s now in front of you in a very, very sexy, red, Macrame High Neck Bikini Top and a beautiful thong. Clarke Griffin is a goddess.

“Chilling?” Oh God! You nod. She is there being.... breath taking.

“I... mmm... yeah.” You are laying on the beach cot. You are sure that if you move you are going to be over her in a second.

“Can you make some room for me?” You nod again and sit straight, open your legs and she sit between them. The commander is almost awake. But she is always like that with Clarke around. “How do you like it here?”

“Its awesome baby. We should bring the kru here sometime.” You kiss her shoulder and put your arms around her waist.

“I was thinking the same. I should talk to my mom. A bunch of teens in her villa. Trouble.” She laughs.

“Then why are we here alone? Aren’t we trouble?” You are really confused. You are a sexual active teen, with a cocky and a beautiful girlfriend. Even you can do the math.

“Oh baby! You are the responsible one. In fact, my mom was thrill to lent me the villa if I was coming with you.” Oh! ... oh... well, you are that kind of girlfriend.

“Oh! I am... that girlfriend.” You feel funny, not upset, but you wanted to be the wild one.

“Hey! You are the perfect girlfriend.” Now, you are not sure about that.

“I am the boring girlfriend. The safe one. Some day you will find an adventurous person and you are going to leave me. Because I am that girlfriend.” You hug her tight. If this is going to be the last time that you are with her, you should be burning it in your memories. She turns around, faces you, puts her legs over yours.

“Listen to me very carefully, Alexandria. I don’t want anyone but you. I will never want anyone but you. You are not boring. You are beautiful and clever. The fact that my mom trusts you it’s really endearing, and we can be free, enjoying ourselves. I’m an only daughter, Lex. I'm the Apple of my dad’s eyes. He trusts you with my wellbeing. This is huge.” She kisses your pouting lips. “So, don’t be daft, love. Let's enjoy.”

“But what if?” You are not sure about yourself. Clarke is so out of your league in a lot of ways, you always have been uncertain.

“Okay… okay. Here is the horrible truth. I have been with a lot of people. You know that. I have dated those sorts of persons that you have described, they have nothing to do with you, and you have nothing to worry. I chose you because you are you, Lexa. Because you love me, see me, not the rich slut whom you can have good time with. I didn’t love them. I love you. I don’t want them, I want you. So, there is not ‘what if’ because we are the real deal. Now and forever. Okay?” You nod.

“I trust you with my love and my life. You know that?” She smiles, hugs you tight and kisses your neck.

“With a great power comes a great responsibility.” You chuckle.

“Oh my god! My girlfriend is a soft geek.” You kiss her neck.

“Yeah, well. You don’t judge me, so it can be who I am and enjoy it. You should do that too.”

And you did. You swim, eat, laugh, play, kiss, sleep. Everything that the romantic comedies show what a couple in love would do at the beach. You are exhausted. Too much love can do that to a person. This is the happiest that you ever have been, just Clarke, you, the beach, the sky and love. Later that day you suggest having a bone fire, because you are not ready to say good bye to the day that you are having.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Your girlfriend asks.

“How rude! Of course, I know. I was a girl scout.” You keep stacking up the wood.

“Of course, you were. You are amazing. If we end up in an apocalypse world, you would rule it. With all your wild skills. God! Such a turn on.” She is just there, sitting on the sand, with the sunset on her back, looking beautiful as always.

“Really? Me being nerd is a turn on for you?” You keep doing the bone fire, this task is like a walk in the park. Yes, you are that skill.

“Oh! Little Lexa… you… all of this gorges muscle, tan, dorky, girl that you are, is such a turn on.” You shake your head. She’s been crazy. “Don’t believe me?” You shake your head one more time. “Okay. Okay. Tomorrow we are going to have a little fun in the town. You are going to be your hot self and do nothing, just look hot and broody, and we will see how many girls you can charm doing nothing.” You don’t like that idea.

“Is it like cheating?” There… the fire has been made.

“Nope! Because I’m going to be with you all the time… away… but with you.” She put the marshmallows on sticks and hand you one.

“Why would you want to do that?” You sit behind her, an arm around her waist, a stick on the other.

“Because I feel like is the only way that I can show you how incredible attractive you are, and you stop doubting yourself. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to, but I wanna go downtown tomorrow.” She leans in your front and you kiss the top of her head. You will do anything for her.

“We can go to the town, but I don’t wanna do that crazy experiment of yours.”

“Deal. But you can’t wear those trunks either. Your cock looks delicious, I don’t want any girl near the commander, she is all mine.” You chuckle because your girlfriend sometimes makes no sense.

“You were the one who wanted to pimp me, not a minute ago. Now I’m only yours? Make up your mind, woman.” She just giggle.

“A girl needs to make sure her girlfriend feels confident.”

“A girl needs to stop watching Game of Throne.”

“Never!” Life… beautiful life.

***  
Honolulu is like a dream come true. The people are nice, the tourists are having fun, you have the most beautiful girl by your side. You have no responsibilities, no worries, just love. And a shopping freak, who is literally dragging you to all the shops here. She is buying gifts for your friend and family, you are tired, and shopping is really not your thing, so you sit in a bleach to wait for her. Four hours of shopping can exhaust a person, even an athlete like you.

“Hi!” You hear a voice near you. You turn around and there is a young girl.

“Hi.” You say back. Clarke has told you to be polite.

“Nice place, right?” She smiles at you.

“Yes. It’s a paradise.” You smile back.

“It would be better if I’d had someone to enjoy it with. You know? Going to the beach, swimming, getting my tan done. Don’t you think that I need more time in the sun? Here... look, my boobs are pail, no?” Oh No! Not again. Why this always happens?

“I have a girlfriend. Sorry!” You need to pay more attention to this situation.

“I’m not jealous. You can bring her along, if you promise me that the three of us can have a good time.” Really? I’m a fucking intersex virgin girl. Why everybody wants to fuck me... and my girlfriend?

“I’m sorry. I’m not interested.” Now you need to find your girlfriend.

“Oh! Come on! What happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii. So?” Nope. There is nothing to talk about.

“She is so hot, right? Just being there doing nothing, sitting all alone. Her long legs, her muscular arm, her long curly chestnut hear. And not forget those beautiful green eyes. She is so hot, isn’t she?” Your girlfriend’s voice is like music to your ears. But this voice is different, more like a threat. “She is my girlfriend. And no, she is not available, she is not into threesomes, open relationships or you. Have a nice day.” Clarke takes your hand in hers and walk slow through the streets. “I told you people notices you, didn't I?” Her voice is full of playfulness.

“Are you having fun? Of this?” She laughs. That’s your answer. “Why?”

“Oh, come on! It was fun. She was drooling over you, like hard core. And you being all awkward trying to avoid her. Cute!” She stops and kisses you. “Let’s go home. I want to go swim, get a tan, kiss my girlfriend and look at the sunset with my girl all over me.” That is something that you can do.

“I like that plan.” You kiss her one more time and hug her. She insisted in stop at one last shop, you come with her but sit in another bleach. There is an old lady sleeping. You hope that she doesn’t get crazy. You sit and wait for your girl. Your girl! God! She is so... aaaaggghhhh! Love, it’s all over your head.

“Love makes you crazy, right?” The old lady says.

“Sorry?!” Is she talking to you?

“Love. You love the young girl, the blonde one, the one who hasn’t stop looking at you.” You blush. You notice that too.

“I love her. She loves me too.” You smile at the old lady.

“I met my husband when he was eighteen and I was seventeen. He looked at me one day at the school and I was in love. Like that. We have been together for forty years. And we still are in love. It didn’t matter that he was black, and I was white. We fought for our right to love, we won. As same as you, probably. Do you believe in soul mates?” Again with the question. No, you don’t. That doesn’t make any sense. It has no scientific explanation. How can you believe in that?

“Not really.” She smiles and pats your knee.

“My Richard didn’t believe in that, either.” She chuckles.

“Then, at the twentieth anniversary I said to her, damn woman, we are soul mates! And here we are, at the beach with our happy family. So, if she tells you that you that you and your lady are soul mates, you are.” He takes the old lady’s hand, kisses it and says goodbye. You smile at them and let them go.

“Hey, babe!” Your girl. You smile like an idiot. Maybe they’re right.

“Let’s go. We need us time.” You kiss her head and walk to the sunset.

***  
A week, a beautiful, relaxing week has passed in this villa, and it has been the most amazing shit ever. Looking at your girlfriend being her it has been the most absolute bliss of your life. You love her, you need to show her. You remember that conversation now.

_The kru was at Clarke’s having a film night and a laugh. The girls were in snacks duty, so when they took more time that they needed your friends told you to go looking for them. You did. And you learn a thing or two about your girlfriend._

_“Raven, really, it’s not a big deal. I can wait. It’s nothing.” You heard your girlfriends voice._

_“Princess, we know that you love her, but being sexual active means have some action.” Raven said._

_“We are doing some stuff. I told you what she did the other night. Never happened before. She is like... A genius...” Your girlfriend defended your honour._

_“A virgin genius.” Octavia said. The three of them laughed._

_“She is perfect, though. I don’t need that.” Clarke told them._

_“But you want to.” Raven spoke again._

_“Like fucking crazy. I want her all the time. All over me. Every snogging session is like the best and worst thing that happens to me, I can feel her, she wants me as much as I want her. I wake up all work up, every day. But I don’t want her to think that I only want that from her. Not matter how blue my balls are.” The three of them laughed. You didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. You wanted her too, but you were not ready._

_“Well, I’m glad that my friend, here, is a lady and wants to make her girlfriend feels comfortable and loved. Kudos to you. But, grab some ice because your peach is going to be on fire for a while.” Octavia told her. You hid before they went out._

_“It would be perfect if we could do it on my birthday. It would be like some symbolic shit. Being eighteen, in love and looking forward for a better life. Like a... reborn, or something. My first last time, or something poetic like that.” They giggled and slighted._

_“You got it bad, Griffin.” Raven told her. That was the time to make your entrance._

_“We started to think that you are having your own party here.” They laughed, you hugged Clarke and all of you returned to the living room. You had a plan._

For you, it was a good plan. But everything goes to the window this week, so this has to do it. Here, the two of you alone. Now you have another plan. A better plan... more less.

“Clarke? I know that your birthday is in three months from now, but I would like to give you your birthday present now.” You are really nervous, but if today taught you something is that there is nothing like the here and now. And you can’t wait to become one with her. Now, after the old lady told you that soulmates really exist.

“Baby! You don’t have to give me anything. We talk about this. The only thing I need is you.” You smile. Oh god! She really has no idea.

“I want to give you that.” She is looking at the sunset. It seems like this trip is all about Clarke and sunsets.

“What?” She sits up straight. She looks confused. Really, words, not your thing.

“That, I would like to give you that… me… to you.” You take off the bathrobe from your body and stand in front of her nude.

“Lexa?” Her voice is thin, like if she is nervous. “I… I… you… I…” She is looking everywhere but at you. Probably you simple misunderstood her. You take a deep breath and cover your body again. This is so embarrassing. “No… wait… I…” She stands up and takes off her bikini. She is naked. She is simply a goddess. “I love you. You know that. I am more than happy with the way things have been going on with us. I want you to be certain, because, once you… I mean… once we do it. And believe me, love, I have been dying to do it with you, there is no way back. Things are going to be different. Good different I hope.” You nod. You are more than ready. You want to do this, with the person that love you more than anything in the world. With the girl whom has fought for you, has slowed down for you, has taught you how to be comfortable in your own skin and with yourself. If there is one person who deserve that, it’s Clarke.

“I want this with you.” You kiss her with all the love that you have for her. It’s slow. There is no rush. You want to love her, to make her feel safe and good. You know how fuck makes you feel. You already made her black out from an orgasm before. But you need to make her feel… loved, so you are going to do this as slow as you can, take care of every need she has. You guide her to the beach cot. You break the kiss to sit down. She straddles you and keeps kissing your lips. You are hard, so hard that any movement could make you cum. Clarke’s starts to move her hips and the slow sway makes her wet cunt rubs over your hard cock. You are not going to make it, and you want it to last.

“Oh my god! Don’t do that… please.” You take her hips to stop her and look into her eyes.

“You don’t want to? Have you changed your mind?” Her baby blue eyes are concern, she is so beautiful when she takes care of you.

“No, no, baby… I want to. I really do… It just… I’m… nervous. I want to make you feel good… last forever, but you are so hot that I’m afraid that I’m going to cum in a second. That’s embarrassing and unsexy.” She kisses you and chuckles into the kiss.

“You are so, so, so, honest. Let’s do this. Enjoy the sunset. I will do the job.” She lifts her hips and you can feel the warm, wet, heaven that she has between her legs.

“That’s no fair for you. I wanna do it… just… God! I love you.” You try to keep breathing, to calm down, to do anything for not to cum.

“Lexa… you don’t have to feel anxious, it’s us, you and me. I have seen you pee, through up, passed out, and wearing a whinny pooh shirt. Baby, this is not going to change the way I feel about you. If you don’t want to do it, we won’t, but… if you want, let me help you, I’m here for you.” And that’s why you love her with everything that you have.

“Okay.” You take one long breath and put your hands on her hips once again.

“Hold me, Lexa. Hug me. Kiss me. Love me.” She is nervous, you can see it in her eyes, they are watering, and she is shaking. But why? She is the one whom has the experience. You… well, you are the seventeen years old girl who was scare of her own cock.

“I love you, Clarke. With all my heart. Forever. I swear.” She moves her hips so slowly again. You can really feel the commander getting wet, not just by her juices, but by yours too. You hug her, you want to feel her close. You want to be close… so, so, so close that is overwhelming. Now you understand Bellamy. How can you show her all the love that you have for her? How can you make it clear? You need her so much.

“I love you, Lexa.” She is grabbing your cock with her hand, stroking it lightly. Your cock is harder than before. All these feelings are just… too much and not enough at the same time. “May I do it?” You nod. She kisses you one more time and you can feel her hand guiding the commander to her cunt. Shit she feels so warm… this is so… so… overwhelming.

“Yes… yes, you may.” You tell her desperately. She kisses you one more time. She sits on your thighs once again and looks at you. “Are you nervous too?” She nods. You kiss her cheek and put a lock of hair behind her ear. She is lovely. “Why?” She looks at you and simile. The gaze is so intense that you feel all your body shaking.  
“It’s the first time that I’m going to make love to a person that means the world to me. That has my heart in her hands. I’m nervous. What if I’m not good enough? What if after this you decide that I don’t worth any more of your time? What if…” You hush her with a kiss. Now you understand how stupid you have been. She has the same fears as you do. You need to make your feelings clear to her.

“I love you, Clarke Griffin. I’m not them. And for the very first time I am so glad to be me, because you can believe me when I tell you that, no matter what happen now, I am going to love you forever. You are so much more than a body. You are clever, talented, beautiful and so, so, so caring and understanding, that sometimes I feel that I’m dreaming, that you are not real. But here we are, you and me. You, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin are my soulmate. Now and forever.” You feel the tears going down to your cheeks. You look up and Clarke is in the same estate as you are. But these are not tears of sadness, these are tears of happiness. You can’t control them, and for the first time, you don’t want to.

She kisses you one more time and hugs you. The sunset and her beautiful self is in front of you. You rub her back and kiss her neck. She put a lock of your hair behind your ear and kiss your cheek. You feel her warm, wet pussy rubbing your cock. This is it and you know it, and for the first time, you are not scare anymore.

She takes your cock in her hand and strokes for a bit, just to make you harder. She is looking straight to your eyes, you peck her lips and nod, she smiles at you and lifts herself a little, she guides your cock to her entrance, the feeling is indescribable, you can’t keep your eyes from hers. She looks so beautiful, her cheeks are pink, her lips are little open, and her baby blue are almost gone, her eyes are almost black. Then you feel it, you feel her, it’s a tight, wet, hot canal; only your head is in, but she stops.

“Fuck, baby you are big.” You simply nod. You are afraid if you talk you’ll cum. “Is it okay? I am hurting you?” You shake your head. She isn’t even talking dirty and you are about to cum. She smiles and goes down a little bit more. You feel it, her walls being stretching every time your cock enters her. Her cheeks are pink, and she is starting to sweat. This slow movement is making you crazy. You don’t know if you can hold until you are all inside her. “Are you okay?” Fuck! She is too sweet. This is too much. You hold her hips and pauses a little.

“Yeah! Good. You?” She chuckles, and you feel the vibrations all over your cock.

“I’m not going to lie, baby, I’m not sure that I can... You know... take all of you. You are not all in and I’m about to cum. You feel so good. So big.” You smile. You are proud of yourself, she is so work up that she may cum in an instant, as you. The big difference is that you have never being with anyone, just her. She has the experience, and you believe her when she says that you are the only one who can make her feel that way. So, suck on that losers.

“How embarrassing would it be if I cum right now?” You ask her. She lowers her hips a little more meanwhile she chuckles.

“I wouldn't mind. It will be flattering. A... aaawww... yeah... right there. Don’t move... as I was saying, that a goddess like you will cum just by be in me.... fuck baby... You feel so good!” Now is your time to chuckle, she is the goddess. You say nothing more and kiss her neck. You hug her tight, your breasts are rubbing against one another. Your nipples are as hard as they can be. The feeling of being inside her is one of the most terrifying, yet amazing that you have ever experience. You start to move your hips, very slowly. She is so fucking hot and tight. You can feel her all over you, her juices are wetting your cock, you can feel a wet line coming down of your dick that ends on your balls. She is so, so, so wet. “Move, Lex, please. Just, bounce your hips a little… fuck… yes baby, like that… shit… I can feel you all over me… God…” You keep your slow movements. Her eyes are shut, her mouth is a little bit open, and her tits are against your chin, you can literally lick the sweat that is forming between her beautiful breast, and you do it. “Fuck, Lex… keep doing that, suck my tits. Don’t stop. I’m almost there.” You have been there for an eternity, but you love to see your girlfriend all work up because you are in her. You move a little faster and a little harder, you don’t want to hurt her, but she has the prettiest lust face that you have ever seen, and then you feel it, her walls squeezing your cock. She is coming, you know it. This is it. You wanna cum as well, but you wanna make her cum first. You put a nipple in your mouth and a finger on her clit. You suck and rub her with abandon. “God, baby I’m gonna cum… shit… LEX! GOD, LEX!” And you feel it, she is sucking your cock in, your balls are tight and then, you cum with her name on your mouth.

“Fuck, Clarke, I love you.” You tell her once you can recover your breath. She is sitting on your lap, her face is in the crook of your neck, she is biting lightly; your cock in her, still hard, and your cum in her… fuck! “Clarke… I… we… Clarke… I didn’t use a condom.” She stops, you can feel her tens. You are a fucking genus and never crossed your mind to buy fucking condoms.

“I´m clean, Lex, its okay.” She sits straight and takes your face in her hand. “Can you… are you… Can we… get pregnant?” This are the thing that you have thought. This is the adult thing to do, and you fail miserably because you still are a fucking teen. A horny fucking teen…. Wait… we?

“I… my sperm account is low, but is a possibility… do you mean it? The we part?” She looks at you, that look, the one that means that you still amaze her.

“I have always meant it. We are forever Lex. Plus, how can I let go someone who can makes me cum in five minutes?” Oh… is she?

“Are you… playful, now?” She smiles, and you know she is.

“Yes. And, by the way, I have been on the pill for two years. So, don’t worry, we can’t get pregnant.” She takes your hand and kisses them.

“Yet, we are not going to be pregnant yet. Because I wanna have kids with you. And the house, and the dog, and everything.” Her eyes are watering. You can get nothing right it seems. This is the moment you make her feel loved, she should smile… be all smiley, not crying.

“God! You are so perfect… I love you so, so, so, much. Forever.” She kisses you and you can feel your heart beating fast and strong.

“Remember when you ask me if I believe in soulmates?” You tell her.

“Yes.” She kisses your cheek.

“I don’t know about everyone, but we are that. We are soulmates. I’m so gonna marry you one day Griffin.” She smiles and kisses your lips.

“This is a fact, Alexandria, you are going to be my wife. I love you.”

“Forever.” You swear.

***  
It’s late. The sun has long gone. You are still laying in the beach cot, naked, hugging the love of your life. You feel different, more at ease with yourself. Clarke is asleep, her beautiful body all in her naked glory, her arm is over your waist, her leg over yours and her warm cunt over your thigh. You see her even more beautiful now because you can see she is not perfect like you used to think. She has a little scar over her right eyebrow, she has tiny freckles over her nose, she has not perfect abs, her muscles are no defined, she is definitely not a virgin. And you love her, because she is yours, with all her faults, with all her amazing imperfections.

People talk, they like to talk about everything but themselves. And people talk about you. You hear them. They say you are the perfection itself, that’s why you are so out of anyone’s league, but you know better, you are anything but that. You are awkward, you don’t understand them, you enjoy look at the sky and a nice summer evening rocking on a swing. You like to read books, thick, classic novels. You like math, history and physics. People scare you, that is far from perfect. You have a very deep scar on your left side, the one Clarke kissed all the time, because in her words, she is the only one who knows that imperfection in your body. And she is right. You are not a virgin anymore, physically you know that this has change you a little bit, but emotionally, you didn’t know that someone could have your heart in her hands, but Clarke does, and that scares you, because, what perfect human being would be able to give their heart away to the first person they have sex with? You are not perfect, she can literally destroy you and you are happy about that.

“What are you thinking?” She kisses you shoulder. Her voice is raspy from sleeping, her eyes are puffy, her lips are red, her neck carries the hickeys that you made, her hair is wild, she smells like sex and sweat. This is far from perfect, but it is at the same time.

“You can kill me, you know? You have my heart in your hand and you can kill me if you want.” You kiss the top of her head and put your chin there.

“Are you… Do you regret what we did?” She tenses. Probably you should have start with something else.

“I love you. That’s a fact. I don’t regret about making love to you, with you. I have never regretted being all physical with you. I loved the way we are, all hot, heavy and needy. I love the fact that I’m the only one who knows that you have a very deep scar in your heart because you think that people only want your body. I love the fact that you are the only one who knows that I am not miss perfect. I love fact that you can enjoy a day in the park just rocking in the swings, eat ice cream, take my hand and walk me home; and I love that you take the long way because is the only one that is almost empty, because you know that I get anxious around people. What I’m trying to say is, if some day you realise that I’m not near to be as perfect as you are, and leave me, I think that I would die, because I love everything about you, I love the way you love me and I don’t thing I ever going to be able to find someone like you.” You feel the tears falling on your cheeks. But you need to tell her that, she needs to understand this is that serious. You are almost eighteen years old a lot of thing can change, but you are certain about the both of you. You can only hope Clarke does the same.

“I… Lexa, everything that you feel for me, I feel it too. Sometimes all the feelings I have for you are too much, but they are never unwelcomed. You are the only one that is in my mind, day and night. I can´t even sleep without you. You can kill me too if you want to, you know that, right? So, let’s make a promise, no one is going to kill no one in this relationship, o.k?” You smile and nod. She sits on your lap, your cock is unsexy soft, and she doesn’t care because this time is not about sex, is about you committing in a future that you want, with her.

“I promise.” She leans to kisses you and you meet her half way. You seal it with a kiss, and then the sky is full of colours. Fireworks. You brake the kiss and look at the night sky, you smile.

“It seems that Honolulu is trying to tell us we are soulmates, I guess.” You kiss her one more time.

“Honolulu is really wise then.” She smiles, you do it too. You lay in the beach cot one more time and put her over you, you are both naked, physically and emotionally, and you know that you are going to be o.k. Always, no matter what, both of you are going to be o.k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... they are in love! Thanks for reading!  
> See you next week!


	10. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the end, my lonley friend, the end".
> 
> SMUT! 
> 
> Happy reading!

It's your last night in Honolulu. This week has been the absolute pleasure in your life. Not only the sex, that you are sort of mastering, but you are not quite yet. Though you are practising... a lot. This week has taught you something, anything can change, for better or for worse, it can change. Yeah! You know is nothing uncommon. People change all the time, but you are slower in that area. You thought the faire godmother was real until one-night Costia told you she wasn’t. The shock in your eyes made Costia felt horrible. You cried two days in a row. Change is difficult for you. That’s the reason why you are so good at sport, math an physics. Always doing the same thing. Focused, planned, certain. But man! Clarke Elisabeth Griffin has rocked your world in ways that you never imaged. It was a good change, it’s going to be an amazing future, you are certain. Talking about change, you never imagined that sex could also change. The sweet, slow, careful, love making, to the funny one.

“Clarke, fuck you are so hot.” She is laying under you; her cheeks are pink, she is sweating. You wanted to experiment another position. Clarke being on top on of you is really amazing, she likes it, you love it. Her tits are all over you face, but you never see her face when she is cumming because your face is always deep in her tits. This time, you wanna see it.

“Are you really sure about this?” She asks you. You wanna talk, but you are focus in make her feel good. “Shit, baby, keep playing with my clit and I’m gonna cum fast.” You smirk, because you can make a goddess like Clarke being desperate for you, as you are for her.

“Really? I thought I was becoming Flash. Me cumming so fast and all.” She laughs, a loud laugh. She is literally shaking. You don’t know what you did. She can’t stop.

“Oh my god! You are a dork. I love you.” She takes your face in her hands and kisses you hard. “Don’t stop. Play with my clit with your cock.” You stop. This is no what love making supposes to be, right?

“You are laughing.” She sits and looks at you with a tender smile on her lips.

“You are cute, and funny. I love you. Fun sex is incredible sex. We can laugh.” You frown.

“No. This is nothing like what we have been doing.” You are getting soft. This is really not fun at all.

“It’s o.k Lexa. I like it. I like to have a laugh with you.” She is taking your hand, it’s her way to calm you down when you get upset.

“At me, you mean.” You hate when people make fun of you, that’s the reason why you are not that social.

“No. I mean with you. And no, you are not Flash. You can really hold it. I cum twice every time we do it. You are the only one who can make me cum. Not even… no-one. You are a good lover. The fact that we can have a sexy laugh is really hot.” You don’t believe her. She is perfect. She is so hot. She is normal. Not like you. “O.k… I won’t laugh again. I promise.” She kisses your cheek.

“I wanna be the perfect lover, Clarke. You deserve that much.” She smiles and hugs you. You can feel her skin against your skins. It feels perfect.

“You are. I love you. Do you love me?” You nod. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I love you until the end of my days and beyond.” She kisses you and you melt in the feeling. The commander feels it too.

“Then, show me how much you love me.” She strokes your cock tenderly. She is looking at you with that sweet smile. You simple don’t know if you could have lost your virginity with anybody else. All that you know is that if she wouldn’t have been in your life, you probably would have been virgin until your forties. “You are thinking to loud. Would you like to stop?” You shake your head and kiss her cheek.

“I was thinking that maybe, if you weren’t in my life I would be virgin until my late forties.” She bites her lip, she wants to laugh. You know you said something funny, so you laugh.

“Then, it was a good think that we found one another, right? Because I love make love to you.” She kisses the commander… oh! That’s what she meant with fun sex.

“Yeah! You totally save me, Clarke Griffin. You are the one who could pound the grounder.” She laughs again. She did it. And she keeps stroking your cock. And you feel relax. Not simply vulnerable, you are just enjoying yourself.

“I really love you.” She tells you sincerely.

“I love you too. Lay down. Let me do the job.” She smiles again and kisses your nose. She lays down in the bed and opens her legs wide. This is so new to you, that someone else is as relaxes as you are with your body. You thought that you were a monster, until Costia, then, Costia left and you didn’t care about your own pleasure, your own body, until Clarke. Always Clarke. She has helped you so much, you own her so much.

“The truth is, Lexa, if you are some of the characters of the Justice League, you are Aquaman, because you always make me wet.” You are in her and you laugh, a very loud, hard, laugh. This is so good, you are so into her, any version of her. “See… oh God! Yes… there… keep… going… see, fun sex, is good sex.” She kisses your lips and you thrust a little harder, or as hard as you can meanwhile you are cracking up.

“O.k… baby, so, let me make you all wet and messy.” Changing. Sometimes is good.

“Fuck baby… just like that… I love feel your hard ass in my hands… fuck Lexa… wha…” You keep your rhythm, slow, hard, thrusting as far as you can, you are careful not to hurt her. She loves it. Her eyes are close, and her cunt is squeezing your cock so deliciously hard that you are sure that you are going to cum quickly.

“God, Clarke! You are so tight. Do you feel me stretching your cunt… eh, baby girl?”

“Fuck yeah… don’t stop… faster… Faster, Lex, fuck me hard.” You peck her lips and kneel in front of her, half of your cock is in her and her juices are all over your cock and the sheets. This is messy, dirty and so, so, hot. You never really know that something like this could feel so wonderful. You put one of her legs over your shoulder and thrust. You are deeper in this position and she feels it too. Her eyes open, there is no blue in them, her pupils are blown, she says nothing, but the look is so intense that you change the rhythm and thrust faster, she is looking at you, so intense, so beautiful. Her tits are bouncing all over the place. The goddess that is your girlfriend, only yours. “Fuck me like you own me, Lex! Fuck me hard baby.” She knows how to make you all hot, it’s like if she can read your mind.

“Tell me you are mine.” You pinch a pink nipple and she moan.

“I am yours… only yours… you are mine… as I am yours.” Your face is full of surprise, she didn’t.

“Fuck… really Game of thrones? … God!... you are about to cum, right? I can feel it.” She bit her lips and smile.

“You are not the only dork… Oh God, yes… like that… pinch my nipples like that… I’m gonna cum… God! I’m gonna cum…” You smile and thrust harder and faster, the bed is cracking, and you don’t care, you need to see her cum… “Oh fuck me lion.” You laugh, she is incredible dork.

“What?” You ask her, but you don’t stop, you are horny and amused.

“I… yes… like that… play with my clit… I… God! I… like game of Thrones… shit, baby, keep going.” You do… you pinch her clit lightly and that does the trick. “OH MY GOD! FUCK, YES! OH BABY… YES!” She cums screaming. Her eyes are tightly shut, her lips are open and the veins in her neck are showing. Her face is all red and she convulses. This is the beautiful sights of all. You make her cum. You did this. “Lex, cum in me, please.” She is looking at you, biting her lips and you do it. You cum.

“OH, BABY GIRL… SO GOOD… SO BEAUTIFUL.” You stay still for five second and then all your cum is in the condom. Shit she is shaking again. “Are you cumming again?” She nods and your whole-body shakes. You can’t stay standing, so you lay on your girlfriend.

“Fuck that was awesome!” She tells you. You smile and kiss her shoulder.

“Are you… Do you have a thing for Tyrion Lannister?” She laughs, and you feel the shaking in your sensitive cock. “Let me pull out, I need take of the condom.” She kisses your shoulder. You do your thing and come back to the love of your life, you lay beside her and put your arm on her waist. “So? Tyrion Lannister?”

“I like unique people, like you.” She smiles.

“So… I remind you to a dwarf who is a drunk and a sex addict?” Really?

“He is not just that. He is unique, he has some issues, yeah, but he loves completely, he is loyal and oh so clever. He can rule the Seven Kingdom, but he doesn’t want that, that’s why he helps Danny to be the queen he things the people deserve.” She smiles one more time.

“Clarke Griffin you are a geek. How come?” She sits and strokes your cheeks.

“You know, you are the only person who knows how big of a dork I am. And the only one who I ever have fun sex with. So, we are not that different, Lexa.” You smile, and you feel that you own her something.

“The second time we had sex, the time that you came three time in a row before I came. I was… naming all the sait seiya’s knights, since the galactic combat till the Ares Saga.”

“And the Lost Canvas Saga as well?”

“Yeah” You are blushing now. “How do you know that?”

“Baby, don’t be fool because of the looks, I am a huge geek.” You smile at that. “Now let’s take a nap. This last night is going to be absolutely fucking epic. So, let’s concentrate in the fucking part.” And you did.     

 

It’s late and you are still wide awake talking with your girlfriend. You both are naked, sweating, and over with hickies. You, Alexandria Sophia Woods are cover in hickies. Your neck, your abs, your thighs are cover in hickies. The glorious reminder that you are not a virgin anymore. That you found someone who love you, respects you, and you can trust. You found Clarke Elisabeth Griffin. The perfection itself.

“Wait! Why would you do that?” she is laying next to you, her head is in your shoulder. Her right hand is stroking your abs.

“Well, she asked. I answered.” She chuckles. You have understood that she is not making fun of you when she does that, it’s her way to let you know that she finds you adorable.

“Why did she ask that? How did she ask it?” She kisses your shoulder, and her hand is travelling south. You know where this is going. You have been making love non-stop since a week ago. You have never felt like this, all needy.

“We were watching The Notebook, and we didn’t understand what was happening. That kind of love, bizarre. And then she asked, ‘would you love me like that’ and I said ‘no particularly’. Because, if I could live without her for whole two months, well, we weren’t like that.” Clarke kisses your shoulder one more time.

“What did Costia said?” She askes while stroking your thighs.

“She said ‘o.k, that’s logical’. We turned off the tele and went to by some books. Philosophical books.” She laughs and straddles your thighs. She has that smile one her face, the one she does when she is horny. She is always horny, but only with you. Her words.

“What about me? Do you love me like that? Like in The Notebook?” You smile, she knows.

“You know that I do.” She smiles, the sweet one. You smile like that as well. Clarke makes everything ease, even the feelings. “Would you love me like that?” You can’t stop the question. What if she doesn’t!? What if this is just it? What if she gets sick of your social incompetence? She is so perfect, and you are just you.

“I would, I will, I do. Be certain of us, Lex. I will fight everything, everyone for you. I know we are young, but, I know this is forever.” You lift your body from the bed, using your forearms to supporting you and you kiss her.

“I love you, particularly.” She laughs, you laugh, and everything it’s perfect. She leans on and kisses you. The kiss is sweet, but a little bit hot in a way. You know the commander is waking, because, what else she can do when a goddess like your girlfriend in straddling you naked? You smile in the kiss and Clarke does too. That makes a messy, sloppy one. You don’t care, nothing is important, nothing has to be perfect if you are with Clarke, the love of your life.

“Wanna fuck?” The question is so wrong, so raw, but oh so hot at the same time.

“We are doing that… the whole week we have been doing that.” She brakes the kiss and pecks your nose.

“Oh baby! We have been making love. That I adore. It’s magical every time.”

“We had fun sex too.”

“And that was also sweet and beautiful, but… I want you to be… a little… well… intense.” You frown. Intense… how intense?

“How?”

“Do you remember the time we had sex in the parking lot of the barn and I came twice, and you didn’t seem to care and then I squirt and passed out?

“Yeah!”

“Something like that.”

“I don’t know if I can do that… with the commander.”

“What? Why not? You can rename the whole saint seiya knight if you like.”

“It’s not that, there are a lot of knights for me to… hey… that was sarcasm, right?” She giggles

“Sorry. You look so cute. No but, really why? You don’t want to, it’s okay. It was just… an idea.”

“I don’t know how to do that. I did it then, because you were so… naughty and I was so desperate for you that my focus was to make you cum so hard. But, it wasn’t… you know… on purpose… I don’t know how.”

“But… if I guide you? Would it be okay?”

“Yeah! Of course!” You kiss her nose.

“Okay! Think of this like if this is your sex class fucking 101. And I going to be the teacher.” She smiles one more time and stands up, you follow her.

“Fuck! That is hot! Are you sure? Isn’t it like… I am, you know, using you?” You smile and kiss her cheek.

“Really? You need to stop with the feminism paranoia. I want this. Believe me, I’ve been dreaming with this position since I met you. I love you.” She places herself in all her fours and turns her head to look at you in the eyes.

“Feminism paranoia, that’s not even a concept.” You smile at her and stroke her back. You lean and kisses the back of her neck.

“Details, baby, details. So, come on. Put your cock in me… hurry.” She is really into the fucking thing.

“Where are the kind, lovely words? Now, I’m kind of thing that you trick me. You only want my body.” You stand behind her. The fucking view of that position. Her cunt is dripping, he ass is open, she is desperate for you. You can cum in a second just by the image in front of you. But you take a deep breath and kneel, your face is in front of her pussy and you put your tongue over it.

“Lexa!” She tastes so good. God!

“Fuck you taste so sweet! So, fucking… I can’t get enough of you.” You tell her. You rub your cock with your left hand and steady her hips with your right one, meanwhile you lick her cunt. She is so wet.

“God! You are so good, baby!” She tells you and she move lightly her hips.

“Do you want the commander in you?” You feel her tremble. This is it. You love to make her feel good.

“Lexa really, we need to take a plane in five hours if you don’t put your cock to work I’m gonna jump your bones on the plane.” You stroke her pussy with your free hand, the other is preparing your cock for her.

“Can we do that? Have sex on the plane.” She laughs, see, fun sex. But you remember, she wants other kind of sex, you are not really sure who different she wants it.

“We can… we are not going to, though. You are still practicing. And you are going to be grounded if you don put your cock in me… now.” She is in her all fours, waiving her hips in front of you. This is the sexiest you have ever seen her, and God! Can she be sexy as fuck without a try? You giggle and slowly the commander enters her. She is so hot, so wet, so beautiful. And she is all yours.    

“Fuck, your cunt is sucking my cock, baby… you feel so good… Shit!” You move your hip slowly at first, to give her time to take all your cock. Her cunt is like fire and so tight. You keep your rhythm, trying to make her wetter if that is possible. But she has another idea in her mind.

“FUCK ME FASTER, LEX. HARDER!” She moves her hips and grand your forearms making you move at her peace. This so sexy. She looks at you and the only thing you see is lust. Pure lust. You do what she tells you. You move faster. Your hips are bumping in hers. The wet noise is so hot, and her heavy breath tells you that she is enjoying it so much. You take her hips and thrust as hard as fast as you can. You feel your cock on fire. You are about to cum in no time. So, you breath...  and keep breathing and thrusting.

“Spank me” She yells, and you lost the savage rhythm.

“What?” You slow down. With all the naughty noises you most miss heard her.

“Spank me.” She moves her hips faster, up and down. FUCK! She reaches her hand and rub your balls... fuck you lost it. And you do it, you spank her. Not so hard. The sound is making you harder, if that could be possible. “Again” Shit! She is so naughty! You love it.

“Fuck, Clarke, you are going to milk me until my next life.” She keeps moving her hips faster. You are sure that you are so into her that almost hits her womb. “Fuck! Keep moving like that baby… shit!” She keeps going, in a very bold move you thrust a little harder, her arms give up and her front is laying in the bed and her ass is up in the air. You can see your cock in and out of her. Her juices wetting your cock, her back arching and her moans louder. “Come on baby… come on… take this dick… is yours … only yours.” She can’t talk, you are doing a great job because you can feel her cunt twitching, squeezing your cock. Fuck! You spank her again. This time harder. Her ass is pink with your hand print on her.

“Oh my God, Lexa… fuck… keep going baby… I’m almost there.” At that moment you lean on and your front is on her back, your middle finger goes right on her clit and you play with it. She is surprised, she moves her head and bites your arm. The pain feels so good. Her cries are full of pleasure and yours too. You are about to cum, but you want to feel that pain/pleasures again. You make her cum.

“FUCK… FUCK… FUCK!!!!” You straight up and spank her again. She squeezes your cock one more time and you pull out. “Wha… no… come back… I’m not done… with you.” You smile. She looks so beautiful. Her mouth is a little open trying to catch as much oxygen as she can. Her face and her chest are red, her hair is all over the place. You did this beautiful mess. “You… I’m not done, Lexa.”

“I’m not either.” You kiss her forehead. “I have an idea.” You smile and help her to stand up, then, you lift her and put her legs over your waist. “I’m going to fuck you, Clarke. Bite me, scratch me, suck on me… do what ever you want, as hard as you can… I like it.” Her eyes are so dark, that you almost forget their beautiful blue. “So, rough sex… is good sex?” You ask her. She smiles, and you kiss her, you distract her meanwhile you enter her without a warning. “Oh my god!” Your cock is in her without the prep, she is so wet that you enter her easily.

“All sex is good sex with you.” She tells you. You kiss her neck and thrust harder. Faster. You are so deep... So deep. She is squeezing it so good. “I love your cock, Lexa...  FUCK!” You keep going, you close your eyes to concentrate. This feels fucking amazing, you are so deep, you feel a spot there, hit it and Clarke throw her head back. She is moaning so loud. You love to feel her in your arms, you in her, being one. She is scratching your back so hard that you can feel the skin breaking. This is so hot. “FUCK, LEX. Right there. Right there, baby; that’s the spot.” Your legs are giving, this is to much pleasure but at the same time is not enough. You take one of her nipples into your mount and you feel her walls squeezing your cock hard. Fuck, nothing has ever feel as good as this.

“I love you, baby... Fuck... I love you so much.” You need to put her down. You open your eyes and see the couch next to you. This has to do it. You stop your thrusting.

“Lex, I was almost there.” She looks so cute, all blush and sweating. 

“Just a sec, baby. I’m gonna fuck you good. I’m gonna make you cum so hard. I swear.” You put her down and bend her over the arm couch. She likes it rough, you are going to make your girl happy. “Ready?” She nods. She knows what is going to happen. You take her hips and thrust hard. She is so wet that your cock is easily swallow by her cunt. You feel her tremble. You love that feeling.

“Fuck, Lex. You fuck me so good, baby... yes! ... fuck!” You are thrusting her like an animal. You feel the sweat coming down your forehead, your back, even in your forearms.

“You like this, baby girl... tell me!” Shit! She squeezes your cock so good.

“Fuck... I love it... don’t stop.” You won’t. You can’t. You love this feeling.

“Yeah! You fucking love my cock, don’t you?” She nods ant you thrust harder.

“Oh my god.” She is coming. You can feel the pool in her cunt, the wetness all over her thighs. You can’t take it. You spank her. Shit she is so yours.

“Tell me you are mine Clarke. Tell me you are only mine. This belongs to me.” In a bold move you take her hair in a pony tail and pull her lightly, just the right force to make her arc her back and grab a tit in your hand.

“Yes! FUCK! I'm yours, Lexa. Only yours.” You make her cum one more time. You slap her ass once more and the you feel it... you need to let go. “FUCK, LEX. I’M ONLY YOURS FOREVER!”

“OH GOD! CLARKE!” You let go. You cum. So hard that you thrust one more time, grab Clarke’s hips tight and arc your back making your hips glue to Clarke's ass. You feel her tremble and you are too. You open your eyes and see the sight in front of you. Her beautiful body laying over the arm couch. You are still hard in her and she is still squeezing your cock. You lay on her back and kiss her the back of her neck. She reaches her arm and takes your neck in an awkward hug.

“I mean it, Lex. Forever.” You nod and kiss her shoulder.

“Forever.” Right now, you can believe it.

***

You are back home. You don’t know if you can say you are back home. Not when you are not with Clarke. Jake and Abby picked you up from the airport and took both of you out to dinner. They were talking about Honolulu, the nice weather, the nice people, the nice view, the nice villa. The only thing that is in your mind is the way Clarke feels when you are in her, her sexy voice when she moans, that you would never forget you lost your virginity with your best friend, the love of your life, your soul mate. That what’s Honolulu means to you. Fuck... feelings are to much, you are horny, and you are sad at the same time because Clarke won’t spend the night with you. Your father called earlier, you need to go back home because a week away is too much for your parents, but, a night without Clarke? Fuck!

“Are you okay, Lex?” She asks you. She always knows when something is bothering you. She knows you that well.

“Yes.” You say with a fake smile on your face, you know that because she had told you, you do that when you don’t know how to manage a situation, this is the case.  

“I need to go to the restroom. Come with me Lex.” She tells her parents and she helps you to stand up. “We'll be right back.” You smile.

“Well, you would do anything to not pay for dinner.” Jakes tells he and Clarke laughs.

“Well, duh!” She takes your hand and walk to the restroom. It’s empty and you stand by the sink. “Tell me what’s wrong! You have been quieted the whole supper. Not cute quiet, worry quiet. Are you okay? Are having second thoughts about us?” She looks concern. You are such a fucking twat.

“I have no doubts about us, Clarke. Yes, I’m worry, but... It’s because I’m not going to sleep next to you, and I’ve been doing that for months now.” You tell her, and she lets a sigh and nod.

“I was thinking about that. Maybe I can talk to my parents and I could spend the night with you. I’m missing you right now.” She hugs you. You put your arms around her waist. These feelings are crazy.

“We are going to be okay, we live in different houses, we have different classes, we have different competitions... we have been a part for one another for a year.” She tells you and kisses your neck.

“But... I love you, I wanna be with you all the time, even when you fight monsters in your sleep and kick my legs.” She says. You chuckle and kiss her neck.

“That was one time and I was saving you from a gorilla.” She laughs again. “I love you so much, baby.” You hug her tight you don’t want to let her go, but you need to.

“Fuck. I love you too. I can’t believe that I am sad and anxious because I won’t sleep with you. This is... intense.” You nod, you know what she is feeling. “I’ll come to you tomorrow morning. I can get there so early that we will sleep together again.” You nod. You want to cry, laugh, and kiss her all at the same time. “What are you doing to me Lexa Woods?”

“Probably what you are doing to me Clarke Griffin. I’m loving you.” She brakes the hug, takes a step back and takes you face in her hands.

“Never stop.” You smile and blush.

“Never” You kiss her. Never, you can work with that.

***

Well, this is it, your first night at your parent’s house without Clarke. This is strange, really. You have been together 24/7 for the past couple of months. Your parents have let her stay the night. Her parents have let you do the same. Why now? Why you are apart now? You are looking at the ceiling of your room, laying miserably in your bed, looking for an answer in your mind. Total teenage drama queen.

“Heda? Looking... changed.” Your sister comes in. Yeah, you feel that way. “Missing the Mrs already?” You don’t answer her, you simply turn around and lay on your back. “Alexandria, are you okay?” She never uses your full name. She is worry.

“Okay.” You ignore her, hopping she would go. She doesn’t. She sits on the bed. 

“Is everything okay with Clarke? Should I go and kick her ass? I like her, so that would be a pity.” You know she is joking because she laughs. “Alexandria, what’s wrong? Did she brake up with you? Did you fight? What?” You don’t know that’s wrong, that’s the problem. You don’t know.

“I don’t know why I feel like this. It’s stupid, really. Its just... we spent a week together the whole time. I woke up and she was right beside me. I went to sleep, and she was in my arms. Now, I have nothing. Just me... and this pillow that she bought because she could sleep without three pillows under her head. So, she...” You don’t know what’s happening, you are crying. “I...”

“Hey! Hey! Don't cry.” She hugs you. “Look... I know what you are feeling. It happened to me too. After Echo and I had sex for the first time, I couldn’t be away from her. It was just... unfair that you can’t be with them the whole time, but it’s also good, because you can give them a little time for themselves, to think about what’s going to be next. You are not clouded by your hormones, and then you can really thing about love, not just sex. I know for you is hard to understand that missing someone is also a good thing, Lex. But it is. You are changed forever, and you need to process that. It’s good for you.” You know she is right but your heart hurts, you need Clarke. “When they say love it’s like a drug, they are not mistaken. When you are without the person that you love, just for a little bit, you feel like a hole in your heart, like if you would never be complete without them. It's like you need them to breath, to function. That happened to me too. I love Echo with all my heart. You know that. And be physical with someone does that to you. The first time it’s always overwhelming, but with time, you learn that sex is not all. I mean, you already know that, but everything is new after sex. Now you know that you heart hurts when you are not with them because of them, not their body. That’s why you need some time alone. To get to know the new you. It’s going to be okay, Lex. Clarke loves you so much, mate. Even I can see that. I like her for that, and I am not easy to please.” You chuckle because it’s the truth.

“Thanks, Anh.” Now you blush. “How did you know that...” She smiles and stands up.

“Oh please! Clarke was radiant and you, you my friend are tired and happy and those heart eyes, they intensify a million. And... Your girlfriend walked funny... so cheers to that mate! … Oh, and don´t forget the hickies… your neck looks like the victim of a vampire gang bang…” You are shocked. This is embarrassing. “Night.”

“I hate you Woods.” She closes the door and you lay again. You are calmer now, it’s going to be fine.

***

It’s cold. Why is cold? No wait... It’s warm... but cold. What’s going on? You look at your phone, it’s three a.m. you fell asleep, you want to get in the blanket, but something is blocking them. You rise your head and you see it, the blonde hair you love so much.

“Clarke?” You ask her softly.

“We need to move in together because there is no way I can keep coming here at one in the morning every day.” She kisses your cheek and stand up to open the blanket. “Get in its cold.” She jumps in.

“Why you didn’t call me?” You lay next to her. She put her face on your shoulder and her arm over your waist.

“I... drove. I called Anya, she let me in. Now, sleep. Tomorrow we need to see the kru. And baby there is going to be a lot of questioning from them”. She kisses your shoulder.

“You took my innocence. What would you expect?” You kiss her forehead and get comfortable.

“I love You, Lexa.”

“I love you, Clarke...” Wait... Wait... Wait... “Move in together?”

“I asked first. Now sleep.” Wow... life.

When you wake up the second time, you are more conscious, the body that is hugging your waist is moving now. You smile. You really missed her.

“Heda... wake up! Prisa... wake up! This is fucking ridiculous, dad. It’s Saturday, let them sleep. It’s only nine o’clock. They are still in Honolulu time zone... getting some.” Your lovely sister is screaming at your father and you  hear your girlfriend chuckles.

“We are not”. You tell at your stupid sister, she opens the door and jump in the bed. “Anya!” You yell again because she landed over you.  

“So... Pancakes, anyone? Prisa? They have chocolate chips on them.” Anya smiles when Clarke gets up in a second.

“Baby! Pancakes... hurry!” You roll your eyes and smile. It is a good thing that your girlfriend slept with her clothes on in your house.

“Well, Heda, you’ve got yourself a nice girl.” You get up and help your sister to stand.

“She is lovely.” You tell her, and walk through the door with your sister at your side.

“She is crazy.” She says. “She called me at one in the morning to let me know she was coming... love makes you crazy, baby sis.” She smiles, you do it too. Yeah, it does.

“I called your parents first thing in the morning. Thanks again Clarke.” Your dad is smiling at your girlfriend like if they were friend.

“Hey! A bet is a bet and my dad need to pay. Oh, he is going to pay so much!” She smiles at your dad the same way. Your mother is filling the mugs with coffee. This is unbelievable, you never did this with Costia,  your parents were never this welcoming with Costia.

“What bet?” Anya asks them. She is sitting in her usual spot, next to your girlfriend.

“Jake wanted to make a bet about how much time these two could be a part. I said five hours, he said at least twelve. So he was well awarded about his mistake and he insisted in picked Clexa up the airport... his master plan was spent as much time with Clarke as he could...”

“We even watched Beauty at the Beast, he hates that movie. That was odd.” Your girlfriend says and dad chuckles. “I knew something was wrong because he dropped you here as quickly as he could, so I text your dad...” Gustus smiles again.

“I told her that she could come over and spent the night with you. I know how anxious you can get without her near. I didn’t mention the bet...”

“But my dad did, he told me, “Now I have to go with the spurs jersey to the game. THE SPURS JERSEY, CLARKE ELISABETH GRIFFIN! I took my key’s car... and... now I’m getting breakfast with you.” She smiles and kisses your cheek. You are a little lost but happy at the same time.

“Wait... wait... wait... the spurs?  Aren’t you a fan of them?” Clarke looks at Anya with offence in her eyes.

“I am a Hammers girl… what??? Didn’t you tell her?” She is looking at you amused. You simply forgot, you have been happy.

“She is a Hammers’ girl, Anya. She loves them.” You smile proudly. You got yourself your dream girl.

“Oh my God! You are just perfect to my stupid sister. I can’t believe it.” She smiles and walk out of the kitchen.

“Treat the kid nice, Lexa. We are going to do some shopping. The tickets are not going to buy themselves. We are going to lunch with your parents, lad; I Need a backup so I’m coming for you both. Be good.” Your dad stands up and walk to the living room.

“He is a big kid, Clarke. I hope you are ready for back jokes and a lot of light bullying.” Your mom tells her and smiles to her. Your mom doesn’t trust easily, but she trusts Clarke, and she likes her. This normality is overwhelming.

“Well, my dad deserves it. Why make a bet that he knows he was going to lose?” Your mom chuckles at Clarke statement.

“There are things that we will never know.” She is about to get out of the kitchen when she turns around and tells you. “Oh! I almost forget it. You don’t need to mark my daughter body to make everyone knows that she is with you, Clarke. I think at this point the whole town knows. See you around kids.” And she is gone. There is a heavy silence in the kitchen. Clarke takes your hand and faces you.

“Did she... I mean... did she make a joke... and then... threaten me?” Your girlfriend asks.

“I... don’t... I’m not so sure... do you think she knows about... you know?” You feel your face getting hot and red. What the actual fuck!!! ... Does your mom knows? She can’t know, can she?

“Lex... I need you to breath and I need you to stay calm, okay?” You nod and grab her hand.

“Baby, our parents, your sister and our friend know that we have sex.” Your eyes are wide open. You are speechless.

“How? ... Why?” You didn’t say anything. Maybe to Bell, but he is your best friend, he didn’t say anything. 

“I think it’s because all the hickies that are showing on your neck. It could be the way that you walk... Maybe.” You look at her shocked.

“The way I walk? I walk normal... you... walk a little... funny... not in a mocking way... just... not normal... like... like if you rode a bike for a long time.” You look at Clarke, she has the naughty smirk on her mouth. “What?”

“I rode” she stands up “a sexy, strong and loving” she straddles your lap “stud.” She kisses you on the mouth. Oh, sweet god! She brakes the kiss and looks at you.

“Whaaat?” She leans on and kisses your neck, you hug her waist with one hand and strokes her thighs with the other.

“Lex. Nobody, I swear to God, nobody has ever make me walk funny after sex just you. Nobody has ever love me so intense before. With you I can be me, I can tell you what I like, what I dislike, what I want to try; without fear. I’m not ashamed of walking funny after our love making fest. I love it. I love that everybody knows that you can make me feel good, that you want to make me feel good. I love you. There is no shame in that. Do you want to be more discreet with our sex life?” She strokes your cheek. Sex life. You’ve got a sex life, with the girl that you thought was so out of your league; you have a sex life, you made love to the girl who is in love with you, the real you.

“I am proud of you Clarke. I wanna people know that I love you. I don’t know if I’m comfortable talking about it, I won’t know what to say when people ask me or joke about it, because for me it’s not a joke, it’s the way that I can love you, and I love it too. So, let them know, it’s just... I do to know how to react, I don’t know the normal protocol.” She kisses your cheek and nod.

“Fuck the protocol. Fuck them if they want to make fun of us. Just be you, Lex, tell them whatever; I’m going to be at your side, and if I’m not because of any shit, I’ll support you. Okay?” You nod and kiss her hard on the lips. She feels so good against you. She smells so nice, she is so soft. “I wanna do it again, Clarke. I wanna make love to you again and again.” She chuckles.

“That's okay, I wanna make love to you always.” You smile.

“Really?” She kisses you one more time and strokes your cheek. This is the way that she clams you. The most intimated gesture.

“Really. But, I’m sore in places that I didn’t know that exist in my body, we’ll have lunch with our parents later and a party with our friends. I guess the funny business must wait a little bit. Let’s clean the kitchen and go back to sleep, love, please! I’m still in Honolulu time zone.” You nod and kiss her lips. How can love to be so sweet and so hot at the same time?

***

The lunch was awkward. You are aware that your parents and Clarke’s know that you are not a virgin anymore. You are tense and sweating. You flinch every time Clarke tries to hold your hand. You can’t really manage the fuck them part. What are they thinking? Are they mad? Are they going to tell you to stop seen their daughter? Did they know about Clarke not being a virgin before you two had sex? Do they still like you?

“What is it Lex?” Jake asks you. You have been quieted the whole lunch, simply looking at the food in front off you.

“Nothing.” You shake your head. Clarke has been her care free self. She amazed you all the time. Being normal is so stressful for you.

“I don’t believe you.” He says and continues eating. Then stops and looks at Clarke. “I still can’t believe that you betray me. Me, your own father. The spurs jersey, Clarke!” Your girlfriend chuckles.

“Well you were between true love. What did you want me to do?” She keeps eating. You can’t even taste your lunch. Why does everyone is acting so... normal? Having sex with Clarke is the most important act that you have ever done in your seventeen years of existence and no body cares. No one. They are acting like if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“it was a couple of hours.” He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Well, I waited long enough, dad. And I did wait more than a couple of hours.” She says offended.

“You spent a whole week together, 24/7!” He chuckles. You don’t know if that is a good or a bad thing. “You betrayed your own father, little Griffin, the man who gave you life.”

“Jake, come on! Don’t be ridiculous, it’s just a match.” Abby is smiling, and her tone is relaxed but what if this is just an act…

“A match? Just a match? It’s the derby, love!! The fucking derby and I’m going to be dress like a… spur… a spur… My life has ended. Thank you, Griffin.” He keeps eating. This is too much stress.

“I’ll wear it, so you won’t have to.” You say loud and clear. This very important to Jake and you like him, your job is to protect your people.

“Baby!” Clarke takes your hand and looks at you. “They are joking. My stupid father is not going to die, and he can pay a stupid bet.” She takes your hand and strokes it. “Right mom?” Abby nod.

“He is just a drama queen, Lex. Everything is okay, honey. Right Jake?” She slaps his arm.

“Yeah! Yeah! It’s me being funny, Lex. I can totally pay a stupid bet. Don’t worry, that was very thoughtful of you. I was just a little bitter because it’s the second time that I lose a bet like this. I should have known that Clarke was going to be like me. You know, the first time that Abby and I slept…”

“No… no, no, no. We are not going to have any sexual conversation here or anywhere in front of my girlfriend, until she decides she is ready. Thank you for your support. Thanks for be so open minded. Thanks for loving Lexa as much as I love her… I love you more, babe. But no, we are not going to discuss that, okay? Let’s talk about the weather or something like that.” Everybody laughs. So that’s fine. They know, and they love you. They do… you smile and put your hand in Clarke’s thigh. This is cool. This is more than okay.

***

“God you are hard. Let’s forget the fucking party. Let’s go back to the pool house.” Clarke is kissing your neck and stroking your cock over your jeans. It’s a little uncomfortable but you can manage. She is so good with her hands and her lips. Fuck… You are going to give in… then you hear it. A nock in the window.

“Griffin, stop molesting Woods and get in here… wait… a better idea… go inside with me and Bellamy will wait for mini Lexa to cool off. NOW!” Raven is looking at you, you blush, and she smiles wider. You put your face in Clarke’s neck crook.

“I hate my friends.” She strokes your head and kisses your forehead. “I’m going to go with her, baby. She won't be happy if I don't go with her.” You hug her tight. Fuck! What is happening? You need to have Clarke by your side to feel... safe.

“I don’t wanna.” You hear the knock again. “Fucking Raven.” You hate your friend now.

“Its going to be a couple of minutes... Then they are going to leave us alone... if they know what is good for them.” She hugs you and kisses your cheek; opens the door and gets out of the car.

“Let’s go princess, Octavia is inside... Oh look, Linc. What a coincidence.” The Latina takes your girlfriend arm and makes her go inside the house.

“Woods.” Bellamy greetings you.

“Blake.” You are still in the car. Clarke was right, you are hard as fuck.

“Woods.” Now is Lincoln the one who greetings.

“Pine.” The boy smiles.

“What?” You ask them. It’s nice to have people around you that accepts you for who you are.  

“Well, Woods, you know we are friends, right?” Lincoln asks you and you nod. “And you know we are friends with Clarke as well, right?” You nod again. “We are here to tell you that we are so happy for both of you being in love and in a steady relationship. We know that you love her and would protect her with your life, right?” You nod again. You feel a little anxious this is a little weird. “And we know that you will never hurt her, right?” You nod again.

“We need to let you know that Clarke is really happy with you, she glows, mate! You make that happen without eve trying. She is our friend and we love her, and as you, we will protect her. So, if there is something that you are not sure about, this is the time to make up your mind, okay?” Bellamy tells you. Now you are lost.

“What?” You ask them. Lincoln shakes his head and punches Bellamy in the arm.

“Are you sure Clarke and you are going to be together for a long time after you two have sex?” Oh! That…

“We are forever. We are soul mates!” You tell them, loud and clear, letting no room for questioning.

“That’s good enough for me.” Bellamy says and smiles at you. “I knew the answer” He smiles at you at looks at your crotch. Bur, mate! You needed to cool off, your excitement was showing… a lot.” You put your hands over youR cock and turn around, hiding your red face form them. “We all have been there, Lex. There is no shame.” He pads your back.

“I think we need to get going. We brought you a cake.” Lincoln tells you. You follow them to the house and your girlfriend is in the middle of the room with wide eyes and a red face.

“What’s happening?” You run to her side. In the middle of the coffee table is an enormous cake with big black letter on it that says: congrats on the sex.

“Lexa…don’t panic. They are joking.” Clarke tells you and you feel you face getting red once again.

“Uuumm… Thanks?” You tell them awkwardly. They are your friends, they are fine. This is cool. Being mocking without malice, is fine. They smile and cheers. All your friends are here with you.

“We know that this is a huge step for you, Heda. So, welcome to the skyponder group.” Lincoln says, Octavia smiles at you and hugs you, Raven as well. Even Anya is doing it. They brake the hug and you stand in the middle of the living room with tears in your eyes, you have never feel so normal in your life.

“Everything its changing isn’t it?” You ask them. Bell and Lincoln pad your back.

“Yeah! But is a good thing, and we are a team, Heda. We are going to be close to each other no matter what.” You smile wide and takes Clarke hand. Yeah! Everything is going to be all right.

“Let’s party then!” You say and you do it… for a couple of hours.

***

“Baby, what are you doing?” Clarke is laying on the bed, naked. She has an arm under her head and her legs are spread wild open. You are between her thighs, laying on your stomach.

“I’m looking at your cunt.” She chuckles and her whole body is shaking.

“I can feel that. Why are you doing that?” She is stroking your hair. She loves to do that, and you love it too.

“I like it. It’s pink, your lips are so symmetric. It’s always so wet, it glisters, smell so… like you. A little salty and musky. All of you is beautiful, but… this right here… I can be with you… like… together… together. Do I make any sense?” She smiles and makes you lay by her side.

“I love you so much, Lexa. I understand completely. It’s the way that we can be one, right?” You nod. “Are you scare of the new schoolyear?” She knows you so well. Two years together does that to a couple. Bellamy’s words.

“Yeah! It’s the first time that we are going to be apart… Like… apart, apart… I should have taken the fucking scholarship to Loughborough, I love history, and I love you.” She smiles and hugs your waist.

“And I love you and I know that you have always wanted to study at College London. Everything is going to be okay Lex. They are going to love you.” You put your hand in your face.

“The only love that I need it’s yours, Clarke. What the fuck was I thinking. I’m gonna change careers… I can do it, the classes haven’t start yet.” You are about to stand up but she stops you.

“Lexa, we are, literally thirty minutes away… like… if you drive fast enough you can get to my uni in… twenty minutes. Don’t be afraid.” She kisses you and hugs you.

“Everything is changing again, Clarke.” She smiles and lays on top of you.

“We aren’t.” And with that promise, you breathe again. Yeah! We aren’t.   

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten weeks. We have been in this journey for ten weeks. Thank you very much for your time, for the cheering, and the critics. I love happy endings. I love cheesy love stories. I love teenage, lesbians, dream love stories because the world it’s so fucked up as it is, sometimes you need a happy place; this was mine.  
> As a writer sometimes you have to put an end to the story that you love because you will never know when to stop. That happen to me with this. Am I going to continue with this story? I don’t know. I run out of ideas about this universe and this character. It was never my intention make this story that long. What would happen to them? Well, if you want to give me some ideas I’m open to read them; and probably, I can write about them some more. Until that, THANK YOU! Read you around!


End file.
